The Darkness: Returns
by ReusableMermaid
Summary: PART TWO OF THE DARKNESS SERIES: Harry and Hermione Riddle are returning for their second year at Hogwarts with their friends. What can go wrong when Harry loses something of his Father's inside the castle?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Harry Potter or any rights._

 _Quick notice: THIS IS THE SECOND PART TO A SERIES, DON'T READ UNLESS READ THE FIRST PART; The Darkness; Descends._

 _Information from last book;_

 _Harry is Hartford Thomas Riddle._

 _Harry and Hermione are blood-adopted twins to Tom Riddle and Cassiopeia Riddle (Cassiopeia is an OC and the youngest of the Black daughters)_

 _Voldemort wasn't destroyed when he tried to kill Harry as a child just injured._

 _James and Lily alive._

 _Henry was the twin to Harry before adopted and was hailed as the mistaken boy who lived._

 _Hermione, Harry, and Draco stole the philosopher's stone for Voldemort._

 _Hermione's soul mate is Theo Nott._

 _Harry's soul mate is Fred Weasley._

 _Harry is seeker for Slytherin._

 **Warnings:**

Basing of Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, Henry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Language.

M/M (Nothing between yet as Harry is only 12)

I can't think of anything else but if you see something I missed then please point it out.

Now enjoy Chapter One of The Darkness; Returns.

Riddle Manor stood on a hill overlooking the village of Little Hangleton, it was the largest building for miles around, the small village at the bottom of the hill was pure Muggle. Tom Marvolo Riddle had spent months making the house liveable again and casting strong wards around the property. To the Muggles below all that could been seen was an old abandoned home, the windows boarded, tiles missing from the roof, and ivy and other weeds spreading unchecked over the walls. But to those that were attuned into the wards, could see the Manor for what it was, a beautiful building full of life and love, magnificent gardens that were maintained by three of four former Black sisters; Cassiopeia Riddle, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. The lands and Manor had once belonged to the extremely rich Muggle family; Thomas and Mary Riddle and their only son Tom Riddle. The history of their life and death was well known to the village below, in the summer of 1943 a maid discovered the cold bodies of 63 year old Thomas Riddle, 60 year old Mary Riddle and their 38 year old son Tom. Rumors spread quickly throughout the Muggle world of how the gardener Frank Bryce had murdered them. The magical world knew better though, the three Muggles had been killed by the Killing Curse, after an investigation it was determined that the Muggles had been killed by Morfin Gaunt. While closer to the truth than the Muggle theories it was still incorrect.

The Gaunt family was a prestigious Pureblood family that were the last to have Slytherin blood running through them. They lived just up from the village in a rundown cottage, the head of the family Marvolo Gaunt was a bitter old man who hated Muggles with a passion. He boasted their Slytherin blood proudly despite the fact that due to inbreeding the magical talent had dwindled down to practically nothing, the inbreeding had also left most of them violently unstable and extremely poor. The eldest child, the son, Morfin Gaunt could only speak in Parseltongue, the daughter, Merope Gaunt, was almost a squib only able to do the most basic of spells and even then it was a struggle for the poor girl. When she was sixteen she fell for the rich and slightly snobby eighteen year old Tom Riddle, her Father was arrested for attacking her in front of a ministry official after her Brother revealed that she had been watching Tom. Morfin got arrested for preventing the ministry official helping young Merope. Once on her own, Merope found it easier to perform magic and started to become a wonderful young woman, when she was seventeen she started a secret relationship with Tom Riddle. It was a theory of Albus Dumbledore she had used a love potion but the simple and easy fact was away from her family Merope grew more confident and it showed enough for Tom to notice her. On her eighteenth birthday Tom Riddle proposed and swept her away to live a life together. They lived happily for a year, Merope discovered she was pregnant with a baby boy much to Tom's delight, they agreed to stick with his families tradition and name the son Thomas. But when she was eight months pregnant everything changed for the worse.

Merope came home after a shopping trip to their home empty and Tom gone, leaving behind nothing but a hateful note accusing her of using her magic to trap him. Heartbroken the poor girl fled for London and sold her trinkets and family heirlooms for money to help her unborn son. The night of New Year's Eve, Merope Riddle found herself at Wool's Orphanage in labor. The workers of the orphanage helped her deliver a healthy son. Which she named Tom for his Father like they had agreed, and Marvolo for hers, not out of love but loyalty to her family tradition, and gave him his Father's last name Riddle. Unfortunately due to complications created from her family's inbreeding she died not hours after her sons birth from blood loss and infection. When Tom Marvolo Riddle was sixteen he tracked down his Mother's family, his grandfather Marvolo was still in Azkaban but Morfin had been released many years earlier. The man was a drunk and a disgrace to purebloods everywhere, using Legilimens Tom discovered what his Uncle had done. Shocked and in horror he stole his Uncle's wand and ran for his Father and Muggle Grandparents, but when he got there he was too late. Morfin had been released only two years after he had been arrested, when he had found out his Sister had run away with the Muggle he had tracked them down and used the Imperius Curse to make Tom leave young Merope. He had then proceeded to use the Curse on Thomas and Mary so they didn't go looking for their daughter-in-law and grandson. Unfortunately they had been under the Curse for so long and their brains had stopped working properly, they were basically shells of their former selves only working with the Curse.

After crying for the last of his family, Tom Marvolo summoned all the love he had for his family and sent the Killing Curse at his own Father and Grandparents. Not out of hate or anger but out of love and pity, the last act of revenge and justice he made sure to use his Uncle's wand and leave his Uncle's magical signature all over the home, the man was convicted and sent to Azkaban for life. Tom would always be grateful that he had found out the truth, his Father had loved him and his Mother. His Father had never wanted to leave them. Once he proved to be Tom's son the Muggle authorities gave him the Manor and grounds, he buried his family in a beautiful ceremony off the side of the property. Eventually this house became the home to his incredible family and the story of what happened was passed on down to his children; Hermione and Hartford Riddle.

"Wow" Hermione whispered as her Father Tom Marvolo Riddle finished the story of their family history.

"And you guys know the rest" Tom smiled as his wife Cassi kissed his cheek.

"You became The Dark Lord Voldemort and strived to make the Wizarding World better" Hartford grinned.

"If it wasn't for Albus Dumbledore I would've succeeded already" Tom grumbled causing his children to laugh as he watched them fondly. It was the twins twelfth birthday that day and he decided to treat them to the history of their family as they ate breakfast before handing them their presents.

From their Mother they both received their favorite chocolates along with a few books on curses which looked like they had been hidden in the Black Vault for the last 100 years.

Their Father gave them two very different gifts in looks but they were startlingly similar. Harry had unwrapped a simple black diary and on the back, engraved in silver was his Father's birth name. Hermione had unwrapped a beautiful necklace which held an oval locket which had a beautiful S on the front in green.

"These gifts are very precious and you must promise to never loose them" Tom whispered firmly, the twins nodded as they held their gifts, they could feel their Father's magic pouring out of the two objects.

"I'm sure you both read the book I gave you last week" Tom questioned, at his children's nods he continued.

"Both of these objects hold a piece of me, a piece of my magic and soul" at that both children gasped.

"Horcruxes, Father are you sure?" Hermione asked while Harry just gaped in shock while running his hands over the cover of the journal.

"Yes, you two will protect them well" Tom smiled as he kissed their heads. Smiling at them proudly as they compared their gifts and chattered excitedly, they were different in many ways, their summer holidays showed that more than anything; Hermione had spent the holiday at home in the family library doing her summer homework and learning more spells and potions under the tutelage of her Uncles Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. Harry on the other broom, preferred to spend his time playing Quidditch with his friends, Draco Malfoy, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini. Having mock duels and training in curses and playing pranks with Draco and his Uncles Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. But Tom couldn't more proud of them if he had tried.

"Urgh, I feel like an idiot in this" Harry bemoaned as he tugged at the black dress robes he was dressed in.

"Only in that? Really?" Hermione sniggered as she sat down in the chair next to the mirror that Harry standing in front of. It was the night of the eighteenth of August, the twins birthday, their parents were throwing the typical birthday pureblood party. It was held in the ballroom with all the important people in the pureblood circles, and important people of the ministry. The children were in a secondary room where they would hang out with the future heirs of pureblood families before joining the main party for dinner, dancing and mingling with the adults. Harry was dress in black dress pants and a white dress shirt paired with pitch black expensive dress robes that were tight in the chest and flared out at his hips, and had a high collar, to top it all off he had on an emerald green tie and sash around his waist that matched his eyes. Hermione was wearing a matching emerald green dress, the neck was high but went wide over her shoulders, the skirt went down simply and elegant with green flowers going down from around her hips to her feet. Her curly was pulled back into a bun with loose curls framing her face.

"You look beautiful" Harry said smiling as he kissed her cheek ignoring the insult.

"Of course I do" she huffed but the soft smile spoke a million words

"Those robes look great" she smiled as she straightened out his tie.

"I hate these events" Harry grumbled as he moved away from Hermione who was determinedly trying to adjust his outfit.

"Hey guys" Draconis Malfoy called as he walked in waving, he was in an outfit almost identical to Harry's but it had a second layer over the cloak and it was silver and black to match his grey eyes.

"Hey Draco" the twins chorused waving and smiling at their cousin.

"You ready for this?" Draco sighed as he sat down.

"Urgh I would rather be dueling or playing Quidditch instead of doing this, playing nice with the ministry workers and other people who are below us" Harry sneered, he felt nauseous at the thought of shaking hands with everyone and pretending to interested and impressed with their mediocre achievements.

"I saw the Minister showing up as I walked in" Draco said smirking which turned into laughter as he saw Harry's horrified face.

"Fudge is here?!" he cried in dismay.

"He's always at these events" Hermione said sounding confused.

"Yes, but I can always hope he will catch dragon pox or the flu, or get assassinated" Harry mumbled causing Draco to laugh even harder.

"Yes, it is rather unfortunate" a male voice was heard as more people walked into the secondary room.

"Of course it is" a female voice cooed softly.

"Mother of course is heartbroken that husband number 4 died in such a tragic way" the boy known as Blaise said, but the rolling of his eyes and the amused smirk on the 12 year old's face ruined the faux concern he tried to portray. Caterina Zabini was famous for her beautiful Italian looks and the trail of dead husband's she left behind her, no one was stupid enough to not know the truth. Blaise's Father; Delano Zabini had been a loyal Death Eater and best friends with Rodolphus Lestrange, who he had met just after Graduation after being thrown into a mission together. Delano Zabini, as a dark skinned Frenchman had been extremely attractive and gained the attention of a young Caterina. They married a few years later and had Blaise, unfortunately he lost his life fighting Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody when Aurors attacked during a Death Eater meeting, he died in Caterina's arms. Since then Caterina had been making her way through husband's who sided with the light in the first war. Blaise was almost the spitting image of his Father, but his mannerisms were more from his Mother's Italian heritage.

"Oh? He died? When did this happen?" Harry asked his lips twitching like his Father's did when he was trying to avoid laughing.

"Two nights ago, such a terrible thing, I offered to stay home with her and be supportive and comforting but Mother insisted on coming tonight, you know to be surrounded by friends.. and alcohol" Blaise said grinning wickedly, black eyes practically dancing in amusement.

"How did this one die?" Draco asked his blonde eyebrow raising.

"Oh it was so upsetting, the poor man had fallen asleep drunk in the library yet again, but one of the old bookshelves gave way in the night crushing him" Blaise explained.

"How… plebian" Draco drawled.

"And original" Harry muttered, both boys were ignored with a few eye rolls.

"Oh the poor thing, such a tragedy, do pass on our condolences will you Blaise?" Hermione said smiling sweetly.

"Of course, we thank you for your support in this trying time" Blaise responded appropriately which proved too much for Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, who had come in with him, both of whom suddenly burst into peals of laughter.

Blaise was in a simple set of dark purple robes, Daphne was in a pale blue dress, her blonde hair in soft waves, whilst Pansy was in a navy blue dress with her in short straight bob. The girls smiled as they hugged Hermione and Harry hello.

"Hey guys!" yet more voices called out, turning around the group happily greeted a smartly dressed Theodore Nott who was in robes of the similar style of Draco but the same colouring of Harry's so that he would match Hermione and a stunning Luna Lovegood who was in a gorgeous yellow halter neck dress.

Before they knew it the secondary room was full of children of influential people, Daphne's younger sister; Astoria Greengrass was hanging out with the rest of the children starting Hogwarts that year with her. The older children were milling around just waiting to go downstairs and join the adults, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Graham Montague and Miles Bletchley were in the corner with some other classmates with the alcohol that they had snuck in. Before they knew it, it was time for them to join the adults in the downstairs Ballroom. The ballroom was done up spectacularly thanks to Narcissa, Bellatrix and Cassiopeia. The walls were decorated with beautiful green and silver ribbons and white flowers, there was a huge beautiful glass chandelier hanging from the roof. The bar was off to the side of the room with a serve behind it happily handing out drinks to the mingling guests, all the children or young adults under 17 who had been upstairs had made their way to their parents as the night started.

"Hello Father, Mother" Harry smiled as he reached them.

"Oh my boy" Cassi cried wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Cassi dear, you're suffocating to poor boy" Tom laughed.

"Oh but he's growing up so fast, my baby boy is already twelve!" she cried as she let Harry go and allowed herself to be pulled into her husband's arms.

"Cissa you understand don't you?" Cassi asked turning to her older sister who was currently holding onto her own son.

"They grow up too fast" Narcissa nodded before kissing Draco's cheek.

"Mother, Father" Hermione called as she made her way through the thick of people.

"Run Mione! Mother is getting teary" Harry cried before he and Draco lost the fight and laughed hysterically.

"Oh Harry" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes as she accepted the hug from her Mother.

"Lucius, Dion!" a voice cried out, the family turned around to see the Minister walking towards them importantly.

"Cornelius!" Lucius and Tom nodded respectfully before shaking hands with the man, neither liked him very much but he was the Minister and was needed for their plans.

"Minister Fudge" Harry, Hermione and Draco chorused before bowing as respectfully as protocol dictated whilst maintaining eye contact to show they weren't actually below him and were only doing it out of custom.

"What polite children" the overweight and balding Minister stumbled over his words as his bowling hat almost fell off his round head.

"Cornelius, these are my twin children; my oldest and my daughter Hermione Cassiopeia Riddle and my son and heir Hartford Thomas Riddle" both nodded their heads in recognition when their names were spoken.

"Ah of course, well a Happy Birthday to you both" Cornelius muttered with a small smile.

"Thank you Minister" they chorused again.

"Cornelius you remember my son and heir Draconis" Lucius smiled as he smoothly took the attention away from the twins.

"Of course, of course"

"Dear Merlin, he is a lost cause" Harry snorted as he, Hermione and Draco were able to slip away after the polite greetings.

"I can't believe, he got elected" Hermione sighed.

"That's because the public are idiots" Theo snickered as he popped up behind them, startling Harry and Draco who hadn't been prepared for it.

"You have that right, at least there is no peasants here tonight" Draco sniffed haughtily.

"Merlin you look like Uncle Luc when you do that" Harry snorted.

"There you guys are, you won't believe this" Blaise said before raising his hand as if the make them wait as he hunched over to catch his breath, Pansy, Luna and Daphne hurried in after him huffing as if they had run the length of the Manor.

"What has gotten into you four?" Harry demanded, they all spun around when Blaise pointed to the side of the ballroom where a family of four stood awkwardly looking around.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Harry hissed angrily.

"How did they get in?" Draco demanded his grey eyes narrowing.

"Like we want their stench filling our home" Hermione snarled. By now most of the guests had turned around to face the door and either had looks of curiosity or outright distaste on their faces.

 _So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) the start of the second part. Below is the links for an idea on their clothes for the ball. Tune in again to find out who has arrived unwanted. Any guesses?_

HARRYS ROBES; (the first one)

. /search?q=wizarding+robes&client=tablet-android-samsung&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi0toyiovrNAhVJNpQKHc-LD3MQ_AUIBygB&biw=601&bih=962#tbm=isch&q=black+wizarding+robes&imgrc=dDAd-Ibj37UxnM%3A

HERMIONE'S DRESS;

. /search?q=green+dress&client=tablet-android-samsung&prmd=ivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjhk8rUo_rNAhULmJQKHT9OANEQ_AUIBygB&biw=601&bih=962#imgrc=gvbjxwpKaCQCXM%3A


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione stood side by side, their Avada Kedavra green eyes flashed with hatred as the family of four walked further into the room to greet the bumbling Minister. The rest of the cambions stood in a formidable V-shaped formation behind the Riddle heirs, together they followed as Harry and Hermione stormed over to their parents who were talking lowly to each other in disgust of their newest guests.

"Father, what are they doing here?" Harry snarled.

"The Minister invited them unfortunately" Lucius answered for Tom looking apologetic.

"It's my birthday!" Harry cried in outrage.

"Our birthday dear Brother" Hermione cut in smirking slightly.

"I don't want The Golden Boy of Gryffindor at my party, let alone his disgrace to magical people parents! They will ruin everything" Harry whined pathetically.

"Don't whine" Tom snapped automatically before his voice softened.

"I know you don't want them here, we didn't either, but unfortunately both Auror Potter and Auror Black were there when we invited the Minister and he took it upon himself to invite them" Tom said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Fine" Harry grumbled as he watched James Potter laugh uproariously at something the Minister said, his wife and children smiling beside him.

"Oh look, more infestations" Hermione snickered as Sirius Black appeared along with Remus Lupin, much to their surprise Sirius and Remus walked straight past James and Lily only stopping to say hello to the two children then continuing on their way over to a few other people from the Ministry.

"Is that my ickle traitor cousin?" a voice giggled from behind them, turning around they met the polyjuiced and glamored figure of their Aunt Bellatrix. Every time they interacted with people outside of their trusted family, Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus, his Brother Rabastan and their friend Barty Crouch Jr were forced into disguise. They had been arrested in the first war for torturing the popular Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife Healer Alice into insanity. Bellatrix and Barty's disguise were as Dion LeClair's younger siblings.

"Yes it is, and no you can't do anything, we are meant to be playing low for another few years" Tom said rolling his eyes when she pouted.

"Ew, they are heading this way" Hermione hissed nudging her Brothers side harshly.

"Ow!" Harry cried glaring at his sister before watching the Potter family walking towards them, his glare turned to his friends as they moved away to watch the drama unfold from a safe distance.

"Children" Cassi warned softly but firmly.

"Sorry Mother" the twins whispered in unison.

"Mr Potter" Lucius nodded in greeting as the family reached them, Narcissa and Draco stood around him like a true pureblood family.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr… I'm sorry I don't think I know you?" James Potter greeted the men stiffly with his wife and children behind him.

"Dion LeClair" Tom introduced himself smoothly.

"Oh, haven't you been working in the law department at the Ministry?" Sirius asked as he and Remus walked up behind James.

"Yes, that's right" he smiled before noticing everyone's eyes on the unintroduced.

"Oh, how rude of me, this is my sister Laurie and her husband Calem" Tom smiled introducing Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Pleasure to meet you" James, Lily, Sirius and Remus murmured, the latter more politely than the former.

"And of course Mr Black you will know my Wife, Cassiopeia" Tom smiled softly as he pulled her forward to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Yes, Cousin, it is good to see you again" Sirius smiled, he didn't like most of his family but he had always been closest to Andromeda and Cassiopeia Black before he and Andromeda had been disowned.

"Hartford, Hermione" Tom said motioning them to step forward.

"These are my children, I'm sure you know them as their Professors last year" Tom said smiling at James and Lily.

"Hello Hermione, Hartford. Happy Birthday" Lily greeted politely smiling at them.

"Professor" they chorused.

"Oh no need to be so formal, we aren't at Hogwarts, call me Lily" she said before pushing her two children forward.

"Of course you know my son Henry, and this is my daughter Rose" Lily introduced them, Rose looked very much like Lily. Long fiery red hair that hung in soft waves to her waist, bright green eyes glowing much like her Mother's. Harry had always thought he had her eyes, hence why the potion had been made to give them to Hermione, but looking at the two redheaded woman now he noticed they didn't quite match, his and Hermione's were more like the killing curse whereas Lily and Rose's were softer, and slightly lighter.

"I'm not sure if you have met our children?" Tom asked Sirius and Remus.

"Mr Black, Mr Lupin, a pleasure to meet you" Hermione murmured in respect as Harry just bowed.

"It was an honor to be invited, and a Happy Birthday to you both" Sirius smiled, his grey eyes crinkled around the edges as he smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you" Harry nodded before turning as he heard his name being called.

"Harry! Over here!" Theo and Blaise called out from where they stood by the massive windows overlooking the gardens with Luna, Daphne and Pansy.

"If you would excuse me" he said smiling with a nod before heading off with Draco and Hermione on his heels.

(With adults)

"Harry?" Sirius whispered as a sharp look of pain crossed over his face along with Remus and something that shocked them, James'.

"Yes, it's the nickname Hermione gave him while they were young and couldn't pronounce her own or her brothers name fully, it sort of stuck" Cassi said smiling fondly as her children laughed loudly with their friends.

"I was surprised to hear they were yours cousin" Sirius said shaking away the pain on his face, although the pain would never leave his chest, it was like a hole had been carved into his heart, not having his cub with him was the most painful thing he had experienced. The year before, when Lily and James had finally accidentally let it slip where his pup was, he had gone straight to the Dursleys house only to find they had abandoned the poor boy years ago.

"Yes well certain things dictated the secrecy" Cassi responded while Narcissa placed her hand on her sister's shoulder interrupting Sirius' mourning.

"Like their Father?" James questioned raising his eyebrows.

"James!" Lily cried out shocked as his decorum.

"Yes, I was in my final year of Hogwarts, you had graduated two years before and I went home for Yule holidays, it was a rough holiday that year, and shortly after I returned to Hogwarts I was struck down with Dragon pox" Cassi explained.

"I remember, the family was worried you wouldn't make it" Sirius whispered.

"Yes, but we were also concerned for the two beings that were growing inside me, I left Hogwarts early and when I gave birth I was told to expect them to pass, it wasn't until they were 5 or 6 that it started looking like they had a chance" Cassi smiled as Tom linked their hands and kissed her forehead.

"I met Dion here a few years ago and we became inseparable and the twins adored him from the beginning. We got married two weeks ago and he adopted the twins properly" she said grinning widely.

"I am happy for you cousin" Sirius nodding, thankfully both James and Lily were still listening in and they knew that meant the news of the twins 'life' would reach Dumbledore like they had wanted. With Cassi avoiding actually naming the twins Father it would confirm in Dumbledore's eyes that she had been attacked and that the twins wouldn't know the stories of their Fathers reign of terror on the Wizarding World.

…

(With children)

"I still can't believe they are here for our birthday" Harry hissed.

"It's a disgrace, they don't belong here" Draco muttered back under his breath.

"Let's show them just how wanted they are" Hermione grinned wickedly.

"I love how your mind works" Harry replied with an equally wicked grin.

"This shall be fun" Draco laughed.

"Let's show them what we can really do!" Harry and Hermione said together, the group of friends laughed heartedly together.

"So what trouble are you lot causing?" two new voices asked sounding excited, turning around Harry and Hermione came face to face with a Polyjuiced Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr.

"We are going to show The Potter's" Harry started

"Just how wanted they are at these events" Hermione finished, the two of them smirking wickedly.

"Ooh sounds like our kind of thing" Barty crowed gleefully.

"What should we do?" Theo asked looking around keeping eyes out for eavesdroppers who might ruin their fun, specifically the Potter's themselves or their parents.

"We should keep the prank to Henry Potter, his parents are here because they got an invite from the Minister but also they are talking with our parents still" Harry pointed out grudgingly, due to his abandonment he still harbored great resentment to his birth parents, and because of their treatment of Henry Potter, the boy had become a spoilt brat and needed to be taken down a peg, whereas Harry didn't have a problem with the youngest Potter, Rose. She hadn't even been born when James and Lily Potter abandoned their son.

"What prank can we play?" Draco asked smirking.

"We can't exactly use magic though" Harry sighed.

"Why not?" Blaise and Pansy asked curiously.

"Because although everyone 'knows' purebloods use magic outside of school we still aren't allowed, and not only is the Minister of Magic here but James Potter and Sirius Black are Aurors" Hermione explained patiently.

"But we can use magic" Rabastan grinned pointing at himself and a smirking Barty.

"That is true" Hermione smirked.

"We could add the potion that makes the drinker sing loudly to their punch?" Luna suggested happily.

"We could hex him to speak in rhymes" Blaise laughed.

"Change his clothes to ladies clothes when he's not looking?" Barty piped up much to Daphne and Pansy's amusement.

"No we have done all of those before" Harry sighed disappointed, he wanted to really make a statement.

"So you want to do something we haven't done before? That's not going to be easy" Draco commented.

"We can't use anything remotely dark either" Rabastan grumbled as he looked at the Minister then Auror Black and Potter.

"What about some of those Muggle pranks you've heard of?" Theo questioned looking at Harry.

"Ooh yes, drop paint over him? Drop glue and then feathers over him? Put laxatives in his food or drink?" Harry rattled off, his eyes glazed as he imagined each result.

"I like that last one, maybe a simple hex to enhance the smell" Rabastan sniggered.

"And a hex to trip him so he can not escape" Hermione smirked looking at Barty who lit up at having a part in the plan.

"Dobby!" Draco called, the group of troublemaking males were greeted by Draco's nursing house elf.

Old lines and rich purebloods usually had many house elves to cook, clean, and maintain their houses and wait on the Lord's, Ladies and Heirs. But each family also had a personal elf, one that helped nurse their children and act as babysitters and help the head of House, these elves were always cherished more than others especially by the children they raised. The Malfoy's one such elf was Dobby he stood at about 3 and a half feet, with large pale green eyes that resembled Muggle Tennis balls, a long nose similar to the quills they wrote with paired with bat-like pointed ears. Usually the elf wore a large green jumper with the Malfoy house sigil across the back, unless he was in trouble with Lord Lucius Malfoy in which case he would have to wear a raggedy pillow case.

Riddle house had two personal elves due to having twins and not just the single heir, Cinnamon was their primary nanny-elf named by Hermione when they first arrived at the Riddle Manor. Pippin was their second elf, he belongs to Harry named by him after his favorite hobbit.

"How can Dobby help Master Draco" Dobby asked as he bowed to the young heir, the depth of a bow showed the respect each elf held for that Witch or Wizard, when addressing the boy he had helped nurse as an infant Dobby's nose practically touched the floor.

"Dobby, run to the Potions room and retrieve the Laxative Potion will you?" Draco asked mischievously, Dobby nodded at his master with a smile and with a pop he vanished.

"Brilliant, I will distract our savior Henry 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Potter" Harry chuckled sadistically, he winked at his grinning partners-in-crime as he straightened his robes and walked towards his classmate and rival, with a snickering Hermione hot on his heels.

"Ah Henry Potter, there you are!" Harry cried out as pompously as he could, his arms wide open in a welcoming gesture.

"What do you want Riddles?" Henry spat angrily, he wasn't happy that he had been dragged to appear, usually he enjoyed parading around as The-Boy-Who-Lived but he was not pleased about being forced to appear at the dammed Riddle's Birthday party just because the Death Eater Malfoy was inviting the Minister while his Father and Godfather were there so they got invited as well.

"That's no way to speak to the Birthday boy now is it?" Harry cooed clearly enjoying himself.

"I don't even know why I am here" Henry growled.

"Because, your Father is a tosser and got himself invited when we didn't want you here?" Hermione questioned smirking leaning over Harry's shoulder.

"Oh buzz off Riddle #1, it's not like you're anything special, at least I am The-Boy-Who-Lived, I am wanted and celebrated" Henry stuck his nose in the air.

"Oh shut up Henry, that's just embarrassing" a soft voice spoke from behind them both, turning around they faced Rose Marie Potter. She was dressed in a beautiful but simple black gown.

"What do you want?" Henry snarled, his brown eyes filled with dislike when he looked at his own sister.

"Rose Potter?" Harry inquired softly seizing his chance.

"Yes that's me, and Happy Birthday to you two" she said softly smiling at the elder Slytherin.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled.

"You will be attending Hogwarts this year won't you?" Harry questioned with a raised brow, she grinned and nodded excitedly.

"Yes, I am so looking forward to it, I've heard so many stories, and also it was weird last year, both my parents are Professors at Hogwarts as you must know, so last year I lived with The Weasleys, and as much as I love it there, I missed my family"

"Yes, that must of been tough" Hermione nodded sympathetically.

"Well, maybe I will see you in my house this year" Harry grinned, winking as the girl starting giggling madly.

"NO! No sister of mine will be the house of snakes!" Henry cried angrily, glaring daggers at Harry.

"Oh do relax Potter, most people said similar things of your dear and beloved Godfather did they not? No Black before had ever been in Gryffindor" Harry chuckled.

"Father believes I will follow the family into Gryffindor but my Mother says she wouldn't be surprised with Ravenclaw" Rose spoke hesitantly after her brother's outburst.

"I'm sure no matter what you will be sorted into your rightful house" Hermione smiled.

"Thanks, I'm am nervous though, I only truly know Ginny Weasley who is joining me at Hogwarts this year" Rose admitted.

"Well, you see over there, by the old fountain?" Hermione asked as he pointed over to the left side of the room which held an old stone fountain which was now used for flowers and plants, at her nod she continued.

"Sitting next to it is a group of people your age joining this year. In the pale blue dress is Astoria Greengrass, sweet girl and younger sister to my dear friend Daphne. The boy she is talking to is Regan Harper, both will likely be in Slytherin, but Ravenclaw is a strong possibility" Harry grinned as Hermione shooed the youngest Potter towards possible friends.

"Trying to convert my sister then" Henry growled.

"Don't be ridiculous, we are merely behaving how we should, not only are we of a high social standing, our Father is a Lord and our Mother is a daughter of the Black Family, but this is a Ball in honor of us, we must act accordingly and to protocol and tradition" Harry sneered.

"Whatever, Riddle, you're a nasty Slytherin and your Father is most likely a Death Eater hoping for 'HIS' return" Henry ranted, clearly beyond listening, out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Draco approaching where they were standing, hoping Henry wouldn't see the blonde Harry strived to keep Henry's attention on himself.

"You're a very prejudiced child aren't you?" Hermione asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"You're one to speak, you walk around like you own the world and that everyone else is below you, especially Muggleborns or anyone who doesn't agree with your way of thinking" Henry snapped.

"Not really" Harry hummed.

"Just idiots like you" he smirked, Henry was too busy glaring at Harry to notice Draco emptying a small vial of a disgusting maroon coloured potion into his pumpkin juice before making a quiet getaway.

"Hey Harry! Hermione!" Theo and Pansy came running over the second Draco vanished.

"You have to come see what see what Blaise has done!" Theo laughed grabbing Harry's arm, while Pansy grabbed Hermione and proceeded to drag them away. Once they were a safe distance away Draco rejoined them.

"How long will that potion take to start working?" Theo asked.

"Maybe 5 minutes, if that" Draco shrugged.

"I can't wait for this" Hermione sniggered.

"I can't believe Potter is so rude to his sister" Harry commented.

"Really?" Luna asked giggling.

"Okay, not really but it was a shock to see it" Harry conceded.

"Here we go" Draco whispered interrupting their giggling.

"How can you tell?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look at Potter" Draco smirked, and sure enough Henry Potter was shuffling uncomfortably, his face a sickly yellowish green hue, and his mud brown eyes darting around as if looking for an escape route.

Smirking Harry looked over to where Barty and Rabastan were standing, both drinking punch and pretending to be arguing playfully but by looking carefully one could see their eyes watching Henry carefully and waiting for something. Harry caught his Uncle's eyes and nodded slightly and then all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show. Suddenly Henry took off running his hands on his stomach while his face was scrunched up in pained concentration, Barty subtlety waved his wand from his side sending a tripping hex at the panicking Gryffindor. Henry went down hard, in front of the entire ballroom, everyone of importance watched as the boy tried to get up only to trip all over again. But before anyone could come to the boys rescue it happened, the sound of his body releasing echoed around the now silent room. Henry looked up, his face full of mortification, Rabastan sent a silently cast spell to enhance everything within the small and invisible bubble that formed around Henry. The stench swept through the room causing eyes of those closest to him to water, people starting gagging and looks of disgust crossed almost everyone's faces. Henry Potter looked around in horror at everyone watching him, tears of embarrassment welled up in his eyes but he blinked them back harshly as he leapt up and ran for the floo room, with his family on his heels, Potter senior screamed he would find those responsible, Lily was heard trying to calm Henry down, and Rose was giggling silently as she tailed her family out the room. Silence was left behind before Harry, Hermione and their friends erupted into laughter.

 _Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter :) let me know what you think, I am worried about this chapter, took me ages to get it to this point and I am still worried about it. Sorry for any mistakes that may be present._


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose slowly over the hills and the soft light seeped into the windows of the homes found in Little Hangleton. The east wing of Riddle Manor was lit up first, it was clearly decorated with the two youngest members of the family in mind. Two massive bedrooms were joined by a larger than average bathroom, previously one bedroom had been blue and other pink but now both were the colors of the inhabitants school sorted house. Silver walls with green carpet and black furniture. Both rooms held large beds with green curtains surrounding them and a single desk and bookshelves, but both rooms were strangely empty and quiet as they were flooded with light. Two doors down was a spare guest room, the walls a baby blue with yellow vertical lines, an extremely large bed lay in the middle. It was easily twice the size of the other beds in the house, currently sleeping undisturbed under the thick grey blanket was eight children. After the party the night before the eight children had played a late night game of quidditch and upon returning into the home they prompting fell asleep in the huge bed together.

Harry slowly returned to awareness as the light passed over his eyes, he squinted as he felt the two warm bodies laying on him, his cousin Draco lay with his head and shocking white hair lay on Harry's arm, Blaise lay on his legs, something that didn't even make him blink at after all the years of sleepovers. He sat up quietly and softly as to not wake his sleeping friends yet, ignoring the need to go toilet in favor for waking up slowly, looking up he noticed the rest of the group sleeping soundly. Opposite him was Theo and Hermione, his sister was curled up as tight as possible into Theo's chest. Harry snickered as he took in the sight they made, over by the edge of the bed was Luna, Pansy and Daphne who had managed to create a weird little bubble like shape out of their bodies. He shook his head in amusement. He stretched before smirking, remembering the night before, tormenting the Potter heir, no-one besides their parents suspected Harry, Hermione and their friends were behind the bordering on cruel prank. Although from what he had heard from his Uncle Severus it was nothing compared to what Potter Snr had put him through.

He snickered to himself as he remembered his Mother looking at him and Hermione reproachfully after it had happened, whereas his Father had laughed along with Rodolphus, Severus and Lucius. He shrugged, besides he always had the defence that his Father had been worse than them at their age, Tom Riddle had already thought through his plans and started his study into the Dark Arts at 12. Although he didn't think his Mother would accept that defence easily. Sighing he shook his body to wake himself up, the need to get to the bathroom was getting stronger, he tried to stand up on the bed to climb over the bodies unfortunately it didn't work out as planned. His arms flapped wildly in the air as he stepped on Blaise's leg and tumbled down landing on Draco right where it hurts the most, he then clamored over the girls and hit the floor hard before making a dash to the small adjourning bathroom.

"Harry!" Blaise cried out angrily as he rubbed his leg while Draco's scream had tapered off into soft whimpered as he clutched himself.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled as he unzip his pants hurriedly as apparently he had forgotten to change before sleeping the night before.

"What's going on?" Daphne's sleep deprived voice asked as she poked her head up from the bundle she was wrapped in, her baby blue eyes blinking blearily, her blonde hair in a disarray.

"Harry's an idiot" Hermione mumbled fondly as she snuggled deeper into Theo's body.

"Dude! Shut the door!" Theo cried as the sound of Harry releasing himself with a satisfied sigh reached their ears.

"Make me!" Harry cried back.

"Merlin, what time is it?" Pansy asked her short black hair sticking up much like Harry's natural look.

"Like six or seven" Luna yawned without even opening her eyes.

"What?! Why? Why are we awake?" Blaise cried mournfully burrowing his head back into a pillow.

"Because, Harry can't get up without squashing us, and our jewels" Draco deadpanned with a wince.

"It was an accident!" Harry defended hotly as he returned to the bedroom looking happier.

"Nothing with you is an accident" Theo snorted.

"That is true" Harry nodded easily with a grin.

"Well, we are awake now, what should we do today?" Harry questioned as he plonked himself on the edge of the bed next to Luna.

"Why do you look like you're plotting something?" Daphne asked wearily.

"We haven't caused havoc in awhile, maybe we should today" Harry smirked.

"I like Hermione's idea" Luna giggled as Harry ran his fingers through her hair, everyone turned to see Hermione smirking.

"We could visit the little lonely Muggles in the town below" she grinned, Harry whooped loudly as their friends groaned.

"You made boy wonder shit himself last night, wasn't that enough to curb your evil desires?" Pansy asked incredulously.

"You've known them for how long, and you still ask that question?" Draco sniggered.

"I don't know why I bother really" she sighed causing the twins to laugh loudly together and share a cheeky look.

"Oh no" Daphne whispered.

"They are in agreement" Blaise nodded.

"We are so screwed" Theo and Draco whimpered.

"Well, we need to blend in" Harry shrugged.

"Which means only one thing" Hermione smirked.

" **Muggle clothing"** they coursed gaining groans of despair.

….

"I feel ridiculous" Draco moaned tugging at his shirt as he complained yet again at the clothes his cousins had forced him into.

"You look fine!" Harry cried exasperated.

"I look like a peasant, or worse.. a Mudblood" he whined.

"We need to blend in" Hermione waved off his complaints with a smirk.

"But this is.. I don't even have words for it" he tried again.

"You will live" Harry laughed, as he looked over his friends, he and Hermione had very little variety in Muggle clothes for them to borrow so their outfits were all extremely similar.

Harry wore his favourite outfit; a pair of pale pale blue ripped jeans with a white tank top under a dark blue and green flannel shirt which was left unbuttoned and loose with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, on his feet was his black Doc Martens with white shoelaces. Hermione wore a loose black dress that had almost no shape to it with tank top like shoulders, she had paired it with a tight fitting buttoned up denim vest and dark purple combat boots. Draco, Theo and Blaise all wore the same ripped jeans as Harry in varying shades of blue, Blaise having the darkest almost grey like color, Draco and Theo both in a medium blue. Draco had a light blue and white flannel like Harry but had it buttoned up and as pressed as it could get. Theo and Blaise had both opted for the Grey and Black oversized knitted jumpers, all three in identical Doc Martens to Harry. Daphne, Pansy and Luna were all in the same dress as Hermione just different colours; dark Blue, dark Purple and White. Daphne had paired hers with a long sleeved denim jacket, Pansy with a flannel like the boys but it ended up being wrapped around her waist, and Luna wore a black turtleneck under the dress.

"I like my dress" Luna giggled as she skipped happily around them, her beautiful blonde hair flying around in the soft breeze as they walked towards the small township.

"Of course you do" Blaise grumbled as he stumbled yet again.

"These shoes are impossible to walk in" he groaned, Harry and Hermione just laughed joyfully at their friends misery.

"I feel like you're just messing with us, Muggles don't really wear this daily do they?" Theo questioned as he effortlessly dodged a dancing Luna.

"Yeah, just look" Hermione laughed pointing out the Muggles that were already out and about.

"Why did we agree to this?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow even as her hand subconsciously moved to touch the massive butterfly barrette in her hair.

"Because we have the best ideas" Harry declared laughing loudly whilst spinning around with his arms opened wide. Draco rolled his eyes before allowing himself to let go of the pureblood training and he leapt at his cousin making them both fall to the ground.

Muggles watched in silent but obvious judgement as the other two boys shared a look before jumping on Draco and Harry's bodies, giving the innocent mess around the appearance of an all out brawl. Hermione sighed, tapping her foot on the pavement impatiently while Pansy shouted encouragement at the ball of limbs, Daphne rolled her eyes and delicately crossed her arms and Luna laughed happily. Eventually the boys stopped and stood but the laughter while they straightened their clothes out didn't diminish, even after Hermione glared at them.

"You four are ridiculous" she huffed.

"Yes but you would hate it if we weren't around" Harry grinned throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Your hair looks like the end of an old pre-owned Cleansweep 7" Hermione replied with a smirk, Draco squawked, his hands flying to his hair even though the comment hadn't been directed at him. But the laughter and bantering came to an end when they heard a middle aged Muggle woman hissing in disgust at what must of been her husband.

"Such a disgrace, who let's their children run around wild like this, trouble, the lot of them" Harry and Hermione's eyes grew hard as they took in the middle class Muggles. Little Hangleton had always been a predominantly middle class home with the two exceptions; the Riddle family being quite high class, and the Gaunt family being low class because of Marvolo Gaunt and his Father before him.

"I would be careful Muggle" Harry hissed enjoying the horrified look on the woman's face for being spoken to with such disrespect by a child, and the confused expression on her husband's face at the unusual word which was clearly an insult.

"You don't know who you might make mad" Hermione sneered, her eyes flickered to the side to look at her brother, despite wanting to put the Muggle in her place Hermione knew she couldn't let it go too far without bringing the Aurors and Ministry down on them. Compared to Harry, Hermione was level-headed and a thinker, more like a Ravenclaw, whereas Harry never thought ahead, just enjoyed creating chaos and havoc.

"Well I never!" the woman cried out.

"What? Had an actual thought?" Harry shot back causing Draco, Blaise and Theo to laugh loudly behind them.

"Do you even know who you speak to?" Hermione snarled, despite not being able to use their magical status, she remembered the stories of the Gaunt and Riddle family and knew she could use it to their advantage.

"Such insolence!" the man shouted.

"I will not take such disrespect from children" the woman sniffed.

"Where you never taught to respect your elders?" the man asked disdainfully.

"You may be our elders, but we are your betters" Harry laughed.

"We are the children from the Riddle family" Hermione said with a soft laugh, enjoying the pure shock that crossed the Muggles faces, everyone in Little Hangleton knew the story of the Riddle family.

"Our Father himself is the only child of Tom Riddle and Merope Gaunt" Hermione continued smugly.

"The Riddles were killed by their Grounds Caretaker Frank Bryce!" the Muggle male exclaimed.

"Yes, our Grandfather Tom and Great Grandparents Thomas and Mary Riddle" Harry nodded as he smirked inwardly, the old innocent caretaker still lived on the grounds, despite being a Muggle, Tom and Cassi had taken a liking to the man who had cared for the old family's home for so many years. He was completely oblivious to the magic, but helped Cassi, Cissa and Bella when they tended to the gardens.

"I am so grateful that Father decided against naming me Thomas, I would've been the fourth one, it just gets confusing" Harry sighed to Hermione who laughed.

"Harry you would not suit Thomas or even Tom as our Father prefers" they watched out of the corner of their eyes as the Muggles shared a look before walking away talking in hushed tones.

"You know the whole town will know by morning right?" Draco said raising a pale eyebrow.

"Exactly, everyone will know the Riddles are home, and we'll run this dump" Harry chuckled.

"It's the perfect stepping stone" Hermione shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Theo asked her.

"I say we go shopping for a bit and then go to lunch" Hermione responded happily before leading the way to one of the small stores in the district with Luna, Pansy and Daphne beside her. Shrugging Harry, Draco, Blaise and Theo ran after them laughing and joking the whole time.

"Can you believe it's only like 12 days until we go back to school?" Blaise questioned as they entered the small antique store behind the girls, who had somehow already separated and started browsing.

"I know, the holidays went by fast" Harry nodded.

"I wonder who we will get as our new DADA professor?" Draco smirked.

"I have no idea, but I can guarantee they will be as bad if not worse as Quirrell." Harry scoffed.

"Dumbledore is hiring them, of course they will be" Blaise snorted.

"I swear the only Professors that should actually be there is the four heads of houses" Theo shook his head, despite McGonagall clearly favoring Gryffindor they still learnt in her class, Sprout was too bubbly to dislike and she was fantastic to learn Herbology from, Flitwick was clever and easy to listen to in class as well.

"Well, we don't know any of the Elective Professors yet, so their might be more, but I highly doubt it" Harry muttered as he looked up to see Hermione laughed loudly with the girls on the other side of the store.

"That's what we should do!" Harry cried as inspiration hit him suddenly.

"Oh no" Theo whispered.

"He has an idea" Blaise said horrified.

"Oh shut up" Harry snapped but his sparkling eyes gave away the laughter he wanted to hide.

"We can get our people inside!" Harry whispered loudly.

"What?" Blaise asked, turning to Draco wanting a translate but unfortunately the blonde was just as lost.

"What do you mean Harry?" Theo asked curiously.

"We get rid of Professors, get them to quit or get fired and have people we trust apply for the vacant jobs!" Harry explained excitedly.

"How?" Draco asked dubiously.

"I haven't figured that part out yet" Harry admitted.

"Of course you haven't" Draco laughed with Theo and Blaise.

"I'm game" Hermione's voice spoke up from behind them.

"It could be fun regardless"

"Who else?" Harry asked.

"Ooh, this will be chaos" Luna smiled as she stuck her hand out, her eyes glassed over, Harry and Hermione grinned as they placed their own hands over her delicate and pale one.

"Alright, I'm in" Blaise grinned adding his hand over Harry's.

"I'm going to regret this" Pansy sighed gaining a nod from Daphne as both girls added their hands.

"Bring it!" Draco exclaimed laughing and he and Theo added their hands. Laughing the eight preteens threw their hands to the air with Harry crying out.

"Go Team Cambions"

"Hogwarts and Dumbledore won't know what has hit them" a quiet voice sighed from a disillusioned body, Tom smiled as he and Lucius watched his children plot.

"That's my kids" he said chuckling softly.

"They will rule the world"

 _I am sorry for how long this took, I just couldn't get this chapter to where I was happy with it and then I got sick. Hope you enjoy, apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like how I've done Harry and Hermione, I wanted to show a little more that yes they are still Voldemort's kids, they will get slowly darker as they age but no Voldemort won't be like cannon as he is technically 'the good guy' sort of….._


	4. Chapter 4

Harry hummed softly to himself as his quill scratched across the parchment before he paused to look out the only window, he was seated at his desk that rested in the corner of his bedroom. It was the morning of the 25th of August, just a mere seven days since Hermione and himself had turned 12. Granted the 18th hadn't always been their birthday, but the adoption ritual had changed that, Harry would be forever grateful that it did, because now he didn't share his birthday with Wonder Boy Potter anymore. Grinning, Harry looked over at the letter that had arrived that morning, and was currently resting next to the response he was writing.

 _Harry._

 _Happy birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't celebrate it with you; me and George tried to steal our Father's car to come see you. He likes tampering with Muggle stuff and he managed to make it fly! But Mother caught us and because I couldn't say what we wanted it for she assumed it was to get into mischief so we got grounded. It didn't help that we had somehow set fire to the couch just days before, I still maintain it wasn't our fault. Henry 'I'm so great' Potter arrived yesterday, he wouldn't stop bitching about what happened at your party. Congrats on messing with him, he needs to be brought down a notch or two. We have pranked him and our younger brother heaps already. Although our sister seems to be following him around and worshiping the ground he walks on. Ew. We are working on changing that. Also we got our school letters today, will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you want to try sneak off together. Let me know._

 _Forge._

Harry couldn't help but smile again as he re-read the letter. He had been rather annoyed when the old Weasley owl, Errol if he remembered correctly, woke him up that morning with vigorous pecking on his window. But the annoyance was gone abruptly when he recognized the writing to be Fred's. He had laughed heartedly when he read that they had tried to steal the car, it made a warmth glow in his stomach when he realized that they had done it to try and spend his birthday with him. He couldn't wait until they could come clean about each other, but until then, they had to hide from the Light side. Thankfully Fred was accepting of Harry's heritage, not that he knew exactly who was Harry's Father yet, just that he was Dark. Grinning at thoughts of his soul mate, Harry found his hand raising to play with the gift that had come with the letter. The silver snake piercing that now rested through his lower ear and wound upwards, couldn't of been cheap. Harry knew that Fred must of spent all his allowance and then some on it for him, and that thought brought back the warm glow of happiness. Shaking his head, he brought himself back to the present where he returned to writing his response letter.

Freddie.

I can't believe you tried to steal your Father's car?! That's amazing. Although I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that your Father made a car fly! Doesn't he work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department? Don't worry I won't get him in trouble, it's just funny and Hermione would say ironic. Thank you so much for my gift, I love it. I had Hermione help me pierce my ear this morning when it arrived. It looks wicked! Thank you. I also find myself curious as to how you managed to set a couch on fire… although I can't say much on that, I set the curtains in the greeting lounge on fire last year, and almost blew up our training/dueling room the year before. The house seems so quiet at the moment, for once it isn't crawling with our aunts and uncles, cousins and friends. I find myself bored and I don't much care for it. Thankfully Uncle Luc, Aunt Cissa and Draco should be back tomorrow, although I wouldn't never admit to actually miss having them here. We are expected to get our school lists today I think, I shall talk to Father and see if we can go tomorrow, I am looking forward to seeing you again. Thank you so much for my gift, I truly love it. Hopefully I will see you tomorrow, if not, then on the 1st of September.

Harry.

Harry grinned as he signed off the letter, unfortunately his writing hadn't gotten any better since last year, and his structure was, as his Father would say; Atrocious. But thankfully he knew Fred wouldn't care, although he did laugh occasionally when Harry's 'pureblood training' kicked in and he wrote one or two sentences 'posh-like' before reverting back to his normal writing. Although when Fred had first called it his 'pureblood training' Harry had sent an extremely long message explaining differently. It wasn't only purebloods that used the trainings, Harry himself was proof of that as he was a half-blood like his sister and Father. 'The Old Ways' as they called it now was prejudiced to be believed as Dark and Evil. But years back, when Tom Riddle was at school, it was traditional and normal, every child learnt the ways, taught by their Heads of Houses. The banishment of such practices was because of Dumbledore, after he defeated Gellert Grindelwald, he claimed it was all 'Dark'. Many things changed because of that man, and Harry knew, it was up to their Family to restore it all, before Magic punished them for the balance being out. Nodding to himself, Harry folded the letter up and handed it to Errol.

"Deliver this straight to Freddie okay?" Harry told him before stroking the owls head one last time and opening the window for him to fly out with a loud hoot.

"Harry!" he startled when he heard Hermione calling out for him in hallway.

"What?" he cried back.

"Mother wants us to go have tea with her" Hermione said before her footsteps were heard as she walked away. Harry grinned, he loved tea in the parlor, packing away his writing equipment quickly he then hurried down to the glass parlor that came out from the Manor and stretched into the garden. The walls and ceiling were pure glass, it was like being inside a Muggle Snow Globe. The beautiful gardens rose up around them in spectacular waves of colors, and off to left the barn and stable could be seen, which he knew contained horses of both Muggle and Wizarding kind.

"The Tulips are doing exceptionally well, but I will have to attend to the Roses and Lilies soon if they don't take to the new soil" Harry smiled when he heard his Mother, she loved her flowers and gardens.

"I'm sure they will be fine love, you said that Pandora said herself this new soil worked wonders for her but some of the flowers just took longer to adjust to the change" Tom replied while reading The Prophet.

"Of course, Narcissa floo-called this morning saying the same thing, so we suspect they will sort themselves out shortly" Cassi said smiling as she sipped at her tea and reached for a small cucumber sandwich.

"See dear, it will be fine. Merlin Fudge is an idiot" he grumbled as he continued to read the new proposals going through.

"What's new Father" Harry smirked as he entered and sat down next to his Mother while Hermione was on her other side.

"Hartford Thomas Riddle" Harry froze at his Mother's hiss, he knew that tone, he was in trouble.

"What in Salazar's name is in your ear?" she asked, her pale eyebrows tilted, her fierce eyes daring him to lie or try escape.

"Oh, um, it was a present, Fred bought me an ear piercing" Harry mumbled.

"And how did you get it in?" she asked quietly.

"Hermione pierced it with a spell this morning" Harry answered quickly, it was better to get it all out in the open now.

"Traitor" Hermione muttered when their parents turned her incredulously.

"So you decided to pierce your ear without mine or your Father's permission or supervision?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry mother, I was just so excited when it arrived" Harry whispered.

"Tom?" Cassi said looking up to look at her husband who hadn't looked away from his paper.

"Do you want to say anything about this?" she asked.

"Oh right, looks good" Tom said before returning to the paper.

"TOM!" she screeched.

"Oh Cassi, dearest, it's a piercing, not an unforgivable on the Minister or anything outrageously stupid. He knows when it's something really important to come to us and ask" Tom said soothingly, whilst Harry nodded furiously in agreement.

"Fine, but I'm still upset young man" she huffed.

"Yes Mother" Harry nodded before sighing in silent relief.

"Good, now here is your school list, arrived about half an hour ago" she said smiling as she passed the twins identical envelopes of yellowish parchment addressed in green ink. For a few moments there was silence while they read their letters while sipping at their tea.

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling.

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Harry stared in shock and horror as he read his list. The first was expected as they had read Grade 1 in their first year, then the next five on the list were just reminders to bring them back for this year after using them in their first year. But the rest of the list; the ENTIRE Gilderoy Lockhart Collected Works?! What was the new Professor thinking? Harry made eye contact with his sister who was sitting forward with the strongest look of disgust he had ever seen etched on her face.

"This has to be a sick joke" Hermione finally spoke with such conviction that even Harry almost believed she could be right.

"What is it sweetie?" Tom asked dryly.

"THIS!" Harry cried shaking the list in his Father's face furiously, Tom just raised an eyebrow at his dramatic son before taking and reading over the list himself. Harry smirked triumphantly when his Father's jaw dropped in shock and his red eyes widened much like his children's had.

"Dearest?" Cassi asked as she helped herself to more Cucumber and then tried one of the Ham sandwiches.

"They have been told to buy the entire Gilderoy Lockhart Collected Works" Tom said with a shake of his head, the declaration had Cassi choking on her sandwich while looking at her husband waiting for him and their children to cry out 'Got you!'

"That moron?!" she cried out as she snatched the list off her daughter to read for herself.

"Whoever assigned these books should not be teaching" she muttered.

"Bet you it's a witch" Harry joked before catching his Mother's eye and lowering his head with a soft spoken apology.

"Not all of his mindless flock are female Hartford" she said sternly.

"Merlin knows he had enough of both genders when we were in Hogwarts"

"You went to school with him?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.

"He was two years below me at Hogwarts, how that man made it into Ravenclaw I will never know" she shook her head.

"He was an idiot who only cared for his looks and reputation. The only thing he ever did well was Charms" Harry and Hermione hung onto every word, they had always loved hearing stories of their parents time at Hogwarts.

"I shared a dorm room with your Aunt Pandora, we were best friends even back then and used to sit up making fun of the girls who followed Lockhart blindly" Cassi chuckled before sighing in reminiscence.

"You know even back then she was madly in love with her husband, Memphis Parkinson was a powerful and handsome pureblood everyone wanted him, granted he had graduated years before with Lucius. Lucius was not happy when he found out his 16 year old baby sister was sleeping with his best friend who was 28! It was a brilliant scandal, and then she had to drop out of seventh year to marry him quickly because he knocked her up with Pansy" Cassi laughed heartedly.

"As far as people know you dropped out to have my children dear" Tom deadpanned.

"I didn't have big brother Lucius ready to kill his best friend over it" she said as she waved her hand.

"Who else was at Hogwarts with you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Quite a few, but my circle was rather small, we were all Slytherins in my year. Me and Pandora were the only females that year, and the boys were your Uncle Rabastan, Uncle Barty and Uncle Regulus" she smiled sadly at the mention of her cousin. No one had ever really recovered from his Death in 1980, their small group of friends and Bellatrix was hit the hardest. Bellatrix still blamed herself his death, then again she didn't only lose her cousin that night.

"Of course your Uncle Sev was only a year older than us so we spent time with him as well" Cassi said smiling softly trying to dispel the morose air that had settled.

"No Slytherin ever truly liked Lockhart, he was also a victim of the Marauders quite often" she laughed.

"He is an idiot. Why someone thinks they are good learning material is insane" Harry grumbled as he allowed the topic to return to Lockhart.

"I will speak to Lucius, maybe he knows something from being on the school board" Tom muttered as he looked at the list in disgust again.

"It's like Dumbledore doesn't want us learning anything" Hermione sneered.

"We can make this new Professor suffer" Harry cackled.

"You sound like a Muggle adaption of a witch" Hermione deadpanned. Tom and Cassi smiled just lovingly at each other as their children started bickering yet again.

Sorry it's late, had MAJOR writers block. Next few chapters may be late as well. Hope you enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Remember, speak clearly" Tom instructed from where he stood on the right of the fireplace with Cassi, with a deep breath, Harry took a pinch of floo powder from the fireplace mantle. Hermione stood to the left watching with Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa. The group was heading to Diagon Alley to get everything the three children would need for the new school year. Cassiopeia and Narcissa had plans to take the children to get new robes fitted whilst Lucius and Tom were attending to some business and then meet up for lunch. Harry nodded sharply at his Father and with bravado he didn't truly feel he stepped into the fireplace, he hated floo travel, even more than side along apparition.

"Di..Dia..gonalley!" Harry called out coughing as the dust and flames erupted around him, right before he lost track of everything he heard his Father sigh in exasperation and his Sister and Cousin laugh loudly. It felt like his spinning body was being forcefully sucked into a drain, he pulled his arms in tighter after he felt his elbow smack the bricks of the passing gates. He held his breathe in a futile attempt to stop inhaling the smoke and dust around him. Suddenly he came to a sudden stop, he had reached his destination, before he could register his surroundings his body lurched forward from the force of the floo, his eyes wide and arms flailing he went down. With a loud and sickening crunch, he felt his nose breaking as his face connected with a solid, cold, concrete floor. Moaning loudly, he rolled onto his back with his hands clutching his nose, he could feel the blood leaking down his face.

Dizzy, bruised, bloody and covered head to toe in soot, he delicately got to his feet. With his hands still clutching his nose, Harry looked around at his surroundings, he appeared to be in a dimly lit rundown little wizard's shop. A glass case nearby held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards and a staring glass eye. Evil looking masks stared down from the walls, an assortment of what looked like human bones lay upon the counter. Rusty and spiked instruments hung from the cling. Taking a risk Harry peeked out the dirty windows, the broken cobbled street was definitely not Diagon Alley. He had to be somewhere down Knockturn Alley. Despite being the son of The Dark Lord Voldemort, he had never been allowed to adventure down the infamous underbelly of the Wizarding World. With his face still throbbing in pain he made his way silently towards the front door, the sooner he found his family the better. But before he even got halfway across the floor, two figures stepped into the store.

"Dad!" Harry gasped running forward when he recognized the formidable figures, it was very rare that he ever used the word dad or daddy anymore, but he didn't care for pureblood decorum once he felt his Father's warm arms wrap around him. The relief surged through him as he felt safe again.

"Hartford" his Father breathed taking solace in holding his son knowing nothing had happened to him.

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked from beside the embracing duo.

"I'm okay Uncle Luc, just a bit banged up" Harry said as he extracted himself from his Father's arms.

"I can't believe you ended up in Borgin and Burkes!" an excited voice proclaimed happily, Harry looked over his shoulder to see his Cousin poking his head around the shops open door.

"Draco?! What are you doing here?" Lucius asked shocked at the sight of his son and heir.

"We followed you" Hermione stated as her head of messy curls joined Draco's peering into the rundown shop with curiosity.

"Of course you did" Tom deadpanned.

"Your nose looks terrible" Hermione commented at her brother with a smirk as her and Draco entered the store fully.

"It feels it too" Harry grumbled unhappily.

"Oh Hartford" Tom sighed as he sent an _Episkey_ to fix his sons broken nose, bringing forth a sharp yelp as the bone was corrected before sending a _Tergeo_ to clean the blood off his face.

"What will I do with you" Harry grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well you might as well stay here with us until we are done" Tom said looking at his excited daughter and nephew.

"But stay close" Lucius finished for him.  
Harry took the chance with the permission to look around with Hermione and Draco following him around the dusty space. Lucius and Tom crossed the shop, looking lazily at the items on display, and rang a bell on the counter before turning to the children and commanding

"Touch nothing." Draco, who had reached for the glass eye, snatched his hand back.

"This shop is freaky" Harry grumbled as he stared at a glass that held what seemed to be a preserved heart, from what Harry preferred to not know.

"We won't be here long" Tom assured them. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her Brothers disgusted yet fascinated expression as he looked at the bone collection on an old and dusty shelf.

"Ah, Mr LeClair, Mr Malfoy" all three children turned at the new voice, an old, worn and creepy man had appeared at the counter, his voice was as oily as his hair and skin. He looked worse than their Aunt Bellatrix and Uncles Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Barty after their small stint in Azkaban prison. Sunken in cheeks and jaw, sharp and slightly crazy black eyes which were surrounded by dark shadows. Harry shuddered as he felt the old man's gaze fall on him, instinctively he stood in front of his Sister before the man could stare at her as well.

"Mr Borgin" Tom's voice cut across coldly once he saw were the man's focus was.

"These must be your children" Borgin said grinning widely not taking note of the dangerous territory he was treading into. Harry and Draco flinched back as his teeth were revealed. There were at least a quarter missing, and those that remained were either black and holy or false gold. But they stood their ground in front of Hermione, even with their Fathers there they didn't like how he was trying to eye their Sister and Cousin.

"Yes they are, but they are not why we are here" Tom snarled, his glamoured eyes flickering red as he stood in front the children and blocked them from view completely.

"Of course. How can I be of assistance?" Borgin nodded before backing up slightly, even without knowing who Dion LeClair truly was, he could feel the angry magic swirling around the man.

"I have a few things that I got in just today" he simpered.

"We are selling, not buying" Lucius cut across curtly.

"Selling?" Borgin repeated sounding less than pleased as the smile left his lips.

"The Ministry is conducting more raids" Lucius sneered.

"We have some objects that would be…. Embarrassing should the Ministry find them" Tom said still glaring at the man, but he wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He wouldn't punish the disgusting fool until after he had become completely useless. The objects he and Lucius was selling were only minor things that they had no use for anymore, but by telling Borgin of the raids, the news would get around and their sympathizers and allies could hide their own artifacts before they got 'randomly' searched. Their true and cared for Dark artifacts that they had kept were in different underground cellars protected by Tom's own ParselMagic, it was undetectable and unbreakable.

"I understand sir, of course sir" Borgin gave a fake smile as he took a magically shrunken box from Tom.

"We have not been visited yet, but the way the Muggle loving fools have been hanging around the law department, it won't take long." Lucius sneered again.

"I even heard Arthur Weasley is trying to pass yet another law to protect Muggles" Tom snickered to Lucius.

"He won't succeed, not with us in the law department" Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Father can I have that!" Harry called out pointing at the withered hand on a blood red cushion.

"Ah! The hand of glory!" Borgin crowed gleefully as he made to move towards the children, but Tom and Lucius once again blocked his path.

"Insert a candle and it only gives light to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has great taste Mr LeClair" Borgin grinned.

"My son will amount to much more than a lowlife thief or plunderer" Tom sneered.

"Of course sir, no offense sir" Borgin nodded as he whispered his pathetic apologies.

"I am in a hurry Borgin, and would like to get this moving" Tom snapped.

"Of course sir" as Borgin tried to Haggle with Lucius and Tom, Harry walked around glancing at cases and shelves with Draco and Hermione behind him.

"Harry!" Draco hissed.

"Check this out" together they leant forward, in front of them was a beautiful necklace of opals. On the card resting in front of it was written;

 **Caution:** Do Not Touch. Cursed. Has Claimed the Lives of Nineteen Muggle Owners to Date.

"I wonder if it only affects Muggles, or Wizarding Folk as well" Hermione murmured.

"There's only way to find out" Harry shrugged reaching his hand forward.

"You can't be serious" Hermione and Draco cried loudly gaining the attention of their Fathers.

"Hartford!" Tom snapped.

"I have already had to heal you today. Don't make me go to your Mother and explain that she has to bury her idiot of a child already" Hermione and Draco snickered as Harry rolled his eyes at the berating.

"I wasn't actually going to touch it" he whined.

"Oh and what were you going to do then?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow daring him to give an unsatisfactory answer.

"Pick up the pillow holding it" Harry defended.

"And then what?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Throw it at the creep" Harry finally muttered much to Hermione and Draco amusement as they finally burst into peals of laughter. Tom and Lucius snorted whilst Borgin gave an indignant huff of anger, only to quail under Tom and Lucius' glares.

"We are done here" Tom sneered.

"Come Hartford, Hermione"

"Draco!" Lucius called. All three children scurried to stand with their Fathers as they walked out.

"Once his usefulness is over, there is a spot in the dungeons for that man" Tom growled as he pulled Hermione and Harry close to him.

"I'm surprised you didn't Crucio him then and there Father" Harry commented, looking up at his Father's furious expression.

"I would, but he is the best messenger the underground society has" Tom muttered obviously displeased.

"I still can't believe you worked there" Lucius commented dryly.

"That makes two of us" Tom grunted.

"YOU? You worked there?" Harry demanded incredulously.

"I applied for the Defence Professor at Hogwarts as you know, after Dumbledore convinced Dippet that I needed more 'real world experience' I needed work and Borgin needed an assistant" Tom explained.

"He was a creep even back then"

"Where are we going?" Hermione questioned causing Harry to notice that they had taken a left heading deeper into Knockturn Alley instead of a right towards the bright light of Diagon Alley.

"Potions store" Tom said as he stopped in front of another store, the appearance from the outside was very similar to Borgin and Burkes. The tiles on the roof and walls were broken and falling apart, the paint was clearly years maybe decades old and fading badly. The windows were dusty and broken, even the sign above the door was falling apart.

"Hey, isn't there a **Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary** in Diagon?" Draco asked as he wrinkled his nose at the state of the store.

"Yes there is, as far as I am aware he has 12 Apothecaries open in different locations. But this is the only one run for Dark Wizards and Witches. We can get illegal or dangerous ingredients here that aren't appropriate for selling" Lucius nodded.

"So what are you getting here?" Harry asked.

"Quite a bit, we are experimenting a bit with that marvelous stone you bought home" Tom said smiling as he ushered his children into the store.

 _/Flashback Starts\_

 _Harry and Hermione shared a look before taking a breath and knocking on the maple wood door._

" _Come in!" their Father's commanding voice yelled out._

" _Hello Father" they chorused in greeting._

" _Ah, back already?" Tom smiled warmly as he stood up to engulf them in a hug._

" _How was the end of your school year?" he questioned sitting on the edge of his desk._

" _Could of been better" Harry grumbled._

" _Dumbledore gave the house cup to Potter and his sidekicks for defending the school from you" Hermione explained as Harry sulked._

" _Of course he did" Tom muttered darkly._

" _It turns out it was Quirrell pretending to be possessed by you" Harry said chuckling._

" _And just how do you know that?" Tom asked sternly. Smirking Harry and Hermione shared a look, at his Sister's nod he reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone._

" _Dumbledore doesn't know everything" Harry said as he placed the stone in his Father's hand, shock and awe flickered over their Father's face as he just continued to stare at the stone._

" _Daphne, Luna, Pansy, Theo and Blaise played lookout. While me, Harry and Draco went down the trapdoor beneath Fluffy" Hermione said smirking as their Father demanded to know how they did it._

" _Then we got past Devil's Snare" Harry said casually._

" _Then Winged Keys"_

" _Chessboard"_

" _Mountain Troll"_

" _Uncle Sev's Potion and Logic Test" they continued taking turns to mention the tasks._

" _ **Then The Mirror of Erised"**_ _they chorused happily._

" _How did you get past all of those?" Tom cried as he hugged them close as if to reassure himself that they are okay._

" _Fluffy we played music until he fell asleep" Harry grinned._

" _Devil's Snare hates light so we lit a fire" Hermione snickered._

" _Winged Keys, used a fishing net" Harry admitted sheepishly, giving a soft grin when his Father looked at him in shock._

" _The Troll was asleep when we got there so we just snuck around it while it slept"_

" _Uncle Sev's Potion and Logic test was actually easy" Hermione giggled as Harry gave her a look that clearly stated 'says you'._

" _The Mirror, we thought would stump us" Harry admitted._

" _Wait how was the Mirror a task?" Tom questioned._

" _The stone was inside the Mirror. But once again the stupidity of Dumbledore astounds me" Hermione muttered as Harry grinned._

" _He had charmed it so it couldn't be removed by someone who wanted for themselves, to use it for gain" Harry explained._

" _But I didn't want it for me, I wanted it for you and that was enough to work"_

" _I can't believe it" Tom whispered as he looked at the stone in his hand in reverence._

" _And Dumbledore doesn't know anything?" he asked curiously._

" _Quirrell was there waiting for Potter. We fought him, and wiped his memory of us being there. Hermione was brilliant" Harry grinned._

" _You successfully used the Memory Charm?" Tom asked proudly._

" _You children, you continue to surprise me. I am so proud of you both" he whispered. Suddenly his face broke out into an insane grin, his red eyes sparkling maniacally._

" _You got me the Philosopher's Stone and Dumbledore has no idea! We will take him down, The Dark will succeed" he laughed loudly as his children shared twin dangerous smirks. The Light had no idea of what was coming their way._

 _/Flashback Ends\_

Hey readers! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Thank you so much for all the reviews :) it's so amazing knowing I have such great readers :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Some of those ingredients were just disgusting" Harry said looking slightly nauseated.

"You can be such a girl Harry" Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"They had Fresh Livers and Hearts from so many animals, and Lionfish Spines! In clear jars! It was just ew" Harry defended as he shuddered in memory.

"I'm curious about something" Draco spoke up.

"They had Fairy Wings for sale; they have to take them while the Fairies are alive right?"

"I think so?" Harry shrugged.

"Yes they do son" Lucius said, he and Tom had been watching the children banter since they left the store, but he finally spoke up curious as to where his son was going with this train of thought.

"Do they die from it?" Draco asked.

"No of course not dumb ass" Harry snorted.

"They become Thumbelina" he said laughing hysterically, having to stop to lean on a nearby wall.

"You are such an imbecile" Hermione muttered fondly.

"What's a Thumbelina?" Draco questioned curiously.

"SHE, is a character in a Muggle fairy tale, she is the size of a fairy but has no wings." Hermione explained as Harry continued to snigger as he caught his breath.

"Whilst Hartford's explanation is amusing, it is wrong" Tom drawled as they neared the light of Diagon Alley.

"In an actual fact; when a fairy loses their wings, which by the way, makes them extremely angry and annoyed, they are very vain creatures. It takes around a year but new ones will grow back. Although while they don't have wings, they are weaker than when they are first born, and will be more likely to fall prey to predators such as the Augurey." Tom spoke with confidence in his Professor voice, he had always wished to be a Professor at Hogwarts, and even though his dreams had been ripped away by Albus Dumbledore, he had rediscovered his passion by teaching his children.

"There you are!" a voice cried out as they entered the beautiful Diagon Alley, the cobblestoned road was bustling with Wizarding families getting ready for the new year at Hogwarts. Shops had their doors open with bright colours and massive signs luring people in, the smells from the few small cafès and bakeries wafted down the Alley. Children ran wildly up and down the street, but in and out of two shops in particular; Sugarplum's Sweets Shop and Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.

"Oh praise Merlin, you're okay" Cassiopeia whispered as she wrapped her arms around a pair of disgruntled twins while Narcissa was giving Draco the same treatment.

"Mother, I'm fine" Harry choked out.

"I was so worried" Cassi sobbed.

"He was fine love, I found him in Borgin and Burkes" Tom soothed her.

"How on earth did you end up there?" she gasped.

"No idea" Harry answered honestly.

"And you Miss! you just disappeared!" Cassi cried turning on her daughter.

"I wanted to see Knockturn Alley" Hermione grinned.

Cassi shook her head in exasperation as she kissed her children once more.

"You two will be the death of me" she sighed.

"I don't believe we gave our own parents this much trouble" Narcissa said softly as she ruffled her son's straight platinum blonde hair much to his distress.

"But are you really that surprised considering who our Father is?" Harry piped up, receiving a smack to the back of his head for his cheek. But his Mother was smiling softly as she looked at him.

"Where to my love?" Tom asked kissing his wife's cheek.

"Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, the children need new schooling and casual robes" Cassi smiled as her and Narcissa herded their children towards the shop in question while Tom and Lucius walked calmly behind them.

"Mother, my robes from last year still fit!" Harry cried out in dismay, he hated shopping for clothes.

"They are rags now, you are from two prestigious houses and you will dress like it" Cassi replied with a tone that seem to imply she had repeated it before.

"Your Mother is right Hartford" Tom spoke up as they entered the strangely empty Madam Malkin's.

"Not only are all three of you the Son's and Daughter of the most Ancient and Noble House of Black like your Mother's. But you and Hermione are also Heirs to the Great Salazar Slytherin himself." Harry nodded his understanding, his Father's tone meant he was serious and it was something he would enforce.

"Yes Father" Harry whispered.

"Good boy. I know you will do our family and legacy justice" Tom said placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ah Hello dearies" Madam Malkin said smiling widely as she greeted her new customers.

"Madam" Cassiopeia and Narcissa greeted softly whilst their husbands just nodded respectfully.

"What is it you are after dears?" the elderly woman asked politely.

"These three need two more Slytherin uniform packs each. Plus two casual robes each, two pairs of leather gloves each, and I want all of them to have self ironing, self repairing, self heating/cooling and impervius charms on all items." Cassi spoke addressing the magical seamstress who was jotting down notes while her measuring tapes flew around Harry, Hermione and Draco taking down their measurements.

"Will you come back for this later or do you want it owled to you?" Madam Malkin asked.

"We will come by before we leave to pick them up" Tom said coldly.

"Of course" Madam Malkin smiled, used to such attitude from pure-bloods and even high standing half-bloods.

Finally after what seemed like hours of torture the children were free. Narcissa and Cassiopeia had decided to drag their husbands to try some tea and scones at the new little café. With their newfound freedom the two boys grabbed Hermione's arms and dragged their unwilling captive to their favourite store; Quality Quidditch Supplies. Grinning the two boys grabbed new Broomstick Servicing Kits, and some new Quidditch gloves. Draco watched enviously as Harry ordered another set of Slytherin Quidditch Robes.

"I can't wait to join the team" he bemoaned.

"You don't have to wait too long" Harry soothed.

"Miles will graduate at the end of next year" he pointed out, Miles Bletchley was still the current Keeper and was returning to his sixth year.

"Yeah that's true" Draco perked up slightly.

"Besides, isn't the reserve position open this year?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah, that's right Seth Farley graduated, along with both our Beaters; Hyland Anks and Rhys Colton" Harry said nodding.

"Who's going to take the Beaters spots?" Hermione questioned.

"Blaise and Theo are trying out, but they might not get them if the others trying out are better, Marcus won't risk the team just because he is friendly with us" Harry said as he grabbed his purchases off the counter and walked towards the door.

"Wow! Look at the Nimbus 2001!" Harry whispered in awe as they stopped to gaze at the new racing broom that had only been released that month, and was currently resting in the front window.

"Look at how sleek it is" Draco whispered back never removing his live of sight from the broom.

"It's a broom" Hermione deadpanned, keeping the bored expression on her face even when the two boys turned to her with identical horrified expressions.

"HERMIONE!" they shrieked in outrage.

"Oh, really?" she scoffed, as they proceeded to fall to their knees with their hands clutching at their chests in the middle of the crowded store.

"Blasphemy!" Harry cried.

"How can you speak against Quidditch?" Draco demanded in his best Malfoy voice.

"It's a game!" Hermione cried in amusement.

"It's a lifestyle" Draco declared passionately as he and Harry stood back up.

"It's a religion" Harry said firmly.

"You two are just ridiculous" Hermione scoffed, but the two boys just grinned unrepentantly.

"I need new friends!" she declared as she walked out of the store.

"See you say that, but you won't replace us" Harry said cheerfully as he skipped next to her.

"You love us too much" Draco nodded from her other side.

"Right now I am struggling to remember why?" she muttered rolling her green eyes.

"OUCH!" the boys shouted clutching their hearts yet again.

"You two are impossible" she said fondly shaking her head.

"So these new friends of yours, are they boring bookish Ravenclaws?" Harry asked grinning.

"Oh! Oh! Will they be 'fraidy Badgers?" he continued while Draco laughed loudly.

"Are we allowed to interact with them or are we kept separate?" Draco sniggered, Hermione just sighed and kept walking leading them down Diagon Alley.

"You two are a lost cause" she sneered.

"I resent that" Harry declared happily.

"Where are we going 'Mione?" Draco questioned, looking around as they past store after store.

"Flourish and Blotts" she said quickly as she tilted her head looking for the store in question.

"No!"

"What?" the boys groaned loudly.

"There are a couple of books that have been released recently that I want for side reading at Hogwarts this year" she explained.

"Can't you grab them when we go later to get our school books?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, come on 'Mione" Draco agreed nodding his head furiously.

"Oh for Salazar's sanity" Hermione grumbled as she looked at their pleading faces.

"And where would you prefer to go?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Anywhere else" Draco deadpanned.

"Harry?" she asked when he didn't answer, to her shock Harry's face was tinged slightly pink. His green eyes wide staring at something over her shoulder. Turning around she grinned wickedly when she saw Fred Weasley grinning in their direction, before sending a discreet wink at Harry.

"Ooh goody… Weasels and Potters" Draco sneered taking note of Fred's family standing behind him. Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed to be trying to keep track of their brood whilst talking to Mr and Mrs Potter at the same time. Percy was standing straight and silent beside his Father, Ron was talking to Henry while laughing loudly. Ginny and Rose were staring at their older brothers and whispering quietly.

"Mum! Can we go now?" George complained loudly.

"Yeah, I want to see the new range of stuff at Gambol and Japes!" Fred yelled.

"Stick together and meet us back here in an hour!" Mr Weasley said back grinning.

"Arthur! I don't want them wasting their pocket money on that crap!" Mrs Weasley screeched, hurting the ears of everyone within hearing distance. But it was too late, Fred and George had disappeared into the thick of the crowd. Grinning widely, Harry grabbed the arms of Hermione and Draco and dragged them a few shops down to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.

Harry gasped when as soon as he entered the Joke Shop he was grabbed from the side and pulled behind a shelf hidden from the window to outside.

"Fred!" Harry gasped as he recognized the face of his 'attacker'

"Don't scare me like that!" he muttered slapping Fred's arm lightly.

"Hey Harry" Fred grinned shamelessly, Harry looked up into the beautiful blue eyes of the tall fourth year. He was just as Harry remembered but somehow different at the same time. His hair was the same sunset burnt orange, but it was slightly longer than the year before. He also seemed older already, despite it only being just shy of two months since they had seen each other. Harry felt himself melt as Fred pulled him into a squishy hug, but the heartwarming moment between the two soulmates wasn't too last, they were interrupted by Hermione, Draco and George all gagging… loudly.

"Gay!" Hermione cried out playfully in a surprisingly deep voice as she witnessed the lovesick glances between the two boys.

"Well obviously Hermione" Harry snarked causing Fred to hide his laughter in Harry's messy hair.

"You two are sickening" George grinned at his twin brother.

"You should've seen Harry over break, constantly waiting for letters and blushing madly when they did arrive. Locking himself up for hours so he could reply" Hermione laughed.

"Hermione!" Harry cried indignantly.

"Forge was the same" George smirked.

"Gred!" Fred cried in dismay.

"Come on, I know when we aren't wanted" Harry sniffed boorishly, wrapping his small hand in Fred's and walking off, deeper into the store. Hermione, Draco, and George's laughter following them.

"How was your holidays?" Fred asked curiously as his thumb rubbed over the back of Harry's hand.

"It was fine, kind of missed the chaos of Hogwarts though" Harry admitted.

"Yeah, it gets like that" Fred laughed.

"What about you guys? I'm surprised you aren't being monitored closely anymore" Harry said.

"Yeah, so are we. Mum was being unbearable, we ended up spending most of the holidays locked up in our room working on experiments." Fred explained as he floated from shelf to shelf picking up bits and pieces.

"We have perfected the Puking Pastilles from last year, and we think we have mastered the recipe for the Fever Fudges" Fred beamed brightly as he talked about their success.

"You are very passionate about all this" Harry smiled as he waved his hand around indicating the products surrounding them.

"Yeah, it's our dream. me, George, and Lee; we all want to own our own store eventually and out do Zonko's and Gambol and Japes, and maybe even Honeydukes if we expand" Fred was grinning so widely now that Harry couldn't help but wonder if it hurt his face yet. Harry had known it was his dream since the previous year, The Mirror of Erised had shown both Fred and George owning their own store, but it was different to knowing it and seeing the joy and passion on his face as he spoke about it.

"Mum keeps saying it's childish and that we are being ridiculous for wanting to follow our dreams" Fred sneered, it was the first time Harry had ever seen such an expression on his face.

"I know you can do it, and you will" Harry said with such conviction Fred couldn't help but smile and believe his words.

"Thanks Hart" Fred whispered hugging him tight.

"Hart?" Harry questioned cutely tilting his head to the side, not that Fred would say that to him, he was smarter than that.

"You needed a nickname, you called me Freddie, I thought it was appropriate considering you do literally hold half of my heart and soul. Plus it's the start of Hartford as well" Fred shrugged unabashedly.

"I like it" Harry whispered, blushing he looked up at Fred and felt himself move closer, his eyes on Fred's lips, Fred clutched Harry close and moved his head down slowly as their eyes closing on instinct.

"Hey Forge!" George suddenly popped up from around the corner causing the startled boys to leap apart in shock, their cheeks heating up bright red.

"Ahh, never mind" George muttered smirking as he disappeared quickly, not even a minute later Fred and Harry could hear him laughing loudly while he told Draco and Hermione what had happened.

"I hate you so much right now" Fred grumbled to a grinning George as he and Harry made their way over. They just knew this wouldn't be the end of the teasing.

Thanks to all my readers :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for any mistakes. For those that don't remember like my mate; Forge and Gred are the nicknames the twins use to confuse people even more.

Forge: Fred.

Gred: George.

 **Special Notes;**

I MET JAMES AND OLIVER PHELPS! I got my photo taken with them at Armageddon New Zealand. For those that don't know what it is; it's a convention for books, comics, comics, manga, anime, movies, cosplay and gaming. I went as a young Bellatrix Lestrange. It was amazing, the twins are such much cuter in person.

Also my best friend has an original story on FictionPress. Her name is RougeWolf22, the story is called Soul Searcher so if you read original work as well fanfiction then pop over and have a read.

If I start a Facebook page for my writing updates and other such stuff would you guys be interested?

Thank you guys so much :) see you next update! :)


	7. Chapter 7

"It will be so much easier to sneak around once we are at Hogwarts" Fred grumbled as the mismatched group managed to yet again only just avoid being seen by Fred's family or the Potter's.

"It won't be much longer before we can come out and tell the truth" Harry whispered looking guilty for making them hide themselves.

"Hey, none of that Hart. I understand" Fred whispered grabbing Harry's hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"Thanks Freddie" Harry whispered smiling softly.

"No need to thank me" Fred shrugged clearly uncomfortable with the absolute appreciation coming from Harry, he wasn't used to such things, sure he got it from time to time from George when he had a good idea, and he knew his eldest two brothers Bill and Charlie loved him, and his Father but not from anyone else. His Mother seemed happiest when she was screeching at him and George, Percy pretty much ignored everyone in favor of studies and proving himself, Ron was always a difficult child but he got worse when he befriended Henry Potter, the two of them were extremely arrogant and loved to get the twins in trouble as much as possible. And sweet little Ginny, she used to worship him and George, she loved pranking and causing havoc, until their Mother started to fill her head with bullshit fairy tales of her marrying Henry Potter and becoming the new Lady Potter. It turned his stomach that his baby sister was being used just to up their families standing in The Wizarding World.

"So did you enjoy the Muggle comics I sent you?" Harry questioned when he felt that the topic needed to be changed.

"Yeah, me and George read all of them, they were great! How in Merlin's name did you find them?" Fred asked as he cheered up.

"When I was younger, Father took us out in the Muggle World and we found them in this little shop by complete luck, I ending up loving them and ever since I go exploring in Muggle shops for more whenever I get a chance" Harry grinned.

"Soo.." Harry laughed playfully.

"Who was your favorite character in the ones I sent?" Fred laughed as he thought back on the numerous comics he had read over the summer holidays.

"The Joker and The Riddler" he grinned nodding, happy with his end choices, Harry fell into laughter.

"Really? Not the heroes?" he joked nudging playfully.

"Nah! They were cool and all, don't me wrong, but the tactics The Joker and Riddler used were so good" Fred explained gaining a nod of agreement from a grinning Harry.

"I just enjoy the chaos they create" Harry laughed.

"Maybe we can use some of those on our classmates this year" Fred smirked.

"Freddie!" Harry mock gasped.

"I didn't know you had it in you" he smirked back.

"Don't presume you know me fully just yet little one" Fred smirked as he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, linking over each other behind his neck, pulling him in tight with no way to escape.

"Oi! You two! Come see this!" The two were brought out of their moment by Hermione yet again, turning they followed Hermione to where Draco and George were standing with a newly arrived Lee Jordan.

"What's going on?" Fred asked dubiously when he noticed the mass swarm of Witches and Wizards outside Flourish and Botts.

"What in Salazar's bloodline is going on?" Harry muttered as two squealing Witches bumped into him.

"Move!" one snapped, before forcing her way through the crowd. The group shared bewildered looks before shrugging at each other and pushing through the excited crowd to see what was making so many people so excited. The reason became clear when they got close enough to see a large banner stretched across the upper windows.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart:**

 _Will be signing copies of his autobiography;_ Magical Me, _today from 12:30pm to 4:30pm._

"We can actually meet him!" an elderly Witch exclaimed delightedly.

"Who would want to?" Harry scoffed at Hermione, although apparently not as quietly as he had thought judging by the death stares the Witch and her friend shot him. Snickering Hermione led the way into the jam-packed store, elbowing people out of her way, which was an impressive feat in itself, the store was so full that everyone was in everyone else's personal space. There was barely enough room to breathe let alone move, finally though Hermione managed to get them to the other side of the shop and up the stairs.

Flourish and Blotts was a beautiful gold stoned building, there was the main floor which was level with Diagon Alley's walking path, it was a spacious room which had walls lined with the best selling books of the year, all shelves and walls made of the gold stones from the outside. Then towards the back, just shy of being the centre of the room was the counter which was slightly curved at the ends and made of solid obsidian and designed to look worn, old and slightly melted. The base floor normally had anywhere between six to ten massive crates, also made of obsidian. Every crate came up to an average man's waist and each would contain different books, varying from specials that were happening, extra or old stock, and second hand books. On the left side of the store, were slanted obsidian stairs that lead to the smaller sized second floor, which was a permanent mezzanine floor. It was basically an indoor balcony which overlooked the lower floor, and the walls followed the downstairs design of being covered end to end in books.

Standing at the edge leaning on the obsidian rail, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George and Lee watched as everyone below spoke excitedly.

"Oh shit" Fred muttered, he and George scrambled back from the railing suddenly.

"What are you doing?" an amused Harry questioned.

"Mum and Dad are down there" Fred whispered.

"Oh relax, Hermione cast a 'notice me not' charm when we walked in" Harry laughed.

"Without us noticing?" George asked impressed.

"It's a talent" Hermione grinned wickedly.

"Wait, what about the trace?" Fred asked looking worried, ever since he had gotten to know Harry's family he had to come to care them, they were unique and so different from his own family. They had no expectations except to be happy.

"You mean your parents didn't tell you?" Harry asked looking highly confused and slightly offended at the same time.

" **Told us what?"** Fred, George and Lee all spoke in unison.

"The trace doesn't work like that, it traces the magic not the user. If we used magic at home or even here, all they would know was magic was being used, not that an underage Witch or Wizard was doing magic. The trace is only used as a threat so underage users can't use magic in front of Muggles and risk exposure of our world.*" Harry explained, all three fourth year boys looked stunned beyond belief, their mouths opening and closing with no sound escaping them.

"So you guys get to do magic in the holidays?" Fred finally managed to ask.

"Yep, all the time" Harry nodded.

"Why didn't we know this?" George asked aghast.

"No idea, most purebloods do know it, majority of workers at The Ministry know it too, then they pass it on to their children." Hermione mused.

"So your Father should've known" Harry said curiously with his head tilted to the side.

"He would of just not told them" Draco murmured as his sharp grey eyes looked over the undignified display from the Wizards and Witches below them.

" **Mum"** Fred and George spoke together, their tones laced with disgust.

"She would've told dad" Fred started.

"To not tell us kids" George finished for his brother shaking his head sadly.

"She doesn't like us doing us anything"

"She likes us being under her control"

Sensing the bad mood Hermione turned to Lee.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me and my brothers are known as half-bloods, but that's only because there isn't really another way to explain it, both my Mother and Father are Muggleborns." Lee started, tensing a bit when he said his parents were Muggleborns, he hadn't been able to spend much time with his best friends soul mate and friends the year before and wasn't sure how the Slytherins would take it.

"Don't worry about us" Hermione laughed when she saw it.

"We are half-bloods" Harry continued.

"Don't say anything though? We aren't ashamed of it but we just don't need it spread around" Hermione shrugged.

"I won't say anything" Lee promised before continuing to explain why he didn't know about the magic outside of school loopholes.

"My mum is a Healer and Father is a Herbologist, they wouldn't know any different" he explained shrugging, the dark skinned, dreadlocked boy seemed happy that it wasn't because his parents wanted to hide it from him.

"Wait brothers? Plural?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, Kit is the eldest at 22, Tye is 20, Max graduated last year at 18, and I'm the youngest" Lee shrugged.

"All Gryffs?" Harry joked.

"Nah, only me and Max, just like dad, Kit and Tye were Ravenclaws like our mum"

"The Potter's have just joined them downstairs" Draco said softly, they all leaned on the rail slightly to get a better view. James Potter stood tall, it was easy to see why he had been voted second for best looking Wizard in his years at Hogwarts; his dark brown messy hair was sticking up everywhere, but it seemed natural and suited the man. His brown eyes, normally sharp and narrowed were slightly glazed as he if he had been working all hours of the night, until a soft hand landed on his shoulder. His eyes focused when he locked eyes on his wife, Lily Potter was as beautiful as ever standing at his side, her long red hair cascaded down her back, her green eyes sparkling. She tightened her hand on her husband's shoulder before turning back to Molly Weasley and laughing at something the other redheaded woman said. Henry and Ron seemed to appear suddenly from the crowd.

"Oh good, there you are" Molly somehow managed to be heard even by the group of teens upstairs over the racket of all the excited customers.

"She has a talent" Harry mused smiling as Fred nodded before wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"You should hear her when she is really mad" Fred shuddered.

"Which is basically the only time she talks to us" George muttered.

"I swear a Banshee has a nicer voice" Fred smirked.

"We will be able to see him any minute!" she gushed, her hands raising up to pat down and comb through her curls. Harry, Hermione and Draco turned incredulous stares at Fred and George who were both shaking their heads in disgust and horror.

"We have no" Fred started.

"Idea why she" George continued.

" **Is obsessed with him"** they finished together.

"You know listening to you two talk is like watch a match of… oh Merlin, Harry what is that Muggle game you have at home?" Draco asked.

"Table tennis?" Harry asked dryly.

"Yeah that one!" Draco said happily, ignoring his cousins amused expression.

" **We've been told"** they grinned maniacally.

"Look!" Lee whispered pointing downstairs, everyone's heads turned at the same time. Gilderoy Lockhart had appeared from the door that led to the back storage room. He stood looking around before breaking into a wide smile and walked… very slowly to the counter, stopping to pose a few times for the camera man at the front of the crowd. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George and Lee couldn't help but release a few sniggers as the blonde man showed off perfect white teeth with another wide smile. The crowd was eating it up squealing out to him madly. At first glance yes Harry could say the man was attractive, soft wavy blonde hair, baby blue eyes paired with perfect teeth and a fair complexion. But when he focused he could see the ugly below. The smile was way too big to be genuine, the eyes sparkled but more with greed than happiness, it all added up to the simple fact; Gilderoy Lockhart was not a man to be trusted.

Suddenly the man froze mid pose and his grin became all teeth.

"It can't be! Henry Potter!" the man cried, the photographer gave an excited squeak as Lockhart dived into the crowd and dragged Potter to stand next to him at the counter, both males placed fake smiles on and waved at the crowd. Several women swooned at the sight, Lily was standing there smiling proudly at her son only to harshly hush her daughter when she whispered something to Ginny. James was watching the scene impassively, the normally expressive man was stoic as he watched his son get praised and worshipped, until Lily leant over and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. His brown up lit back up and he smiled warmly at her before turning his wide grin at his son.

"Nice big smile, Henry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth.

"Together, you and I are worth the front page." Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clasped him tightly to his side, not that teen savior seemed to mind, Harry snorted in amusement when none of the 'adoring' fans seemed to notice the false modesty on his face.

"This is disgusting to watch" Hermione muttered receiving nods of agreement from all the males.

"They are peacocks displaying themselves shamelessly" Harry sniggered.

"Hey!" Draco said offended.

"My family breeds peacocks"

" **We know"** Harry and Hermione said blandly with straight faces before collapsing helplessly into giggles.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Lockhart called for silence, which was granted from the fans below quickly as they all hung on to his every word.

"With young Henry here today, it is the perfect moment to announce something I've been sitting on for sometime!" he said dramatically.

"Oh no" Hermione whispered.

"Please tell me I'm wrong" Harry pleaded desperately as he watched with apprehension.

"Henry Potter and his classmates stepped in today to buy a copy of my Autobiography _Magical Me_. But they will also be in fact getting the real Magical Me! I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that I will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" cheers resounded from downstairs of the book shop. Whereas the six students upstairs groaned loudly; Hermione proceeded to smack her head on the rail… repeatedly, Draco looked like someone had killed his prized Abraxan horse. (Trixie, he had gotten her when his Mother's Abraxan, Stars, gave birth when Draco was only 5) Fred and George were pretending to cry on each others shoulders, Lee was just staring stupidly at nothing as if trying to comprehend what had just happened, and Harry was glaring at the man, calculating ways to make his life miserable.

"Oh this year is going to suck" Draco whined.

"I don't know, I think we can turn this around to be good for us" Harry smirked, his eyes glinting.

"We have a target?" Fred asked grinning.

"We have a target" Harry confirmed as his eyes didn't leave the smiling, waving, idiot below.

For an idea of what I mean by mezzanine floor;  . /search?q=mezzanine+floor&client=tablet-android-samsung&biw=601&bih=962&prmd=imvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiVjOf5zYfQAhWDrJQKHca2BBkQ_AUIBygB#tbm=isch&q=mezzanine+floor+in+a+library&imgdii=7LyBBKM10FMf3M%3A%3B8GtVCW7j6UAjwM%3A%3B8GtVCW7j6UAjwM%3A&imgrc=8GtVCW7j6UAjwM%3A

*I've explained it like this because of when dobby used magic, they picked it up so I believe it's the magic not the user.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for any mistakes me or my best friend have missed. This chapter was remarkably easy to write thank Merlin. Hopefully the next chapter is as easy.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sighed heavily as he packed up his trunk, his forehead was scrunched up in thought as he crouched over to look under the bed to look for his favorite shirt. With a triumphant cry, he crawled out with his hand clenched around the sleeve of a yellow and striped Henley shirt with a wasp on the front, and printed in large letters across the back was Wimbourne Wasps.

"Found what you were looking for?" an amused voice asked for the doorway, looking up he saw Hermione standing there smirking with her trunk packed at her feet.

"Yep" he said happily holding it out for her to see.

"And you left packing until the last moment again didn't you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he responded loftily.

"I'm sure you don't" she sniggered.

"Are you two ready to go?!" Tom called down the east wing hallway.

"YES!" they yelled back in unison.

"Ready for a new year at Hogwarts?" she asked grinning as they walked down the hallway towards the fireplace so they could floo to Platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express, only people who worked for the Ministry and could afford the outrageous expense could have their floo hooked up to the Platform.

"Are you kidding?" Harry responded.

"I'm seeker of the Slytherin team, spending more time with Freddie more and all our friends, tormenting the new Defense teacher, and pulling the wool over Dumbledore's eyes for another year. It's going to be brilliant!" He laughed.

"You have no intentions to study do you?" Hermione said rolling her eyes, Harry scoffed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I didn't think so" Hermione snorted.

"You two ready?" Cassiopeia asked smiling when her children walked into the room, she was standing with Tom and the disguised Bellatrix and Rodolphus waiting to take the children to Kings Cross.

"Yes mum" Hermione nodded.

"I think so" Harry grinned unrepentantly as his mother just sighed and shook her head exasperatedly.

"He gets this from you" she accused her husband who just smirked at her before swooping her into a deep kiss.

"Ew" Harry declared as he watched his parents.

"Shush" Hermione said as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow! That hurt!" he cried pushing her.

"Children!" Cassi cried in frustration as Harry and Hermione pushed each other around again.

They reached King's Cross at a quarter past ten, with plenty of time to spare they busied themselves with alternating between annoying each other and searching for their friends.

"Oh thank Merlin" Cassi whispered.

"There is Lucius, and Narcissa" she said loudly enough for the twins to stop their bickering, turn around and wave excitedly at their cousin as he made his way over.

"Hey Draco" Harry said grinning.

"You guys ready for a dreadful year of defense?" Draco laughed.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be soo much fun" Harry said sarcastically.

"Just behave yourselves" Narcissa pleaded at the three smirking twelve year olds.

"When do we not?" Harry asked in faux innocence causing Tom, Cassiopeia, Narcissa, Lucius, Bellatrix and Rodolphus to groan.

"Giving you grief?" Narcissa asked sympathetically as she watched their children wave widely at a newly arrived Blaise and Theo.

"Oh Merlin, I love them but I just want to curse them" Cassi whispered.

"They have been bickering since we got up this morning" Tom said shaking his head.

"Hey you guys" Theo greeted as he reached them, before wrapping Hermione up in a hug.

"Hey" Harry greeted him back with equal enthusiasm.

"Have you seen the others?" Blaise asked he dropped his suitcase beside them panting heavily.

"Not yet" Harry shook his head.

"You do know there is the Feather-light charm, to make things easier to carry, don't you?" Hermione said smirking at her friend, Blaise's silence was enough for Harry to get an answer.

"You forgot again didn't you?" he asked laughing.

"Oh shut up" Blaise grumbled.

"Children, it is time to find a compartment" Tom interrupted with a fond smile.

"Yes Father" Harry nodded.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Cassi whispered as she wrapped her arms around her children.

"We will write every week, and we have the mirrors with us" Hermione soothed her Mother as Harry promised his Father the same.

"A new year at Hogwarts, what shall we do to pass the time" Harry snickered as they loaded their trunks into a small compartment near the back.

"Cause havoc and mess?" Daphne's voice said as the blonde haired, blue eyed girl entered.

"Make therapy needed for students" Pansy added grinning from behind Daphne.

"Hey!" Harry cried indignantly.

"I am not that bad" he defended, receiving incredulous looks in response.

"Okay, so maybe I am" he conceded with a grin.

"Did you know you have Blibbering Humdinger's swarming around your head" Luna's soft and floaty voice filled their already cramped compartment.

"What are those?" Hermione asked tiredly, she loved her friend but sometimes it was hard keeping track of all the girls creatures.

"They feed on nefarious thoughts" she said smiling vacantly.

"That explains why they follow Harry" Hermione sniggered.

"I am an absolute innocent angel" Harry declared, his friends dissolving into giggles and laughter at the serious tone the boy had adopted.

"You're a Cambion, just like the rest of us" Draco snorted.

"You lot are impossible" Harry sniffed, before sitting down, unfortunately due to the amount of them in the limited space, he ended up sitting on Theo before the brunette pushed him off onto the floor with a yelp.

"We should've gotten a bigger compartment" Harry grumbled as he rubbed his lower back.

"We can do the extension charm" Hermione said looking at Harry curiously. The charm was extremely difficult, most seventh years couldn't do it correctly, it was also regulated by the ministry because if used in Muggle areas it could risk their exposure. Over the summer though Rabastan and Rodolphus had taught it to them, because of the difficulty of the charm, they had struggled alone but together they had managed.

"Sounds good to me" Harry grumbled pulling his wand out.

"Together?" she asked, he nodded as he forced himself to relax and concentrate.

"One" Harry said.

"Two" Hermione counted.

"Three" they said in unison before waving their wands and speaking the incantation together perfectly.

"Capacious extremis" they grinned as their magic weaved into each others creating one magic ball which split into threads and then spread out forcing the compartment to move with it, people on the outside unaware of the changes happening in front of them.

"That's better" Harry said smugly as he fell backwards onto the seats which could now fit ten or more people instead of the six from before.

"I have room!" Draco cried happily as he stretched out across his side of the compartment.

"Move it Blondie, the space isn't just for you!" Pansy demanded as she shoved Draco's legs off the leather before sitting down herself.

"Bitch" he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nothing" he squeaked causing Harry to laugh at him.

"Oh no, my Mother found yours" Blaise said his voice full of dread as he looked out the window to see their Mothers all talking a small group.

"That's never a good thing" Harry said fearfully, the last time their Mothers had conversed it ended with all of them being roped into a shopping trip for all new wardrobes, individually they were scary, together they were lethal.

"Oh Merlin, my mother has seen them" Theo groaned, smacking his head on the window.

Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Cassiopeia Riddle, Pandora Parkinson, Caterina Zabini, Marigold Greengrass and Samantha Nott had all been friends since their own Hogwarts years. They were famous for enjoying their children's suffering, their shopping trips and all were taught The Dark Arts and made formidable opponents.

"Salazar knows what they are planning" Pansy said peeking outside from above Harry, who had been forced into a crouch.

"Probably the wedding for one of us" Daphne said scornfully, she loved her parents but the amount of times she had to fight them over marriage contracts was ridiculous.

"Ugh!" Harry, Hermione, Draco, Theo and Blaise all shuddered in disgust before moving back to their seats.

"Speaking of weddings and betrothals" Hermione spoke suddenly gaining everyone's interest, the one thing their Mothers had passed on to their children, was their love for gossip.

"Where is your other half?" she asked Harry.

"No idea, I haven't seen any of their family since we got here" Harry admitted looking worried.

"The train leaves any minute" Daphne said shocked.

"I wonder what is keeping them" Theo pondered.

"Who knows, with parents like that I'm surprised they managed to make their way here each year" Blaise scathed, Weasleys were considered the disgrace of the Wizarding World, almost every pureblood family had some kind of feud with either The Weasley clan or The Prewitts. Although because of Muriel Prewitt and her nephews Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, their family name wasn't quite as low as The Weasley's.

"There they are!" Draco cried as they watched Molly and Arthur Weasley entered through the barrier, panting and frazzled, with Ginny and Rose Potter on either side of them, Harry had forgotten the Potter's children had stayed with the Weasley family. Something to do with the parents having to be at the school to prepare and not having time to drop the children off at the station Fred had said.

Percy Weasley, the eldest of those still at Hogwarts, third eldest in total, ran ahead of his family, presumably to reach the prefect carriage.

Fred and George followed laughing loudly as they somehow managed to crash their trolleys into each other. Harry grinned as he relaxed back, they had made it. Fred looked up and saw Harry looking out at him, the redhead smirked and sent Harry a wink, causing the second year to blush, before he and George took off, likely to find their friend Lee and a compartment.

"I didn't see Potter or the youngest male Weasel" Hermione commented absently as she looked at the nails Daphne was currently painting.

"Neither" Theo said as he browsed through the Quibbler that Luna had handed him earlier. Each of them enjoyed the magazine and it's quirky ways, they were all subscribed to get their own editions, but because of Xeno they received them for free. This month's edition was all about the Thestral herds that occupied their world and their uses. Despite what many people out of Slytherin believed it wasn't all about 'make believe' creatures. Almost everyone in Slytherin was subscribed to show support for a favourite house member.

"Maybe they aren't coming back this year?" Draco said enthusiastically.

"A tad too optimistic of you don't you think?" Theo said dully never looking up from the pages on Thestral hair use in potions.

"Maybe they did so bad in their exams they got expelled?" Blaise offered hopefully.

"No such"

"Luck sorry" everyone turned to see Fred and George standing in their open door grinning madly with Lee shaking his head behind them.

"Hey Freddie" Harry greeted the boy happily with a hug.

"Ew" Hermione gagged.

"Oh shut up" Harry sneered, Hermione just smirked and flipped him off with the hand that was already finished.

"So where are they?" Daphne asked curiously as she played with Luna's long hair.

"No idea, just wanted to come say hi while I could" Fred admitted blushing slightly, fortunately it looked cute and endearing on him, unlike his younger brother.

"And we got dragged along to play the invisible ones" George spoke up sarcastically, laughing Harry tilted his head past Fred.

"Sorry. Hi George. Hi Lee" he said grinning bashfully before retaking his seat before Draco could stretch out hogging it again.

"Hello Harry" George responded cheerfully, as if he hadn't complained a second earlier.

"You know, if you guys want to join us, we learnt some privacy charms over the holidays so that no one would bug us?" Hermione asked as Fred was clearly looking at the open space next to Harry with longing, she had barely finished before Fred had sat down smiling at the surprised yet happy second year.

"I guess that answers that" George muttered as he sat between Luna and Hermione and opposite Fred while Lee sat with Pansy.

#Colloportus# Hermione hissed.

#Muffliato# Harry hissed following her lead.

"What was that?" George asked curiously, he was still a little shocked whenever they spoke in Parseltongue around him, Lee on the other hand hadn't heard it before and was pale in fright.

"You guys speak Parseltongue?" he asked shocked.

"Relax, we used the basic locking spell and a sound silencer spell we learnt last year. The only difference is, that if done in Parseltongue then it can't be unlocked by a simple Alohomora" Hermione explained.

"Nice" George said nodding while Lee just stared at them in shock, but Harry wasn't worried about him, he had the twins talent for accepting things quickly, and he was loyal to Fred and by extension Harry and his friends.

"We are lucky that you guys managed to grab one of the bigger compartment" Fred commented as he leant back relaxing into his seat, his arm making its way around Harry's thin shoulders, his simple statement had been met with a series of chuckles.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It wasn't a big compartment" Harry explained with a soft smile, one that had been previously only really used for Hermione and their parents.

"Our uncle taught me and Hermione the undetectable expansion charm" he finished, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"But that's a charm" Fred started

"taught in Sixth year" George whispered.

"My older brother graduated, and he still struggles with it" Lee said in awe.

"Our Father insists we learn the important and useful stuff at home" Harry shrugged.

"Because of it we are ahead in our education" Hermione added. Harry was grateful that unlike James Potter, Fred, George and Lee, hadn't questioned him as to why he called his 'stepfather' Father, Fred had told him when Harry asked it was because it wasn't his business how Harry's family worked. It was rare to see the serious side of the prankster but when it did show it was usually because Harry needed reassurance about something.

"What's that?" Fred asked curiously as Harry placed a little black journal back into his suitcase before turning to face the redhead.

"My Father's journal from when he was at Hogwarts" Harry explained with a broad grin.

"He charmed it to talk back to his bloodline, so his 16 year old self talks to me about his time at Hogwarts, he entrusted me with it for my studies" Harry said proudly, carefully avoiding the full truth behind the Horcrux.

"That is awesome" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, it also tells me his embarrassing stories" Harry smirked, suddenly he had everyone's attention, the Cambions were eager to hear embarrassing stories of their Lord, whereas Fred, George and Lee were just shocked at the idea of having dirt on a parent.

"Yep, apparently, it isn't only Mother we get our 'Cheeky' side, as Father calls it, from" Harry said grinning.

"What? Really?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, he used to call teachers by their first name, and just saying, he was a kiss ass" Harry laughed.

"Oh! Has he told you about his time at Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned excitably, despite loving their Uncle Severus, their Father had been taught by the legend, Horace Slughorn himself.

"Oh yeah, can't believe that Dumbledore is still alive, I mean he was old when Father was a student" Harry chortled.

"Wait, isn't your Dad French? Wouldn't he of gone to Beauxbatons?" George asked curiously and slightly lost.

"Your Father isn't that old" Fred said at the same time, Harry looked at them carefully before coming to a decision.

"It isn't my Father Dion's, it's my birth Father's, he died when I was little, and was in his late 50's I think" Harry told them honestly, or at least as honestly as he was willing at this stage, he knew he would eventually tell Fred and by extension George and maybe Lee, the full truth but he just wasn't sure they were ready for the full truth just yet.

Hey guys, I apologise for any mistakes, there may be more than usual as I have just gotten a new laptop and after so long of using a tablet, it is a big change. =) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if there is anything you are curious about or if you feel I have left stuff out, although some things are waiting until the third book to be talked about. I may start publishing my Harry Potter/Walking Dead Crossover at some point in the next month as well for those that enjoy Walking Dead. Reusable Mer Maid facebook is up and running =) Thank you so much reading!


	9. Chapter 9

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was alive as students, second year and above greeted their housemates and friends, it was a warm and comfortable atmosphere for everyone. Ravenclaws talked excitedly about what they learnt over the holidays, and what classes they were looking forward to this year. Hufflepuffs mostly just hugged everyone hello and asked about the holidays. Gryffindors were the loudest, shouting at each other in happiness and trying to be heard over each other, Slytherin was the most refrained but even their table was noisy as they greeted each other and spoke of their break. Harry and Hermione sat opposite each other at the Slytherin table, they were seated at the top of the second years, next to the lowest of the third years. Slytherin house had a system that had been in place for centuries, it kept order and maintained peace within the students, there were rumours that Salazar himself had enacted it himself. Each year group had a selected 'leader' as such, Knights of Slytherin, each individual had Knight said before their name out of respect. They had leadership of their year, and over the Knight of the year below them, the only way to lose the title, would be to lose a duel for the position. As Knights, they would settle disputes and be obeyed at risk of being punished, harshly at that. Harry looked down the table at the other Knights, gaining respectful nods from them all, although the first years hadn't been sorted, so they had no Knight. Harry had taken the role of his year groups Knight easily the year before, his friends had bowed to him without a fight, knowing he was right to lead them. His other housemates; Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle, they bowed because they outright feared him. But he knew Hermione had only bowed to him because she knew how much it meant to him, and having no interest in running their year group, preferring to advice Harry from behind the scenes. The third years were led by a boy called Terence Higgs, Harry didn't actually understand how he had gained it, he wasn't that great, and had thrown a fit over Harry being picked for seeker over him the year before. Fourth years were lead by Serenity Mcnair, she was a powerful witch in her own right and her Father Walden Mcnair worked for the Ministry after escaping persecution in the first Wizarding War. Fifth year was led by Peter Blishwick, he was from a family who was classed as Neutral Purebloods until around three generations when a half-blood married into the family, other than that Harry didn't know anything about the boy. Sixth year was run by Gemma Farley, she was made Prefect the year before and was very talented in charms, Hermione adored the witch and was constantly found studying with her. Seventh year was run by Harry's mentor and friend Marcus Flint, the Quidditch Captain had maintained his role since his second year.

But this year would prove interesting, and Harry was looking forward to it, because only one person out of the whole house could rule over The Knights as well as everyone. The Acting Prince answered to no one inside Slytherin except the Head of House, they were only called 'Acting' unless they were of Slytherin blood, although even those with Slytherin blood still had prove themselves to their peers of being worth their respect and allegiance in a duel. But the last Acting Prince; Hyland Anks had graduated last year, leaving the spot open. Tonight after the feast and before bed, there would be a spectacular duel in the common room for it, Harry had his suspicions on who would take the crown this year and he couldn't wait to see it in action. His musing was interrupted when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Fred was watching him intensely, blushing he gave a small smile, Fred grinned and gave a subtle wink before going back to laughing and joking with George and Lee. Tilting his head to the right he noticed something strange at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione" he whispered lowly gaining the attention of the Cambions.

"Potter and Weasel aren't here" he said nodding his head across the room.

"Where are they?" Draco asked from his right.

"Who knows, they could be anywhere" Blaise shrugged.

"The Potter's look worried" Hermione murmured, as one, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Theo turned to stare at James and Lily Potter who were whispering with Albus Dumbledore, terror on Lily's face. Then suddenly she snapped at James and stormed off, most likely to look for her wayward son, but surprisingly James stayed behind to watch the sorting of his only daughter.

"No subtlety at all" she said shaking her head.

"I don't think they know the meaning of the word" Daphne giggled.

"So boy wonder and his sidekick are missing" Harry said almost giddy with ideas of what could've happened to the Gryffindors.

"I doubt it is anything as disgusting as you are imagining" Hermione said popping the bubble Harry had created for himself.

"You don't know that it was disgusting" he defended.

"What was it then?" she asked, daring him to lie his way out of it.

"That they had been kidnapped by Muggle cannibalists" he admitted grudgingly, his friends stared at him in shock for a beat before laughing hysterically.

"I knew it" Hermione sighed, wiping the tears away from her eyes she shook her head at her brother, before he could say anything in his own defense Professor McGonagall opened the massive Great Hall doors with a bang, and led the first years to the front of the hall. In among them he only recognized five people by name, all of them girls, although a few he had seen at Ministry Functions. At the front with blank masks up, were the Carrow twins, Flora and Hestia, they were the children of the Amycus Carrow and his Husband, Evan Rosier-Carrow. Evan had been killed by Alastor Moody when he resisted arrest shortly before Tom Riddle vanished; or that's what the masses were told by The Light. In truth he had been killed protecting their newborn children from The Order of the Phoenix, who wanted to take the children and adopt them out to light members or even Muggles in a desperate attempt to bring down The Dark's defence's and demoralize them. He wasn't the only Dark member to die in such a way either.

Behind the twins were two redheads that he recognized straight away Ginny Weasley and Rose Potter, but what surprised and pleased him was that they were standing with the petite and blonde Astoria Greengrass. It was obvious that Rose had liked the girl from his birthday party and had then introduced Ginny to her, it was a good start to his plan to lure Rose away from The Light, and if he was lucky then maybe Ginny would follow her. He watched impassively as Mcgonagall told the first years the same speech he got about how the sorting would take place, and finally it started, while his face was blank, it was clear to those close to him that his eyes were watching intently with excitement. If only he knew legilimency so he could hear the conversation between the Sorting Hat and Rose Potter.

"Carrow, Flora" Mcgonagall said, the girl stepped forward, she was quite plain like her Father Amycus, straight brown hair with a grey or silver glow to it, brown eyes and a sharp face. The hat didn't wait long before shouting Slytherin, with a smug smirk the girl took the seat next to Millicent Bulstrode.

"Carrow, Hestia" was called after the Slytherin's had stopped clapping politely, the girl was almost identical to her sister, although she had a slightly wider jaw and from the looks of it was maybe half an inch or an inch taller than her sister. She waited slightly longer than her sister but soon enough the Hat shouted Slytherin, and the girl sat opposite her sister, next to Gregory Goyle.

"Creevey, Colin" was next, Harry had to hold in a laugh when the smallest of all the first years, tumbled up grinning widely, his blue eyes wide as he took in everything, clearly a Muggleborn. Harry raised his eyebrows up in shock when the tiny boy was sorted in Gryffindor, he had pegged him as a Hufflepuff.

"Greengrass, Astoria" Suddenly all the cambions were leaning forward to watch, Astoria was a sweet girl and a hard worker, smirking Harry turned to Daphne.

"Three Galleons she goes to Ravenclaw" he grinned, he knew Astoria's family would love her no matter what house she got in, but a bet was always fun.

"Slytherin and you're on" Daphne laughed shaking his hand, quickly while the girl was walking up they placed their coins on the table before returning their eyes to the front. They all watched with anticipation as the Hat sat for awhile clearly saying something that made the girl blush before screaming to the hall;

RAVENCLAW!

They all clapped happily as the girl skipped over to her table happily, while Daphne waved at her sister with a smile before sliding the Galleons across to Harry.

"How do you do that?" Draco asked shaking his head.

"It's a gift" he said arrogantly before smirking and eventually laughing quietly not wishing to get in trouble for disrupting the sorting. The cambions were so wrapped up in whispering to each other they missed a few students sorting, suddenly there was four people at Slytherin. Two boys sitting with the Carrows, one of which was Regan Harper, whose Father was an Unspeakable for The Ministry. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all had more students, but they went silent when they heard Mcgonagall shout the name they had been waiting for;

"Potter, Rose" everyone in the hall was sitting forward watching the younger sister to The-Boy-Who-Lived get sorted, James was watching intently from the Professors table, Rose's expression was one of fear, she glanced up at the Professor table and she looked upset when she couldn't find her Mother. As the Hat was placed over her head, the hall waited eagerly awaiting the verdict. Harry felt himself getting tense, it was confusing, yes he didn't hate the girl, she had nothing to do with his abandonment. But this concern he felt bubbling in his stomach? Why would he be worried for her? When his eyes glanced up to the head table, it sunk in why. No matter what he had said at his birthday party, he didn't want her in Slytherin, she would possibly be disowned by her parents and even though he hated them, she didn't and it would break her. Added to the fact that the majority of Slytherin's wouldn't trust her, solely on who her parents were, and he didn't have power over the older years just yet, and he wouldn't for as long as he wanted to hide his true intentions from Dumbledore. He stiffened when the hat opened its… mouth? And shouted out for the entire of the great hall to hear…

RAVENCLAW.

Wait what?

Rose Potter smiled timidly when the hat was taken off and most of the student body just stared in shock. The silence was broken by Astoria Greengrass clapping happily and making sure there was room beside her for Rose, following the girl's lead Harry, Hermione and Daphne started clapping again. Suddenly the hall was alive with clapping, Ravenclaw students seemed happy to have another student with them, unlike Gryffindor who wanted The-Boy-Who-Lived's sister. Ravenclaw was just happy to have another student who was smart enough or had the thirst for learning. Hufflepuff's were just all around cheerful people, happy for everyone, how someone could be like that baffled Harry, and it was obvious Slytherin was just following their lead. Harry chanced a glance up at the head table at James Potter, and the sight shocked him greatly, the man was smiling for his daughter and clapping for her. He had expected him to at least be disappointed she wasn't a Gryffindor like her idiot brother. Unfortunately, his curiosity at Potter cost him the rest of the sorting, almost, at least up until the last person was called;

"Weasley, Ginevra" the last first year standing walked to the stool and hat, but Harry noticed her eyes dart to her only friend, the friend she had, had since they were in diapers together.

"Ravenclaw" Harry muttered so only his friends heard him.

"What? She is the seventh child of a family made of only Gryffindor" Draco hissed.

"She is going to talk the hat into placing her with the only friend she has ever known" Hermione whispered back making Harry smirk, so he hadn't been the only one to notice that. The hall went quiet as yet another child from a Gryffindor only family made their way to Ravenclaw, but it was broken by her twin brothers jumping up clapping loudly and screaming out they knew she was too good for the lowly Gryffs. The girl blushed bright red at her brothers actions, but Harry also saw the small smile on her face, she was grateful that the twins at least, didn't hate her. Which he knew was impossible for Fred and George, they hated how she acted around Henry Potter, but they blamed their mother for that, she on the other hand was only a child. Harry smirked, with Rose and Ginny in Ravenclaw, the house most popular for Neutrals, and with Astoria, his plan was that little bit easier.

Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter =) I apologize for any mistakes. Review and let me know what you thought =) I am sorry to those who aren't happy with the sorting but I do have a reason for it, which will be more apparent as the series goes on. =) my Facebook is now available as well. . .79

see you next update!


	10. Chapter 10

The Slytherin Dungeons was just as Harry remembered; rough stone made up the walls and ceiling of the underground common room, just over half of the room extended under The Black Lake, making a soft green glow come from the windows. Dark wooden cabinets and shelves stretched across the walls, stairs of the same dark wood sat at the back of the room, leading to the sleeping dorms. The carpet beneath their feet was emerald green and soft to the touch, portraits of famous Slytherin's and tapestries of their adventures adorned the walls. The fire in the elaborate fireplace was already crackling, giving the room a comfortable warmth to it. The only difference was, that all the black leather furniture had been pushed to the sides leaving an open space in the middle of the common room. One by one the students, new and old, walked in and moved around the room waiting their Head of House. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long.

"First years" Severus Snape's voice was loud and clear, and just like the year before he had everyone silent and staring at him, giving him their full attention.

"You have been sorted into the proud house of Salazar Slytherin, you are cunning and ambitious, unfortunately you will face prejudice from the other three houses. Which is why the number one rule in Slytherin, you will have an united front. I do not care if you have your disagreements or fights. But they will be held in private. You will stand up for each other no matter what outside the common room" Harry had to hold in a snort, it was the exact same speech he received last year.

"Each first year will be paired up with an older Slytherin, at night before lights out you will sit down together, if you are struggling with anything they will try to help, if they cannot, they will bring you to me" He explained patiently. Harry zoned out when Severus began to pair up the first years, he wasn't bothered, most tutors were at least in their third year, if not fourth, before being picked. After what seemed like hours, but must of only been half an hour at the most, all the first years had been sorted with older students and the exciting part of the night would take place.

"Tonight is very special, for the first time in three years Slytherin House is in need of a new Acting Prince. Knights stand by the fireplace, everyone else, stand around the edges of the room, no need to fear, a barrier will be erected for your safety."

Grinning Harry stood up and moved to his spot, he expected to be at the end of the line as the second year Knight, but he was proven wrong when it appeared the first years had already rallied around their Knight. Surprisingly it wasn't either of the Carrows standing beside him, but Regan Harper, with a perfected blank mask.

"Anyone who wants to duel for Acting Prince or Princess step forward" Severus's voice rang out, Harry was curious over who would be trying for it this year, he had been excited for this ever since his Father had told him about it. Cassius Warrington stepped forward and knelt in front of his Head of House, he was a well built fifth year, his year mate and current Knight Peter Blishwick copied him. Sixth year Knight Gemma Farley stepped forward confidently and knelt next to the others. Harry raised an eyebrow at his sister across the room, there were more people stepping forward than he thought would. Sixth year Lucian Bole followed her but he was clearly apprehensive, knowing his year mate, Gemma, was lethal and shouldn't be underestimated. The last person to step forward and kneel was seventh year Captain and Chaser Marcus Flint. Severus stared down at the kneeling five with an impassive expression.

"You have stepped forward to stand for the proud House of Slytherin, to be a proxy to the true King, to lead and guide The Knights, to teach and defend The Soldiers." his voice was smooth and silky, everyone listened eagerly.

"Will you accept and complete your tasks with honor and to the best of your abilities, if the title shall be entrusted you?"

"I do" the five kneeling students murmured, still not looking up at Severus.

"You will all take an individual turn fighting against me, the two that fair the best shall proceed to fight each other, the winner will take the title, the runner up shall be their advisor and right hand. Is this clear?" Severus asked smirking as he shed his outer robe to reveal the dueling clothes he was wearing underneath. Harry's green eyes widened in shock, he didn't know they had to fight their Head of House first, that train of thought led to him snorting in amusement, his Father's Head of House had been the Potions Master Horace Slughorn. He had seen pictures of the man before, and it was nothing short of an amusing thought, from her twinkling eyes Harry knew Hermione was thinking the same thing. She was seated on a small couch on the other side of the room from him with Daphne, Pansy and Luna all whispering to each other quietly, Draco, Blaise and Theo were all watching intently and eagerly from the floor in front of the girls couch.

"Now for the rules" he said staring intensely at the five before him, if they didn't follow the simple rules they were told, they would automatically lose their chance, and not get another chance again.

"As we are still on Hogwarts grounds, any illegal or unforgivable spells will be detected by the Headmaster and the Ministry, if used I will not cover for you, you have been warned and if you are stupid enough to use them anyway you deserve the punishment" he said sneering.

"This is not a normal duel, this is a duel for leadership over your house mates, and as such you will not have a second to rely on. Only yourself." he said as he began to pace.

"Only magical means will have a place in this duel, any physical contact and you will lose your chance" this was an extremely common as a rule for duelling and no one was surprised to hear it.

"You will not go for a killing blow, once your opponent is unconscious, the duel is over!" he snapped loudly, before spinning around, erecting a ward to block the students from the duel.

"Now, shall we start?" Severus sneered as his eyes fell on Cassius Warrington, his father had been a low level Death Eater and had been rather pathetic, constantly messing up and trying to blame others. Even Tom had disliked the man, but they needed the numbers badly so he had avoided killing him, although he had enjoyed torturing the man.

Everyone watched at Severus and Cassius bowed to each other before taking up their dueling stances, Harry snickered as worry flickered across Warrington's face before the first spell was cast. It was a relatively boring duel with minor Jinxes and Curses thrown, it barely lasted three minutes before Warrington was hit with a Stupify and slumped to the ground knocked out. Rolling his obsidian eyes Severus revived him and sent him to stand off to the side while beckoning to Peter Blishwick. As a Knight, it was expected that he would last longer than Warrington. The fifth year did well, dodging and sending spells back, but he still only lasted seven minutes against the Potions Master. Taking a deep breath, Gemma Farley walked forward, her eyes focused, the sixth year bowed at her professor before moving back and taking up her own stance. It was more advanced than Warrington's, her blue eyes narrowed as she watched Severus for any sign of movement, her wrist holding her wand was loose and relaxed. The second Severus sent a spell towards her she leapt to the left before sending her own back at him fiercely. Harry was impressed as she twirled around avoiding more and more spells, she sent her own back, a few even Harry hadn't heard of before. She lasted around eight minutes, five whole minutes longer than Warrington who was now glaring at her from his spot beside the other competitors. Grinning she bowed at Severus in respect before retaking her place in the line. Lucian Bole stepped forward next, Harry grimaced in disgust as he wiped his sweaty hands on his robes, he wasn't the only one either Hermione had scrunched up her face, Gemma had wrinkled her nose delicately and Severus sneered at him. It was over rather quickly for Bole, he lasted longer than Warrington, but still four minutes shorter than Gemma, and three minutes shorter than Blishwick, he left the floor looking dejected. Marcus stepped forward, a dark smirk on his face, he knew he could do it, he only had to beat Blishwicks time to qualify for the final fight. Eight minutes and four seconds later Marcus bowed proudly after being revived, his dark eyes full of satisfaction as the other three males were sent away.

"The two fighting for the title are; Gemma Farley, sixth year and Prefect of Slytherin and Marcus Flint, seventh year and Captain and Chaser of Slytherin Quidditch team" Severus' voice bellowed around them using a mild version of the sonorus charm to be heard above the cheering from the students. Suddenly everyone changed their positions, without even talking to each other, Marcus was standing on the left side of the common room with his friends and other supporters behind him, the Quidditch team directly at his side. Gemma was on the right side with all her friends and supporters behind her, with her best friends Serah and Claire were on either side of her. Severus was in the middle of the room with his black robes back on, the robes were floating around him, sitting on the pure magic that was coming from his core and surging around him.

"The rules are the same as before, all other students remember to stay behind the containment ward. Flint, Farley, you ready?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yes sir" they chorused, both calm and collected, smirking at each other in confidence.

"Bow to each other" he said watching them carefully as they bowed lowly but maintained eye contact with each other, he knew both were extremely good duelers and sneaky with their attacks, so it would be a good duel.

"3.. 2.. 1.. DUEL!"

"Avis" Gemma whispered conjuring a small flock of blue birds. Before pointing her wand at Marcus, she grinned wickedly at him, while shouting,

"Oppugno!" Marcus dodged quickly to the left as the birds dived at him.

"Tarantallegra" he shouted sending the Jinx back at her, she growled as her feet danced wildly.

"Finite!" she cried desperately, falling back with a thud she was released, thankfully avoiding the second spell sent from Marcus. She somehow managed to get up onto her feet and sent a spell back at her opponent at the same time he sent a third.

"Flipendo" the light blue spell forced Marcus to fly backwards into the shimmery containment ward, crashing to the ground.

"Reducto!" Gemma was forced to fall to the ground a split second second after she had sent her spell, the Reducto shattering the top of the fireplace causing debris to fall down around them.

The students of Slytherin watched as different colored spells went back and forth quickly, with each more brutal than the last. The air got tense and heavy as the duel past the ten minute mark, with no end or victor in sight. The first years gave yelps of fright when an extremely strong spell caused the containment ward in front of them vibrate and rumble.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Gemma only just dodged the attack that would have paralysed her, ending her fight for the title, as she threw another spell over her shoulder.

"Expulso!" the dark navy blue light that left the tip of the wand, blew the couch behind Marcus to pieces as he dodged with agility that looked impossible with his size.

"Bombarda Maxima!" everyone flinched at Gemma's scream of pain as her left leg broke right below the knee as the spell hit its mark.

"Incendio!" she whimpered as she struggled to her feet. Marcus grunted as the spell grazed his shoulder painfully.

"Obscuro!" Marcus cried smirking when the black blindfold wrapped around Gemma's eyes. She stumbled slightly before tripping backwards over her own feet and slammed to the ground.

"Glacius Tria!" he shouted as he stood above her, instantly she frozen solid in a block of ice.

It was over. Marcus Flint had won. The room erupted into chaos.

"YOU DID IT!" Harry screamed leaping on Marcus, the seventh year catching him easily, the rest of his friends surrounding him with their own exuberant yelling. Severus nodded at Marcus before walking over to the frozen Gemma and with a small complicated wave of his wand he pushed hot air around her body until all the ice had melted, then healed her broken leg easily.

"Rennervate" he said his silky voice monotonous. Gemma sat up as she awoke quickly, gasping for breath, her blue eyes darting around her before her memories of what happened returned to her. She sighed downheartedly, but got to her feet and walked over to where Marcus was surrounded by the screaming Quidditch team.

"Congratulations Flint" she said, holding her hand out as she reached him.

"Thanks, you fought well Farley, you were a good opponent. You will be a great advisor too." he grinned as he shook her hand. Severus waved his wand casting a non-verbal powerful 'Reparo' around the common room, fixing everything that had been hit in the duel before raising his hands for silence and speaking aloud.

"Both contenders for the Acting title fought bravely and with honor, bringing pride to the Slytherin name!" Severus said his eyes sweeping over his students.

"But there can only be one winner and leader of Slytherin. Please greet your new Acting Prince; Marcus Flint!" he shouted, Marcus walked proudly, with his back straight and a blank face, to stand by his Head of House, already back in pristine Slytherin robes.

As one the entire of Slytherin got down on one knee and knelt down. The knights in the front row side by side, the rest of them arranged in rows by year group behind them. Severus pulled out a small box from a glass shelf above the fireplace which had protective and unbreakable charms woven into it. He stood in front of Marcus and opened the box, inside rested a silver brooch on an emerald cushion. But it wasn't just any brooch, it was a replica of the one owned and worn by Salazar Slytherin at all times. A single large emerald lay in the middle, a silver snake wrapped around it then the open mouth at the bottom supporting the gem. Severus pinned it over Marcus' heart, on his robes, before walking backwards away from the seventh year. The rest of Slytherin stood back up, and together starting clapping madly for their new Acting Prince.

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I have a few notes for my readers today:

Thank you to a reader: Child of Music and Dreams for pointing out a spelling error in one of the spells =)

Yes don't worry you will find out why Ron and Henry were late in a chapter or two.

You will find out about why the three girls were sorted into Ravenclaw at some point as well.

I do have vague plans to explore the soulmate relationships with both Harry and Hermione. I am not sure when yet, but it WILL happen.

If you feel I haven't covered something yet and you want it to happen let me know and I may be able to let you know when it will be covered.

If you head to my facebook ( . .79) I will posting pictures of what I imagine certain characters to look and also family trees eventually and I can keep you all updated on how the chapter progress is going.

The link below it to what the brooch of The Acting Prince wears looks like.

Thank you for reading and I will see you all next chapter. =) Also if anyone can pick up on the small (quite tiny) reference to a game let me know in the comments. (I have had three people read it so far and only one noticed it)

. /search?q=slytherin+prince+crown&rlz=1CAASUE_enNZ719NZ719&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=655&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiH5oPArtrQAhWEbbwKHbGTBhkQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=silver+snake+brooch&imgrc=KVuuzVLmQ6qX2M%3A


	11. Slytherin System

**Slytherin System:**

 _There are five major positions in the Slytherin hierarchy created by Salazar Slytherin himself:_

 _(in order of rank)_

Head of Slytherin House.

Acting Prince/Princess of Slytherin.

Advisor to Acting Prince/Princess.

Knights of Slytherin.

Soldiers of Slytherin.

The Head of Slytherin House:

Severus Snape is the Head of Slytherin House and the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. It is his job to look after all the students of Slytherin, make sure they are protected and safe, and learning to full potential. Because of the grief his students receive from the other Houses, he doesn't like to take points from his house. Instead at the end of the day he will talk to the Acting Prince/Princess and the Knight of the offender's year and together decide a punishment that fits the crime. He also help maintain the order of ranks in the students and ensure they stand united against the rest of the school.

Acting Prince/Princess of Slytherin:

The Acting Prince/Princess is usually a Slytherin student of sixth or seventh year; but Tom Riddle claimed the title the youngest in the beginning of his fourth year. They have a number of duties; they will help their head of house with marking homework and tutoring if needed.

They will supply the house with rules to follow that are for only them and not from the school rules. They will help with deciding punishments and running detentions if needed. Although if it is one of their rules broken instead of school rules, then they alone decide and deliver the punishment.

They also help the Head-boy/girl and prefects with showing the first years around, and adjusting to Hogwarts.

Their main role is keeping the students in line outside of the common room and maintaining the united front.

Advisor to Acting Prince/Princess of Slytherin:

The Advisor doesn't have any power over anyone like The Prince/Princess or Knights. Their main purpose is in the title, they assist and advise the Acting Prince/Princess when needed. But they can also act as a messenger between the Head of House, Acting Prince/Princess and Knights.

They always start as the person who came second in the duel for Acting Prince/Princess BUT the Acting Prince/Princess has the right to declare them unfit after two months, this usually only happens if the Advisor is sour about losing and isn't actually helping, or it is known someone else would be better for the job.

Knights of Slytherin:

There will always be seven Knight's at one time, one for each year group in Hogwarts. Each Knight is chosen in their first year, (although they can be challenged at any point to a duel, the winner will take the Knight title)

The Knights have their own system inside themselves. The seventh year Knight has the most power out of the Knights and the first year has the least.

Each Knight has leadership and power of their year group, the year groups below them and the Knights below them. But all Knights are treated with the same respect by ALL Soldiers, despite differences in ages. (so a sixth year would have to show a third year Knight the same respect as the sixth year Knight. But a third year Knight couldn't boss them around or give them punishments)

They don't have named advisors like their Acting Prince/Princess, but it is common for their best friend to talk to them and offer advice should they need it.

Each Knight is responsible for their year group, if someone is behaving in a way that insults Slytherin and/or the Acting Prince/Princesses rules and the Knight of their year doesn't do anything then they will be stripped of their title and be punished with the offender by the Acting Prince/Princess.

Their main job is to help their year group appear united at all times outside of the common room. But they are also expected to keep an eye out for bullying or struggling with school work within their year and below.

Soldiers of Slytherin:

The students of Slytherin House are called 'Soldiers' unless they gain a title from above. Even prefects, and head-boy/girl are only soldiers if they don't retain a title as well. They are at the lowest point in the Slytherin hierarchy, BUT this does NOT mean that they are unimportant or treated without respect. They look out for each other and provide support to everyone in their house. They report back to the Knights, Advisor and Acting Prince/Princess of things that are ongoing in their house and outside of it.

Hope this clears up any confusion… if not then leave a review of the question you want answered that I didn't cover and I will answer =)

See you guys next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

Harry was wrapped up warmly in his green and silver bedsheets, his eyes were closed but he was wide awake, just unwilling to move from his comfort cocoon. He sighed as he pushed his face deeper into the soft pillows, the sounds of the dorm were keeping him from going back to sleep. He could hear someone in the shower, most likely Draco, a quill scratching on parchment, which he hazard a guess was Theo, and Blaise's unmistakable and horrendous snoring. He peaked open a green eye slowly to see that the dorm already had light flooding it, but because their dorms were in the dungeons, the light was a charm on the windows to replicate the actual weather outside. He forced himself to sit up, yawning loudly and rolling his shoulders until they clicked.

"You're awake then?" an amused voice asked, rolling his eyes Harry looked over at Theo.

"What time is it?" he grunted curiously, his closed fists rubbing at his sleep filled eyes.

"Only seven in the morning, we have half an hour before breakfast" Theo responded as he finished up his letter and placed it in his pocket.

"How long have you been up for?" Harry asked as he swung his legs out of the bed and rested his feet on the soft carpet.

"About an hour maybe" Theo said grinning, Harry shook his head at his friend while laughing softly, Theo was the best of the boys at getting up, and Blaise was definitely the worst.

"How long has Draco been the shower?" Harry asked as he pulled his new black jeans up over his thighs, jumping and wiggling his hips, as long as the pants were black the Professors never really fussed over them not being the uniform trousers.

"Like forty minutes" Theo laughed.

"He spends too much time primping" Harry snorted, before crying in triumph when he finally got the last button done up on his white uniform shirt.

"I heard that Riddle!" Draco snapped playfully as he walked into the dorms from the bathrooms, a green towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well who needs to spend that long in the shower?" Harry asked laughing, the sound slightly muffled as his black long sleeved school sweater got stuck over his face before Theo finally freed him.

"I had to dry and style my hair too!" Draco defended himself, but it just sent Harry into a set of helpless giggles.

"Stop laughing at me" Draco demanded.

"Or what?" Harry said as he calmed down, raising an eyebrow at his cousin.

"You don't want to know" Draco sneered as he got dressed, but once the two boys caught eye contact, they both burst into laughter again.

"We should hurry, we only have fifteen minutes before breakfast, and we need to wake Blaise too" Theo said as he did the clasps to his Slytherin robes up.

"Oh this shall be fun" Harry said, a sadistic smirk gracing his lips, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he stared at their sleeping friend.

"What to do, what to do" Draco murmured as he inched closer to Blaise while Harry started rummaging in his trunk.

"Let's go with the classic, it never fails" Harry said grinning widely, as he pulled a small muggle airhorn out and held it up happily, Draco and Theo were laughing softly as they had their wands out and ready.

"Ready?" Harry asked grinning when they nodded eagerly. He placed the airhorn by Blaise's sleeping face and held the top down causing a loud noise to reverberate around their stone walls, Blaise sat up screaming his eyes wide.

"Aguamenti!" Draco and Theo shouted, two jets of clear and pure water sprayed Blaise in the face making the dark skinned boy splutter, laughing the three boys collapsed on the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" Blaise coughed glaring at his friends.

"Yes" Harry said before looking at his soaked friend and laughing again.

"If you stopped being the last one awake, it wouldn't be you getting drenched in the morning" Theo laughed. Harry, Draco and Theo watched in amusement as their friend stumbled to the showers grumpily.

Together the four boys finally made it to breakfast, Blaise stumbling beside them, still complaining about the rude morning wake up. Almost all the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were there already, half of Hufflepuff and only a few Gryffindors. Harry led the way before sitting beside his twin sister, Hermione, who was writing a letter while eating.

"Morning Mione!" Harry said grinning as he grabbed some bacon.

"Morning Harry, you seem happy, Blaise sleep in again?" she asked never taking her eyes on the parchment as she nibbled on some toast.

"Yep" he laughed.

"The usual way?" she asked.

"Of course, it was brilliant" he said sniffing slightly, causing her to laugh.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked leaning over her shoulder to read the letter.

"Just writing to Mother, I forgot to pack a few reading books" she responded as she pushed him back onto his seat and out of her personal space.

"How are you two so awake?" Blaise groaned as he sat down beside Pansy, who was struggling to stay awake.

"Freaks of nature, the both of them" Pansy grunted resting her head on Blaise's shoulder.

"You will be awake shortly" Luna said softly with a grin as she sipped at her hot tea.

"Why?" Blaise asked, but she didn't need to respond, in that moment that bulk of Gryffindor chose to show up, their raucous laughter and talking shocked both Slytherins into sitting up with pained moans.

"I hate them so much" Blaise muttered as he rubbed his temples.

"Why must they make so much noise?" Pansy sneered.

"They aren't all bad" Harry said, his eyes lighting up as he saw Fred and George entering the Great Hall, a happy and dopey grin stretching across his face.

"Ugh" Hermione gagged as she caught sight of her brother's expression.

"You will never believe what we just heard!" Adrian declared happily, interrupting Harry who had open his mouth to snap at his sister, without waiting for an answer he sat down next to Harry grinning widely.

"Golden boy and his sidekick got two months detention" Miles chortled as he sat down next to his friend.

"How'd you hear that?" Draco asked leaning forward.

"Percy boy was berating them on the way down here" Graham grinned as he showed up with Marcus.

"What happened? Do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, but both boys were trying to say it wasn't their fault, apparently the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ wouldn't let them through." Marcus shrugged.

"We did hear Percy shouting something about flying here though" Adrian said shrugging, all of their curiosity was peaked, they all looked up to see Ron Weasley and Henry Potter sulking at the Gryffindor table with Percy still berating them by the looks of it.

"Would the twins tell you?" Miles asked turning to Harry.

"I can ask if they know" Harry nodded with a smirk, if the twins knew, then he would know shortly, but they didn't know that they would know sooner than they thought.

"Mail is here" Daphne said as she looked up, Harry followed her line of sight as he munched on more bacon, then there was a rushing sound overhead, a hundred or so owls flew in from the top most windows. They swooped down circling the students before dropping letters and packages to their owners, Hedwig and Aristotle landed in front of Harry and Hermione and happily ate some of Harry's bacon. Aristotle only had a letter to Hermione from their parents wishing her luck on her first day back, plus a new homework planner that they had forgotten to get on their trip to Diagon Alley. Hedwig had two letters which Harry ignored for now, instead grabbing the package that had his Charms holiday essay and two of the Lockhart books he had left on his bed by mistake.

"You are hopeless Harry" Hermione said giggling lightly. Suddenly the Gryffindor table went quiet, they looked up to see Ron looking at a red envelope, his face white and mouth slightly open.

"She's… She's sent me a Howler" Ron said faintly, but even as quiet as he was, the entire school heard as they watched on.

"You'd better open it Ron" Henry said shaking in his seat.

"It'll be worse if you don't, my Gran sent me one once, I ignored it, it was horrible" Neville said from opposite the redhead.

"What's a Howler?" Harry heard Dean ask, he was the only Muggle-born in their group, Ron and Neville being purebloods and Henry and Seamus being half-bloods. Seamus broke down into laughter as he tried to explain it to his best friend, Neville took over rolling his eyes, and before long the red envelope had started to smoke at the corners.

"Open it" Neville urged.

"It will all be over in a few minutes" Seamus chuckled as he, Neville, Seamus and everyone else close to them stuffed their fingers in their ears.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU!" Mrs Weasley's voice screeched out. Harry and Hermione had identical looks of sadistic amusement as they watched both Ron and Henry flinch back in pain, it was loud enough for the rest of the students, let alone for the two Gryffindors sitting in front of the yelling envelope.

"STEALING THE CAR! I WOULDN'T OF BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET AHOLD OF YOU!" if possible, Ron had gone even whiter at that thought, Harry grinned as he watched Fred and George laughing a few seats down, they had told him how many times they had suffered a Howler, he could only image the pleasure they got from watching Ron suffer it. Percy was glaring at them, Harry had a stray thought that the prefect would sound like his Mother when he was angry.

"I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I THOUGHT WHEN WE SAW IT GONE!" Harry sniggered again.

"They stole a car?" Draco said as he tried to not laugh.

"Fred said their dad a car that was charmed to fly" Harry recalled, Fred and George had tried to steal it for his birthday, he looked back up when he realised the Howler was still going.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HENRY COULD'VE DIED!" ah and the boy wonder had finally been brought up, glancing at the table he saw James sitting there looking mutinous, Lily sitting beside him whispering in his ear.

"I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" everyone's ears seemed to ring with the sudden silence, she had finally stopped screaming.

"Brilliant" Harry said before he, Hermione and their friends dissolved into laughter, the rest of the school laughed with them, but it wasn't long before everyone went back to breakfast and the normal chatter resumed.

"So the Platform wouldn't let them through, and they decided to steal their Fathers flying car to get to Hogwarts?" Pansy confirmed, Harry nodded as he opened the two letters Hedwig had bought him, one was from his parents wishing him luck and to behave, the second strangely enough was from his Uncle Barty and Uncle Rabastan.

"But why wouldn't the platform let them through?" Daphne asked.

"Well just because that's what they said, doesn't mean it's true" Blaise said.

"Oh it's true" Harry whispered, his green eyes wide in shock as he read the letter from his Uncle's.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Listen to this" Harry said choking on his laughter before he coughed and read the letter out loud for his friends to hear.

"Hey everyone! It's your favourite Uncles! Barty and Rab!

We wonder if you have found out all the information yet? If you haven't then don't worry we shall supply it!

We were getting bored, being in the manor for so long, there is only so much you can do. So we snuck out after you guys left to catch The Hogwarts Express. Don't worry we were disguised. But we saw Potter and Weasley running late and decided to block the gateway to the Platform! Their faces when they crashed into the solid bricks was just perfect, better than when Rodolphus got stuck in the women's lingerie at the meeting! We then hit them with a compulsion spell, we just wanted them to do something stupid to laugh at, so the spell would make their thoughts seem like even better ideas. But it went even better! They stole a blue Ford Anglia! And flew it! They were also seen by Muggles! It was so much better than we could've hoped for. Severus floo called us last night to tell us all about it, apparently he and Lily Potter caught them after they crashed into the whomping willow!" Harry finished before he burst into hysterical laughter.

"I love those two" Blaise sighed happily.

"I want to grow up to be just like them" Harry nodded with a dreamy expression across his face.

"Brilliant" Theo grinned.

"Legends" Draco murmured with a happy smile.

"Guys, this is serious, and dangerous!" Hermione snapped.

"How?" Harry, Draco Blaise and Theo chorused.

"Barty and Rabastan are like Harry, if they are left to entertain themselves or they get bored they get stupid!" Hermione said.

"Hey!" Harry cried before conceding her point and nodding helplessly.

"If they get reckless then they could get caught, and sent back to Azkaban" she whispered softly.

"Father would just break them back out" Harry dismissed.

"And if that alerts The Ministry or worse Dumbledore that he is alive and well?" she asked snidely.

"Oh" Harry murmured as it sunk in what she was saying.

"Yes, now you get it" she sighed.

"Wouldn't your Father keep an eye on them now for that reason?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, your brains come from your Father, if you figured it out, then he has too, he will keep them safe and in line" Daphne nodded.

"You can't cage or lock up the truly free, they must be allowed to fly" Luna whispered with a faraway gaze, her blue eyes clouded.

"Vision?" Harry whispered.

"What?" she asked shaking her head, suddenly she was back to normal, well as normal as she could get.

"What did you see?" Draco asked excitedly.

"You can't just ask her that!" "She can't tell you" " Draco!" Hermione, Daphne and Pansy all said at once, overlapping each other. Luna just smiled at them as they bickered over her visions and the rules of magic.

"Hello Professor" Luna smiled as Severus made his way over to them as he handed out the timetables to the Slytherins.

"Miss Lovegood" he nodded a small twitch of lips giving away his amusement as the others argued around her.

"What has set this off?" He asked handing her enough timetables for her and the others.

"My visions again" she giggled lightly, Severus smirked outright, he knew she enjoyed creating chaos as much as Harry, but she was much more subtle about it.

Luna had always struggled the most with her personality and being herself, being teased by other children for her quirky ways, but when she befriended Harry and Hermione everything changed. Suddenly she had friends who loved her, and would argue over what was best for her, and who liked her more. She could be herself without fear of being tormented, they accepted her fully, just two summers ago their families had gone with her and her Father on a trip looking for Exploding Snabberwitch's, they hadn't found any, but they had a fantastic holiday.

"Cambion's, our timetables are here, it's almost time for class" she said, even as soft as her floaty voice was, they all stopped and turned to her.

"What do we have today?" Harry asked grinning at her.

"Transfiguration and then double Herbology with Ravenclaw before lunch" Theo read out.

"Not bad so bad" Harry nodded.

"After lunch is horrible!" Draco groaned.

"Oh Merlin tell me I'm reading this wrong" Blaise pleaded.

"Nope. Double block of Potions with Gryffindors" Harry sighed leaning forward, he proceeded to bang his head on the table.

"And Charms to end the day" Daphne said.

"But double Potions with Gryffindor is bad enough without making it a double block" Harry cried out before pretending to sob on his arms.

"Come on, we have to get to Transfiguration" Hermione sighed as she grabbed Harry's arms and leading the way out of the Great Hall to start their first day of second year.

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for mistakes, both me and my friend edited it but we may of missed a few. Let me know what you think? Is there anything you want to see this year?

Oh and just to clarify: double block means two lessons back to back of same subject. Double class means two house's for the one class.

See you all next update!


	13. Chapter 12

"Puga Vestis*" Harry intoned as he tapped the beetle on his desk with his wand, and slowly the beetle turned into a silver button. The Slytherin's were in their transfiguration class, and Professor Mcgonagall was forcing them to practice the last transfiguration spell they had learnt the year before, and Harry was bored out of his mind, he had already transfigured four buttons. He sighed and leaned back waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to notice he had done it yet again, although the Gryffindor Head of House wouldn't praise him or award him points unlike if he had been a lion. He smirked and looked around to much sure no one was watching, as an idea came to him. He had his wand under his desk and waved the levitating charm with a whispered incantation and shot it towards the front at his fellow Slytherin Vincent Crabbe. With the charm combining with Crabbe's botched transfiguration spell the beetle flew upwards whilst growing bigger before exploding over Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode.

"Mr Crabbe!" Professor Mcgonagall cried in dismay. Harry, Draco, Theo and Blaise erupted into loud and uncontrollable laughter, as Bulstrode jumped up screaming and dancing around, trying to get the beetle bits out of her hair. Harry saw Hermione giving him a disapproving look out of the corner out his eye, but he could also see her lips twitching as she fought back laughter.

"Right class, today's lesson is over, next lesson we will start moving on, Mr Crabbe I expect an essay on the dangers of not focusing while attempting transfiguration spells" Mcgonagall said as she looked over the class, nodding they all collected their books up and left the classroom, and headed towards their next class.

"Greenhouse Three today!" Professor Sprout shouted, drawing the Slytherin's attention to her as they walked across the vegetable patch for their double class Herbology with the Ravenclaw's. Harry and Hermione shared a look before leading their friend's towards the appropriate Greenhouse, they had only been in Greenhouse One last year. As they reached their destination they noticed all the Ravenclaw's were already there waiting, four girls and four boys were grouped together talking excitedly. Professor Sprout opened the Greenhouse doors and they filed in, the middle of the Greenhouse held a large trestle bench which they stood beside in single file along it, Slytherin's on one side and Ravenclaw's on the other. Harry found himself at the front with Hermione beside him, and opposite him was a girl of Indian heritage; Padma Patil, her twin sister Parvati was a Gryffindor if he remembered correctly. On the trestle bench before them lay nineteen different colored pairs of earmuffs, Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw a few pairs of bright pink fluffy earmuffs.

"Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Now, who can tell me the properties of a Mandrake?" Professor Sprout asked, she was a short, dumpy sort of witch, who was the perfect example of an over friendly Hufflepuff, but she knew her Herbology and taught well. Hermione's hand was in the air straight away, along with a few of the Ravenclaws, Hermione smiled and opened her mouth as Professor Sprout nodded at her.

"Mandrake's also known as Mandragora by Herbologists, are a powerful restorative, it is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed back into their original state." Hermione said confidentially as she repeated what she had been told by her Mother and Aunt's Narcissa and Bellatrix, all three of whom had excelled in Herbology.

"Excellent, 10 points to Slytherin" Professor Sprout said grinning at the girl.

"The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also dangerous, who can tell me why?" this time Harry raised his hand almost lazily compared to Hermione whose hand shot up once again.

"Mr Riddle?" she asked, nodding at him.

"The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it, our Minister in 1912, Venusia Crickerly, died due to hearing it" Harry stated, when he had been learning about all the Ministers in his Father's lessons, he had come across the fact and he had always remembered it, mostly because he had laughed himself silly.

"Well done, take another ten points Slytherin" Professor Sprout said proudly.

"Now, these Mandrakes are still seedlings" she said pointing to row of deep trays which held a hundred or so tufty little plants, they were purplish green in color and looking very unremarkable.

"Their cries won't kill you yet, but they will knock you out for several hours, which is why we have these earmuffs." she continued.

"When you place them on, make sure they are firmly over your ears, and when it is safe to remove them, I will give you all the thumbs up. Now hurry and place them on" Harry reached forward and grabbed a simple black pair and placed them on his ears, automatically all sound was blocked, it was a strange sensation.

Professor Sprout then grabbed one of the plants and pulled harshly, Harry leaned back as he saw a Mandrake in person for the first time, it was disgusting. Instead of roots, a small muddy, fat and extremely ugly baby like thing popped out of the earth. It had pale green, mottled skin and was clearly bawling at the top of it's lungs despite no sound being heard. Professor Sprout then took a large pot from under the table and pushed the Mandrake into the dirt, before burying it completely under more dark and damp compost. She gave everyone the thumbs up and waited patiently as they all removed the earmuffs hesitantly.

"Now it is your turn, be careful, make sure your earmuffs are on firmly, I will get your attention when it is time to pack up. Mr and Miss Riddle, you will be with Mr Boot and Miss Turpin. Mr Malfoy and Mr Nott with Mr Goldstein and Miss Li. Mr Zabini and Miss Parkinson with Miss Patil and Miss Brocklehurst. Miss Lovegood and Miss Greengrass with Mr Corner and Mr Malone. Mr Goyle, Mr Crabbe and Miss Bulstrode are the last group" She said, as each group formed she started to hand out the Mandrakes.

"Hi" the Ravenclaw girl said shyly as Harry and Hermione moved to stand with them, Harry sneered slightly and nodded sharply before looking at their equipment, making sure they had everything.

"Hartford" Hermione snapped as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hi, I am Hermione, this tosser is my twin brother Hartford" she said extending her hand out to the girl.

"It's Harry" he grumbled rubbing his stomach which felt like it was bruising already.

"I'm Lisa and this is Terry" the girl said, she was feeling braver now Hermione was proving to be nicer than her brother, Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes as Lisa started blabbing away about everything she knew about Mandrakes and plants similar to them. Thankfully it wasn't long before their pots of Mandrakes were placed before them; with their earmuffs on, they got to work. Unfortunately Professor Sprout made it look easy, but it wasn't, they didn't seem to like coming out of their earth homes but they didn't want to go back into new ones either. They squirmed around, kicked their root like legs out, flailed their sharp little fists and gnashed their teeth. Harry struggled with an extremely fat on for around ten minutes trying to squash it into the new pot and dirt. By the end of class, Harry, like everyone else, was sweaty, aching and filthy, they traipsed back into the castle and headed for the dungeons to have long hot showers before lunch.

The eight cambions decided to enjoy their lunch break outside before they had to head to Potions, despite it being overcast and slightly windy a majority of the students seemed to have the same idea. Thankfully their spot by the old tree next to the courtyard was free for them, sighing loudly Harry flopped back onto the grass, his legs and arms splayed out.

"Please show at least some decorum Brother" Hermione sneered as she sat down next to him, before pulling out her Herbology book, Professor Sprout had said that they would be working with Mandrakes a bit this year and Hermione wasn't wasting any time reading deeper into the plant.

"I could, but I don't want to, so I won't" Harry said grinning at her cheekily but she just rolled her eyes and continued to read.

"Ugh, the Gryffindorks have decided to infest us with their presence" Draco drawled causing the other's to look up, and sure enough, Potter Jr was walking out flanked by his three friends Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan.

"They truly believe they own the school don't they" Blaise scoffed as the four boys strutted across the courtyard, the small blonde first year Colin Creevey following with his massive camera in hand. Finally Colin seemed to make Henry and his friends stop walking so that he could talk to them, smirking Harry and Hermione shared a look and they got up to move closer, their own friends following them. They got close enough to hear just as Colin was taking a deep shuddering breath of what seemed to be excitement and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's amazing here isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got my letter from Hogwarts. My Dad is a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I am taking loads of pictures to send home. And it'd be really good if I had one of you." his blue eyes peered up at Harry imploringly.

"Maybe your friend could take it and I could stand next to you? And then could you sign it?" it was in that moment that Harry couldn't help himself and let out a loud snort before speaking.

"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos Potter?" He said scathingly and loudly, and just as he intended, his voice echoed over the courtyard gaining many students attention.

"Everyone line up!" he shouted loudly as he smirked at Henry.

"Henry Potter is giving out signed photos!"

"No I am not!" Henry snapped.

"You're just jealous" Colin piped up nervously, Harry sneered at the small boy, his entire body was about as thick as either Crabbe or Goyle's necks.

"Jealous?" Hermione laughed as she stood by her brother with an identical smirk across her face.

"Of what? That ugly scar on his face? Trust me, it isn't that special" she sniggered, although only the Cambions knew that it literally wasn't special, caused by nothing more than falling wood from the roof of the old nursery.

"Getting your head cut open isn't something to celebrate" Draco laughed.

"Eat slugs Malfoy" Ron said angrily.

"Be careful Weasel" Blaise sneered.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to start any trouble or your Mummy will have to come and take you away from school" Theo snorted.

"If you put another toe out of line!" Pansy and Daphne chorused in high pitch whining voices trying to imitate Mrs Weasley as they leant sideways on each other. They could hear a bunch of the older Slytherin's laughing loudly from where they were sitting on the stone benches.

"Maybe Weasley would like a signed photo" Luna said softly tilting her head to the side.

"He could sell it to upgrade his family from their teeny tiny shack of a home" at that everyone laughed loudly again, it wasn't often that Luna joined in with them, usually just watching from the sidelines, but hearing her delicate and floaty voice insulting someone was always amusing. Ron snarled as his face flushed unattractively red as he whipped his sellotaped wand and pointed it at the dreamy blonde. Automatically Harry, Draco, Blaise and Theo stepped in front of her, shielding her from whatever the redhead had planned, their own wands out in an instant pointing at him.

"Guys look out!" Hermione whispered harshly, her green eyes looking slightly to the left.

"What's all this? What's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding towards them, his turquoise robes swirling ridiculously behind him, Harry, Hermione and their friends sniggered behind their hands as they took in the sight of their defense teacher.

"Who is giving out signed photos?" Henry opened his mouth to try and deny it but Lockhart suddenly noticed him.

"Shouldn't of asked! We meet again Henry!" he cried joyfully as he flung his arm around Henry's shoulders and pulled him close, effectively pinning the Gryffindor to himself.

"Come on then Mr Creevey" he said beaming.

"A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you" Colin fumbled with his camera and took a photo just as the bell rang from the tower signalling the end of lunch hour. As they started to move to their classes laughing about Lockhart and Henry Potter, thankfully they were behind them and could hear Lockhart talking to him as he walked him into the castle.

"A word to the wise Henry, I covered for you back there with young Creevey - if he was photographing me too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself so much." much to the Cambions amusement, Lockhart wasn't paying attention to any of Henry's stammering.

"Let me just say that handing out signed pictures at this stage of your career isn't sensible, it looks a tad big headed Henry to be frank. There may well be a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go but I don't think you are quite there yet" he said chortling. Finally Potter managed to stammer out he had to get to Potions, and he bolted, beetroot red in the face, with Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas on his heels with the Cambions laughter echoing down the hall behind him.

-* latin translate to button clothing haha the spell doesn't have an incantation so I made this up.

Thank you so much for reading, I truly hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for any mistakes. The next chapter will be similar to this chapter I think, we have Potion's coming up and more interactions between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Not sure on when it will be out as I have been struggling the last few chapters but hopefully I won't have to make you guys wait too long.


	14. Chapter 13

The second year students of Slytherin and Gryffindor stood in front of the Potions room door. On either side, glaring at each other waiting for their Professor. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long before the doors to the classroom opened. Severus Snape ushered them in and ordered them to stand along the wall, quickly and quietly.

"This year is going to be different. After I graded your results from last years class, I sat down and made a setting plan." Loud groans came from the Gryffindors at the latest announcement.

"Silence!" Severus snarled.

"I am placing you with others to help your studies and to put a stop to sabotage. Yes I noticed every incident last year" he glared at Henry and Ron when he said this.

"You will be paired with people based on your knowledge, patience, and compatibility." He stated.

"Right, the first pairing will be in the front seats on the right." he said leaving a pause, enjoying the Gryffindors shuffling in their seats.

"Mr Riddle and Longbottom." Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He wasn't that bothered, he knew the boy was insanely good in Herbology, and he knew he could use that to help him in Potions. He also suspected the boy was nervous around Severus. He hoped being paired with him, a Slytherin, would help him relax.

"Miss Riddle and Dunbar! In the front row, middle seats." Severus said. Harry watched as a brunette moved forwards with Hermione to their delegated seats.

"Who's that? I don't remember her" Harry whispered to Neville.

"Fay Dunbar. Transferred for this year from Beauxbatons along with her cousin Lily. They both got sorted into Gryffindor, they are nice." Neville whispered back hesitantly. Harry grinned at the boy, once he got the Gryffindor out of his shell, he reckoned they would get along perfectly.

"Malfoy and Thomas. front row, left side." Severus said glaring at the Muggleborn Gryffindor who was grumbling as he made to his seat.

"Nott and Finnigan, second row, left side" Theo scowled as he sat behind Draco.

"Zabini and Potter, middle seats." Severus started to read quicker wanting to start the actual lesson.

"Parkinson and Weasley on the right." The scowls from the Gryffindor's got darker and darker as each name was read out.

"Greengrass and Patil, third row on the right."

"Lovegood and Moon third row middle seats." Harry turned to Neville with a raised eyebrow, his green eyes clearly asking the question.

"Yeah, that's Fay's cousin, their Mothers are sisters I think." Neville whispered.

"Crabbe and Brown, left side" Harry sniggered when he saw the horrified look on Lavender Brown's face.

"Then we are out of Gryffindor's so the last pairing is Goyle and Bulstrode. Take the middle seat of the last row"

"Now, these pairs will stay this way until next year. There will be no arguments, complaints and no attempting to swap partners. Get used to it, and I don't care if you hate each other you will work together! Am I clear?" Severus snarled.

"Yes Professor" the class chorused.

"Now, I am sure you have done this in your other classes, but today we will be re-doing a potion from last year." the class collectively groaned, for once both Gryffindors and Slytherins in agreement.

"I don't want any complaints. Many of you couldn't do this Potion last year, and I want to be sure that almost everyone remembers the basics." Severus said sternly as he walked to the board off to the side of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"You will be making the Herbicide Potion. Can any of you remember what this Potion is for?" he asked as he charmed a piece of chalk to write the ingredients on the board. Hermione's hand was of course in the air followed by Harry, Draco and Hermione's partner Fay Dunbar.

"Dunbar! Let's see if you deserved the grades you got from Beauxbatons"

"Herbicide is a Potion used to kill or damage plants, like weeds. Herbologists use it as protection from dangerous plants." Fay Dunbar said softly.

"Well, it seems the Gryffindors actually has someone with a brain among them now." Severus said sneering at Potter and Weasley.

"For those that remember, the first part shouldn't take long. Then you leave your Potion for 45 minutes before returning to it. During that time you will clean your stations and get prepared for part two. Once that is done, if you still have time remaining you will read over the passage in your books about this Potion and each of the ingredients. Now get started" Harry grinned at Neville.

"Stay here and read over the instructions until I return with the ingredients." Harry said before getting a tray and heading to the storage cupboard. He looked at his hand written list quickly before grabbing everything they needed.

"Lionfish spines" he murmured to himself before grabbing six. The Potion only called for four, but Harry had been taught to always have more than needed.

"Horklump Juice, ah there"

"Flobberworm Mucus, gross"

"And Standard Ingredient"

"Do you know what they say about talking to yourself?" Hermione's amused voice came from behind him, grinning and shaking his head he turned around.

"That it's a sign of insanity?"

"No, that you have an idiot for an audience" she smirked.

"Oh haha" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes he walked back to his table.

"You ready?" Harry asked his partner.

"No, what if I blow it up again" Neville asked his eyes wide.

"Hey, breathe, I am fantastic at Potions. Now turn the fire on to boil the water and follow me" Harry said calmly.

"What is the first step?" he asked keeping his voice relaxed and calm.

"First step is to add four lionfish spines to the mortar." Neville said shakily.

"Good, then add them and crush them into a rough powder. Now a rough powder means it doesn't have to be fine or precise so don't worry about that just crush them." He grinned as Neville nodded and did so perfectly.

"Now I will add two measurements of standard ingredient okay?" Neville nodded.

"What is standard ingredient?" he asked quietly as if he was worried about being teased.

"Oh, you don't know? Well it is just a mixture of herbs that are always needed together instead of separately. In every Potion that requires it they are combined first, so we store them together in one tub labelled standard ingredient. You will find it is the most popular ingredients as well." Harry explained as he added said ingredient mix to the lionfish spines and crushed them together to make a combined powder.

"Now what Nev?" Harry asked grinning when the boy startled at the nickname before smiling back.

"Three measures of that go into the cauldron, and we wave our wand." he said reading the instructions out loud.

"And we are done for part one" Harry declared.

"See, you can do this"

"Thanks, no one really believed in me before." Neville whispered as they started tidying up their station.

"Look Nev, screw them. I've seen you in Herbology, you are incredible at it. Daphne and Pansy were always telling me about how you would help them last year, with Herbology homework in the library. Just put that into work here."

"How?" Neville asked in disbelief.

"Well Potions is all about the ingredients mixing together to make something new right? A lot of the time we use plants. So use your plant knowledge to know which plant would react badly or correctly with what. The fact that you know things about plants that no-one else in our year knows shows you have brains. Get a book on Potions ingredients and learn about the ones that aren't plants. You can clearly store knowledge easily, so just learn the ingredients and you will be great before you know it."

"I never, I didn't even think about how many of the ingredients are plants" Neville breathed.

"I mean I knew they were, but it didn't click you know?"

"Yeah I know, trust me, after a bit of reading and you will be as good as me" Harry boasted.

"Well I don't know about that" Neville chuckled.

"Want to know a secret?" Harry whispered, Neville nodded eagerly as he leant in.

"I am only good at Potions because growing up Uncle Sev taught us all about Potions." Harry whispered before winking at the shocked and gaping Gryffindor.

"You're related to Snape?" Neville finally asked.

"Not by blood, but he is a good friend of my parents, my Mother in particular. She was a few years younger than him in Hogwarts and they got closer after me and Hermione were born" Harry grinned.

"Wow, you must be pretty bored in class then, surely you are years ahead of us"

"Not really. He didn't want to take away from the excitement of learning new Potions. So we only got taught what each instruction means. Like the difference between powder and dust, or chopping and dicing. We also learnt about each ingredient, and what would happen if you added heat or removed heat, or added another ingredient to it." Harry explained.

"Do you, um do you think you could help me with that stuff?" Neville asked nervously, but he let out a breathe when Harry grinned at him.

"Sure! I'd be happy to help, for a price" he smirked when Neville's face fell.

"Help me out in Herbology. my Mother and Aunts were great at Herbology but it would be nice having someone my age to talk to about it." Harry smirked when Neville hastily nodded in agreement. Harry had Pansy and Daphne to help him in Herbology if he truly needed it. But he saw it as the perfect opportunity to get to know Neville. He suspected that Neville didn't actually know the relation three of his classmates had to Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange . If he did he would be more wary around Hermione, Draco and himself. But Harry also knew that there was no way Neville had been told the truth. The story released to the public upon their arrest; was that after their Master, The Dark Lord Voldemort had been 'vanquished' by Henry Potter. The four inner circle Death Eaters went looking for information to bring him back. The story reported that they decided to torture Frank and Alice Longbottom for two reasons. Because they were they trained Aurors, and they were both members of The Order of Phoenix. Dumbledore's own league of fighters to stand against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The Light, never reported the truth about the War though. Harry had high hopes that eventually, he would be able to tell Neville the truth about his parents and what they did to his Aunt and Uncle's. But until then, he had gain Neville's trust and friendship.

"Potter won't be happy about our arrangement you know." Harry said bringing himself out of his thoughts. When his Aunt had told him she didn't blame Neville for his parent's offences Harry had been shocked. But he knew afterwards, he shouldn't of been. His Aunt was an amazing woman, who had just been hurt one too many times by The Light, and she snapped.

"Then we won't tell him." Neville said grinning. He didn't like Henry that much but staying on his good side meant he wasn't shunned and alone in the Gryffindor tower. He didn't have many friends, he wasn't like the other four boys in his dorm. Although he suspected the Weasley twins sort of liked him, they were always warning him of their pranks and talked to him in the common room.

"Careful Nev, your Slytherin is showing" Harry smirked when Neville chuckled.

"My ancestors would roll over in their graves, Longbottom's have been Gryffindors for as far back as we can trace. My Mother's family were all Hufflepuffs until her and her Father were Gryffindors. Slytherin would be their nightmares come to life" Neville said grinning.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"Entire family is Slytherin on my Mother's side. My birth Father's family was Slytherin. But my adopted Father, he went to Beauxbatons" Harry shrugged with a grin.

"Oh shit, it's time for part two." Harry gasped when he looked at the magical clock that was on the wall behind Severus Snape's desk.

"Alright, so I've got the Horklump Juice and Flobberworm Mucus here and ready to go" Neville smiled.

"Add two measurements of Horklump Juice." Harry said as he had his wand pointed at the fire beneath the cauldron. Once Neville added the Horklump Juice, Harry turned the heat up to medium and held it for ten seconds before turning it back down to low heat. But before the Potion could cool down with fire, he added in the last ingredient, two blobs of Flobberworm Mucus.

"Stir four times, clockwise." He told Neville, the moment Neville finished stirring, Harry waved his wand over the Potion. Pouring pure magic into it, which then sealed the final step.

"Now, let's bottle up our vials." Harry grinned widely.

"How does it feel to complete a Potion?" Harry asked playfully.

"Pretty good" Neville laughed. Together they bottled up their Potion, wrote their names on their vials and dropped them off in the tray on Severus' desk.

"Well done" Severus said nodding at them after he inspected the vials. Only three groups had finished so far, unsurprisingly it was Harry, Hermione and Draco's pairs that had. Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode somehow managed to blow up their Potion at the very start. Vincent Crabbe and Lavender Brown left their cauldron on medium heat for too long and it bubbled and then hardened.

"Alright everyone! You have another ten minutes until this class ends. If your Potion is not bottled in a named vial and on my desk before then.. Well you fail this lesson, and you will repeat this Potion next lesson instead of moving forward. The longer you take, the less time you get for your future work, and you risk failing this year. If you fail this year, you will be repeating it instead of moving forward to your third year." Severus said, he was staring at them all intently. Failing would be horrifying for any student; it was a shame to their house, but for half-bloods and purebloods; it was a shame for their family name.

"You have two weeks to write me an essay on the use of Flobberworm Mucus in Potions. I expect no less than two rolls of parchment, but no more than four." he continued, the charmed chalk was now writing down their homework on the board for them to copy. The last of class was starting to bottle up their finished Potion's as their Professor spoke. But everyone stopped where they were standing or sitting, when a knock on the door interrupted the speech. Without waiting for Severus to acknowledge them, the knocker opened the door and stepped inside. Professor Dumbledore stood there, his blue eyes devoid of the usual twinkle, he looked tired and upset. Madam Pomfrey stood beside him, her own eyes sad and downcast.

"Headmaster? Madam?" Severus asked as the entire class watched on.

"I am sorry to interrupt Severus, but I need to bring Mr and Miss Riddle and Mr Malfoy to my office." Immediately the three Slytherins looked at each other in shock. Potter, Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas started sniggering believing they were in trouble.

"This is not a laughing matter boys!" Dumbledore boomed angrily, much to their shock.

"50 points from Gryffindor" the four boys mouths dropped open in horror.

"Come along children" Madam Pomfrey said softly, her eyes glistening with tears as she held her hands out for them.

"Your parents are in the Headmaster's office waiting for you." Together the three Slytherins stood, and walked to the nurse, with no idea what information was waiting for them.

Hello to all my lovely readers!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for any mistakes my partner edited this one instead of my best friend like usual. =)

All information for the potion came from the Harry Potter Wikia.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I wonder if any of you can guess what's going on?

Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter or if you have any questions let me know.

My Facebook is Re Maid. My Profile Pic is of a Mermaid reading a book. Feel free to add me to get updates of my writing, and also to check out some character casting I've chosen.

See you all next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

A dark cloud shrouded the Black Manor, it was impossible to escape. It seeped under all the doors, and flooded the rooms. It was thick and murky, heavy and without mercy. The occupants of the great Manor could feel it everywhere. From the backyard with a small grove of different trees and a pond, to the kitchen that resided under the ground floor for the house elves. From the massive attic that was strewn with priceless artifacts and heirlooms, to the front greeting room with the floo connection and front door. It was in the last room that the Riddle and Malfoy families appear in, out of the floo. Tom Riddle appeared first with his son Hartford clutched to his side, he hadn't wanted to risk Harry disappearing again, the second his feet hit the ground he removed the glamour he had placed on while he had collected his son from Hogwarts. His wife Cassiopeia appeared next with their daughter Hermione, both women had tears rolling down their cheeks, they held each other for support. Lucius Malfoy appeared next, he was the epitome of the perfect pureblood Lord. His expression stoic and cold, much like Tom's, but their eyes gave them away. One silver and one red. But both drowning in sorrow. Lucius' wife Narcissa was the last to step through, their own son Draco glued to her side. The children had not left their parent's side since receiving the news. Narcissa and Cassiopeia looked around their old family home in shared pain.

The greeting room was empty of the family having tea and laughing about their families drama and antics. Even the portraits who hung across the wall were empty instead of talking to family members and yelling at each other. The house had a ghost like feel to it already, not that they had expected it to be any different. The great Black Manor belonged to the women's parents; Cygnus Castor Black III, and his late wife Druella Inja Rosier, but the Manor was not to be confused with Orion and Walburga's Black home Grimmauld Place. In this home Druella gave birth to his four beautiful girls; Bellatrix Deneb* in 1951, Andromeda Albireo* in 1953, Narcissa Odette*in 1955, and finally, Cassiopeia Dorothy* in 1962. Unfortunately it seemed Druella wasn't as happy as Cygnus with their four daughters, she had confessed to Cygnus that she hated them, because they were proof that she had failed as a pureblood to bring a male to the line. In 1971 everything went wrong; Bellatrix was twenty years old, apprenticing with Warding and Runes, she was married to twenty-one year old, Rodolphus Lestrange, a trainee within the Unspeakable Department. Andromeda was eighteen years old and just out of Hogwarts, considering a Healing course at St Mungo's. Narcissa was sixteen, returning to her sixth year, and had just started dating a seventh year, Lucius Malfoy. Cassiopeia was nine and still at home with her parents. Andromeda gave the news that she had been in a secret relationship with a Hufflepuff since she was fourteen, and he had proposed, and she intended to accept. Cygnus had been heartbroken that his second born had hidden something so serious from him, his wife Druella had thrown a fit saying she was meant to marry a french pureblood, something Delacour. After the fight he had with his wife over their daughter's relationship, he had gone away for a week on Wizengamot Classified work. Upon his return, his wife informed him callously that Andromeda was disowned, never to contact them again, all because her soon to be husband was a Muggleborn. Cygnus and his remaining three daughters had been devastated, but he hadn't had the courage to go against his wife. Thankfully she died in 1974, before she had been able to corrupt young Cassiopeia. After her death Cygnus made sure, his youngest never experienced what his wife had forced on his eldest three.

Now it was 1992, and an era was over. The four adults led their three children down the dark hallways of the Black Manor, heading to the West Wing. Harry, Hermione and Draco would normally be excited, it was their first time in the West Wing. But not today, today they were quiet and lost in their own thoughts, out of all the options they had thought of when Dumbledore collected them from class, this hadn't even made it onto the list. Finally they reached the room they had been looking for, the door was open as if waiting for them. The walls were white, and bare, the entire room looked like a room in St Mungo's. The bed was made perfectly despite having an occupant still in them. Two Healer's were standing around him talking softly as they worked. When he turned his head slightly he caught sight of his visitors.

"You're here." He croaked harshly with a soft smile, his face was covered in purple pustules from the Spattergroit that was slowly killing him. The features that made him handsome and sought after in his teens still lined his face, but the strong jaw, high cheekbones and sparkling grey eyes couldn't deter from how sick he looked now. His black hair only recently streaked with white, his grey eyes surrounded by dark shadows, and he had lost a lot of weight recently too, looking almost skeletal.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else Dad." Cassiopeia whispered as her and Narcissa moved forward with soft smiles.

"Where are my Grandchildren?" He asked, coughing harshly, it was getting harder and harder to speak.

"Here, Grandfather." Harry said stepping forward with Hermione and Draco.

"Oh, look at you, all grown up in your Slytherin uniform." He smirked at disgruntled expression on his Grandson's faces.

"Where are the other's?" Narcissa asked looking around, the nurses had left when they arrived to give them privacy, but she was more concern for the rest of her family.

"Bella was here earlier." he said coughing.

"She went in her new favourite disguise, to get me some of those cauldron cakes I used to love, and some butterbeer from that small cafe." He grinned.

"She took a disguised Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty with her." Every time he spoke, the coughs got harsher and lasted for longer. He lifted himself weakly, struggling to keep his weight up with his thin and shaky arms.

"Let me help Dad." Cassi smiled, as he waved her off, her Father had always been stubborn, almost bullheaded.

"I'm fine." He started another coughing fit, this time blood came away from his handkerchief.

"Daddy" Cassi whispered, feeling like the little nine year old again, feeling lost and confused.

"I'm fine Darling." He soothed, he wanted to reach out and comfort his youngest daughter, but Spattergroit was incredibly contagious, so he was wrapped up in a magical bubble that stopped them from being able to touch skin to skin. It wasn't usually a deadly disease, but his age, coupled with the fact that his health had been declining over the years, catching illnesses easier and easier, he knew his time was short. This disease would kill him.

"We are back!" A voice sung from the doorway, the eldest daughter had returned. Bellatrix danced into the room holding a bag of what smelt like freshly baked cauldron cakes, while her husband, brother-in-law and friend entered behind her holding enough cups of warm butterbeer for everyone, plus extras.

"Are we expecting others?" Narcissa asked curiously as everyone grabbed a cup, three being left behind. There weren't many Black's left to say goodbye to the man. Both of his parents were long gone, dying when he was still young. His brother older Alphard died in 1977, at the age 45, his death remained a mystery to this day, but they suspect Dumbledore or The Order of the Phoenix. His older sister Walburga, died in 1985 aged 60, for an unknown reason, her heart just failed. His eldest nephew Sirius wanted nothing to do with the family, believing them to be as evil and twisted as Walburga had been. His youngest nephew, Regulus had been killed by The Order of the Phoenix members; Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lily Potter, and Alastor Moody. He fought so hard that it took all four of them to take him down, their magical signatures were traced all over his house. All that was left to Cygnus were his four beautiful daughters, and their children.

"Um, excuse me, Mr Black?" a voice from the door stopped Cygnus from replying to his daughter's question. They turned to the doorway where a nurse stood looking at their family sadly, but she had slight happiness shining in her eyes.

"You succeeded Miss Dolohov?" He asked hope colouring his voice. The young girl in her late twenties grinned at the man as she nodded, she had been happy to help, her Grandfather Antonovich Dolohov had been a good friend to Cygnus, and her Father Antonin a good friend to Regulus Black.

"Father?" A timid voice asked from behind the nurse. The young woman moved to the side to reveal a another woman, she was in her in mid or late thirties and had wavy light soft brown hair. She had wide and kind grey eyes, identical to her sisters. Andromeda Albireo Tonks neé Black.

"Andy!" Cassi cried out rushing to her sister's side, she hadn't seen her since she was nine but remembered her clearly. Narcissa didn't waste anytime in joining the hug, all three girls now crying, the only one who didn't join was Bellatrix who was standing in the corner with Rodolphus both still in disguise.

"I'm glad you came." Cygnus said softly from the bed, tears were leaking from his grey eyes, as he watched the reunion, unable to join in.

"Why?" Andromeda asked breaking the hug and moving to stand next her Father.

"I've always loved you Darling." He said firmly and sternly, unfortunately by raising his voice to sound sincere caused another round of harsh coughing.

"I was kicked out of this family because I married for love!" Andromeda snapped, she didn't want to argue with her Father when he had asked her to be here for his final moments, but the anger and hurt she felt all those years ago surfaced easily.

"We all married for love Andy." Narcissa whispered.

"What?" Andromeda asked confused, she knows she remembered her parents drawing up a contract for Bellatrix when she was only ten.

"Bella, Bella was the only one with a contract." Cygnus coughed.

"Rodolphus was her soulmate, I recognized the signs when they met a few months prior. The contract I drew up with his father, Rhesus, was to stop our wives from making contracts with other's. They had out clause's in case they did want to be with others."

"He was your soulmate?" Andromeda asked in shock turning to the disguised Bellatrix.

"Wha.. What?" Bellatrix stumbled out, her 'blue' eyes darting around to look at the shocked faces of the rest of their family.

"Oh please, you may be under Polyjuice or a glamour, but I grew up with you for eighteen years, you were my best friend, I know your facial expressions and habits better than anyone." Andromeda chuckled.

"I don't care what you have done. Right now, you are my sister and we are here for our Father." With an hysterical sob, Bellatrix threw herself at her younger sister and enveloped her in a tight hug. When the sisters finally separated, Andromeda turned to her Father.

"What happened all those years ago?" She asked.

"Your Mother was furious about the fact that I refused to make you enter a contract when you were clearly in love. We had a massive row, and I left for work hoping she would give in while I was gone. When I returned you had been banished and disowned WITHOUT my approval and you had vanished." he paused for a coughing fit, during which a bunch of the pustules burst on his face and hands.

"Eww!" Harry cried leaping back causing Cygnus to laugh.

"Don't worry kid, it won't reach you, the bubble is stopping that."

"Andromeda, I don't expect forgiveness, I don't deserve it. I was a coward, a terrible coward. I was terrified that she would do worse. She threatened Cassi, little Cassi." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at his youngest.

"She what?!" Bellatrix and Andromeda snarled as Cygnus nodded sadly, Cassiopeia and Narcissa just sobbed as they clutched each other's hands, they had both been there at the time, and heard their Mother's evil words.

"When she died, I was relieved, I felt free. But when I finally tracked you down, you were happy. Married and raising your daughter, being a nurse at St Mungo's. I didn't have the right to walk back into your life after so long, after being such a coward. After abandoning you to believe I agreed with your Mother." Cygnus was out of breath when he was finally finished speaking, the four sisters and the three children were all in tears when he was done.

"I never stopped loving you Dad." Andromeda whispered smiling at him as she down beside him, the smile on her face and in her eyes spoke the words of forgiveness he had always wanted but never thought he deserved.

"My daughter is just outside the door, if you want to meet her?" Andromeda whispered, a grin stretched across Cygnus' face at those words as he nodded as frantically as he could without popping more pustules or causing himself more unnecessary pain.

"Dora Sweetie, you can come in." Andromeda called. Harry, Hermione and Draco all watched eagerly as a girl who had to be their elder cousin walked in. She was just out of Hogwarts, maybe eighteen or nineteen judging by her looks. But it was hard to tell, she had bright pink hair which sat around her chin, sparkly grey eyes, and a face that was almost identical to her Mother's.

"Dora, this is your Grandfather Cygnus Black. Your Aunts Narcissa, Cassiopeia and Bellatrix." she said pointing at each member with a smile.

"Then your Uncles, Lucius, Rodolphus and sorry I haven't actually heard much about your husband Cassi." Andromeda said apologetically.

"This is my husband, Dion LeClair." She introduced him, although her sister was reconnecting with them, it wasn't time to tell her who he was. She wait to see how she coped with the news of why Bellatrix attacked so viciously.

"It's nice to meet you." Tom grinned as he extended his hand.

"Pleasure is mine." Andromeda smiled.

"These must be my nephews and niece." she said smirking at the preteens.

"These are my two." Cassi grinned pointing to them.

"Hartford and Hermione."

"It's Harry." He grumbled.

"Mum and Dad do that too!" Dora whooped happily throwing her arms over his shoulders happily, as her Mother sighed in exasperation. For a few moments, they could be a family and forget the horrors that were drawing them together again.

"It is not that horrible." Andromeda groaned as if having had this argument many times.

"What did your Mother name you dear child?" Cygnus asked breathily.

"Nymphadora Swanhilde Tonks." She grumbled, acting much like her younger cousin when he was called his full name.

"You.. You named her after me?" Cygnus asked turning to his daughter, his eyes shining with tears yet again.

"Yes. You may not of stood up for me against Mother with Ted, but you showed us true love growing up, it's why I had the nerve to stand up for my love with Ted." She whispered softly, sitting on the end of her Father's bed.

"I love you Andy. Just promise me something."

"Anything Dad."

"Listen to your sisters when I am gone. Hear them out, what you have been told about the Dark is wrong. Your Mother was twisted and sick, and Albus Dumbledore is a liar, and not the man you think he is." Cygnus said coughing harder than ever.

"I promise." She whispered.

"I am just sorry I missed out on you finishing growing up, on Nymphadora growing up, and I will miss out on Hartford, Hermione and Draco's growing up." He whispered, he could feel his time growing shorter. His main nurse, Anichka Dolohov, had been in every five to ten minutes to check on his systems. He knew he was getting worse even without her saying anything, he could feel it and see it on her face. He smiled to himself, he may be in his final moments, but he could honestly say that it was the happiest he had been in many years. He had his family reunited around him. How could it not be?

"There are only a handful of days that are better than having you all here for me today." He said smiling weakly.

"The days each of you come into my life." He said looking at each of them individually.

"I still remember the days that you four girls were handed to me, so tiny and so delicate, I knew then that you would all become beautiful and powerful women. I am so glad I got to see you all now, and as the women I had hoped you would be." He broke off coughing before regaining himself.

"I am so proud of each of you." he whispered.

"My eighth birthday." Bellatrix spoke up suddenly, bringing the attention to herself, she stood at the foot of Cygnus' bed but it was clear she was talking to everyone.

"Andromeda was six and Narcissa was four. Mother was yelling at me for my accidental magic setting fire to the chair she was on. She never knew that it happened because she was using magic to punish Narcissa for something, I can't remember what now. But when you found out, you took us out for a day, just us, no Mother." She was staring wistfully out the window that overlooked the backyard and the grove of trees as she spoke.

"You took us all riding on the Granian Horses, me and Andromeda got to ride them for the first time alone. You had Narcissa on the horse with you. We got the whole day with you, riding and flying the Granian's and had a picnic down by the pond. That was one of my favourite memories of me and Dad." Rodolphus hugged her from behind whispering to ear lovingly as she cried softly.

"I remember that day. You were so happy to be able to ride by yourself." Cygnus chuckled.

"The summer between my third and fourth year, just after I turned fourteen." Andromeda started.

"Bellatrix wouldn't stop bragging that she had bet I would be a Slytherin with her, not Ravenclaw like you thought Dad. Narcissa was eleven and was ecstatic for her letter arriving any day, and little Cassiopeia was about to turn five. They both kept asking us about Hogwarts, and if it was as magical as the stories. So Bellatrix came up with the genius plan to sneak out, and take the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade so they could see the amazing castle and the small shopping district." Andromeda stopped as Bellatrix chuckled madly, nodding as the memory played in her own mind.

"I remember when we arrived Narcissa and Cassiopeia were in shock of how big the castle was, we were at the edge of Hogsmeade looking up at Hogwarts, me and Bella were too busy explaining the Castle and the wonders it holds to even notice someone creeping up behind." Andromeda shook her head with a chuckle.

"And suddenly, we hear this voice 'Just what were you thinking?' made all of us jump so high. We turned around there was Dad and Uncle Alphard, just standing there with their arms crossed. Turns out we weren't as sneaky as we thought, they had been following us since we left the front door." Everyone laughed at the sheepish look all four sisters had, even Cygnus managed a few chuckles, he winced at the pain though, thankfully Anichka made another appearance handing him another pain potion. He sighed in relief as it worked almost immediately, smiling she took his temperature and how his body was fighting before writing it down and leaving with a soft spoken 'be back soon'.

"My wedding day." Narcissa said softly, before looking at her Father fondly.

"It was right before I was supposed to walk down the aisle. I was so nervous, I didn't want to leave the dressing room, but you showed up and sat me down. You asked me what was wrong, and I asked you, am I doing the right thing?" Narcissa grabbed Lucius' hand as she spoke, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea and think that she hadn't loved him, but she had been nineteen years old and nervous.

"You told me that I was overthinking and letting the fear get to me, you said, you have been in love with Lucius since you were thirteen years old, and when he asked you out that it was one of the happiest moments of your life. You told me that not all marriages had to be your's and that you knew mine wouldn't be. You said that you would be there for me, every step down the aisle, and that you were so happy for me, because I was marrying for love. You said that you knew I would have a good life, and that was all you had ever wanted for me." Cygnus smiled at her.

"All I have ever wanted, is my daughters happy." Narcissa smiled and leant into Lucius' strong arms, trusting her husband to hold her and comfort her.

Cassiopeia stepped forward and sat on the bed beside her Father, they shared a smile as she thought back on all of her memories growing up trying to decide on her favorite.

"Samhain 1969, I was seven, and the only one not at Hogwarts. You wanted to cheer me up because I was upset over missing the Hogwarts celebration. You decided to take me into the Muggle world, and go trick or treating like they do for Halloween. All because you thought it would be a good learning experience for me. I got all dressed up as how the Muggle think Witches are. I had green skin, a large nose, moles on my cheeks, and had a old ragged broom." Everyone laughed heartedly at the description.

"I got so much candy and completely gorged myself until I was sick." Cassi laughed lightly.

"It was an amazing night, seeing Muggles having fun and dressing up, plus it was just the two of us."

"You're Mother was furious when she found out, it was one of the few times I stuck up to her and told her where to shove her wand." Cygnus chuckled.

Nymphadora looked around shyly, she was meeting most of her family now for the first time and didn't have many memories of them, but wanted to show them that she was there now.

"Right now." She said looking at her GrandFather's eyes, even now they were sparkling with happiness as he spoke to his family.

"I didn't get you while I was growing up, but right now, is the happiest memory I have of you, because I get to meet you and my Mother got to see you again. Mum has missed you, and it makes me so happy that even after everything you loved her, and wanted her here today. I will always be grateful that I got to meet you." Andromeda wrapped her arms around her daughter while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You are a smart and brave girl, the Auror Academy is lucky to have you as a trainee." Cygnus coughed.

"Wha..?"

"I kept up with you, even I wasn't there. Hufflepuff, one of the top students in your classes. You are in your second year of the Academy, looking to graduate as one of the top students there as well. Although I don't think any Black's have a record similar to yours for detentions." Cygnus smirked as Nymphadora blushed bright red.

"Yeah, Professor Sprout said I lacked the ability to behave." She laughed.

"Much like my two then." Cassi joked as Harry and Hermione looked at her with innocent wide green eyes.

"The summer holidays before my first year at Hogwarts." Draco said from beside Harry and Hermione.

"I was all anxious about getting my letter and going away for most of the year. You sat down and told me all the wonderous stories of your time at Hogwarts. About the family you make with your dorm mates, of all the friends you made, all the enemies you fought with. About the classes and what you enjoyed the most. You actually got me to calm down and you said that I would miss my parents and get homesick, but that I just had to remember that they did this too, and would be happy to talk to me. That they will miss me just as much as I would miss them, and that it was okay to miss them, that I can write them whenever I want. It really helped and hearing your stories made me excited all over again."

"Last summer." Hermione said once Draco finished.

"Harry and Draco were playing Seeker games and Keeper vs Chaser in the backyard. I was extremely bored, so I floo-ed around to your place to see you. You took me to the Black Library, and let me into our own 'restricted section' for the first time. You sat down with me and whenever I had a question you were patient and answered them all."

"So that's where you vanished to for a week." Harry said while Hermione just smiled at him.

"You have a curious mind, you are extraordinary mind and that should be celebrated and nurtured. Never hide yourself." Cygnus whispered, his eyes were getting heavy, it was almost time.

"It was shortly after Mother and Father bought me home." Harry whispered, he had tears rolling down his cheeks as he sat as close to his Grandfather as possible.

"It was our fifth birthday, I was still terrified that everything would go wrong. That Mother and Father would realize what a freak I was and take me back, or hurt me like THEY used to." Harry spat out they like dirt, much how he felt the Dursley's and Potter's truly were.

"But then you arrived over, and instead of hiding me like I thought would happen, Mother bought me over to meet you. She introduced me as her son, and you as my Grandfather. When you held me, it was the first time that I truly believed that everything had changed for the better. You held me close and told me that you loved me. I didn't understand, how or why you love me already, but you promised me that you would never let me think otherwise. You said that you would spend the rest of your life loving me and making sure I knew my worth. You never broke your promise." Harry was sobbing by now with his parents behind him waiting for him to need them.

"Thank you, for giving me love, and for being there as I grew up. Thank you for raising my Mother to be the best Mother I could ever ask for. I will never forget you."

"I… love... you all." Cygnus coughed out before his body starting seizing, Harry, Hermione and Draco all cried out in fear as his coughing got harsher, as the pustules popped and spread in front of their eyes. It only took five minutes, but it felt like a lifetime, but finally it all stopped. Cygnus Castor Black III closed his eyes peacefully as his breathing evened out. He was gone.

"Goodbye."

I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is my longest chapter to date. I apologize for any mistakes, both of my normal editors were extremely busy and I ended up using an online writing editor for the first time. If there is anything wrong let me know please so I can fix it.

Let me know what you thought and if there is anything else you want to see in the coming chapters. Next chapter this story is finally starting, in which case there are going to be more chapters than planned for this story =)

See you all next update.

Deneb and Albireo are stars in the Constellation Cygnus.

Odette is the Swan Princess, Cygnus is the Swan Constellation.

Dorothy is a modern name of Dorea, Cygnus' favourite Aunt.

I changed Cygnus date of birth to 1931, because according to the Potter Wikia he was born in 1938 in which case he would've been 13 when Bellatrix was born.

Alphard was born 1932 because it was an approximate on Wikia so I chose a year.

Walburga born in 1925 according to Potter Wikia.


	16. Chapter 15

I am so sorry for long this Chapter took to come out. It was really stubborn and didn't want to be written haha.  
This was meant to be a birthday chapter for Moonlitreader, who had her birthday on the 27th of February. So Happy Belated Birthday!

The library of Hogwarts was one of the largest in Europe, three floors in total, the bottom two being filled with rows and rows of shelves filled with books. The very bottom floor, also had an open space in the middle filled with tables for group studying, each row of shelves had bar table like desks across them as well. The top floor was entirely restricted section, you weren't allowed up there unless you were a seventh year or had written permission. Hidden away on the lowest floor in a corner was a small second year Slytherin boy was writing in an old diary, with his study books around him.

' _How was the funeral Snakelet?'_ The beautiful cursive appeared on the worn out pages of the well cared for but old diary. The nickname bringing a smile to the reader's face.

' _It was sad but beautiful. A traditional funeral in the Old Ways. We celebrated his life on this earth and his achievements in Mother Magic's name. That was beautiful, we chanted out to Magic herself, "_ _Rogamus autem vos, matre Magia, discedebant nostris muneribus honoramus, nomen uni vocasti nos reddere quae dederunt Cygnus Castor Black III.*" We felt her joining us as we laid Grandfather on the stone altar in the Black Necropolis. Then as one we all poured our magic into his body as we chanted again, "Ave mater, eius anima, caelicolae medium quem ad latus alterum ducit ultimo tempore.*" Mother Magic wove through our magic and fiendfyre engulfed Grandfather's body, but before he could burn, his own magic exploded out, we all felt the warmth of his magic. Then the fire washed away in the rain that Mother Magic poured on us, and his body was left on the altar, completely changed. He was made of stone. When he was buried we unleashed our magic again with Mother Magic, allowing the soil to absorb our essence, and our Grandfather's essence as well. On top of his grave, we planted Dittany plants, they will grow with our magic and flourish, then Mother, Aunt Bella, Aunt Cissa, and Aunt Andy can use them in Potions to heal others. Just like Grandfather wanted.'_ Harry responded in his scratchy handwriting, it glowed for a second before being absorbed into the pages.

' _I am sure he would've loved it.'_

' _I hope so, I miss him so much already and we only buried him yesterday. This morning me, Hermione and Draco arrived back at Hogwarts. The old codger was being all polite saying sorry for loss and all that bullshit.'_

' _Language.'_

' _You can't talk, you say worse all the time.'_

' _I am older than you.'_

' _Oh excuses. Hey I didn't get the chance to ask at the funeral, but how did his magic meet ours when he has already passed on? Mother was to distraught to talk, and Father was taking care of her.'_

' _Magic is a sentient being. She is our Mother, our Father, our Brother and Sister. She is in all of us and around everything. She gives life to everything and takes it just as easily. When our souls move on she guides us there, she stays with us until the last moment. She stays in the body and moves on her own even when we are just a shell. It is why prisoners who have had the dementor's kiss don't stop living. They still breathe and can move without the soul, because she hasn't left them yet. She won't leave us ever. This is why those who still celebrate in the Old Ways resent those who don't. They don't give worship to the one who gave us magic, they don't respect her and celebrate her holidays.'_

' _Fucking mudbloods'_

' _Language. But yes, Muggle-born's come into our world and expect to celebrate their Muggle holidays, and we lost the Old Ways because of them. But I hope my older self, your Father, has taught you to use that word correctly.'_

' _Father say's not all Muggle-born's are Mudbloods. Salazar Slytherin was the first to use the word back when he was teaching. It is used as an insult to Muggle-borns when they refuse to accept our way of life with Mother Magic. That those who create change in our world without understanding what they are changing dirty our world and dirty the true Magic. It is why Uncle Ted, who married Aunt Andy is a Muggle-born and not a Mudblood, because he allowed Andy to teach him the Old Ways. Then they taught their daughter together.'_

' _Exactly Snakelet, there are the Muggle-borns out there that are open minded and want to learn. But mudbloods don't, they have no respect for who we are, and who they are. They are not Muggles, they are Witches and Wizards, yet they don't celebrate why we have magic or even Magic itself. It is why I want to complete what Salazar started. Muggle-borns can be found from their first accidental magic, so why wait until they are eleven and set in their ways to introduce them to Magic. Why leave them in the Muggle world where they are hated, feared and treated like scum, when we can bring them to us, and be raised with families who understand their Magic, who understand them better than anyone else. Raise them with our traditions. Albus Dumbledore has managed to not only make out that the Old Ways are wrong and only done by Pure-blood supremacists, but he has created the intolerance to true magic, being Light, Neutral and Dark. Which of course is creating the disbalance of Magic. Every soul is either Light, Neutral or Dark, your Magic doesn't define if you are evil, although he has managed to spin it that way. It is all part of Magical Balance.'_

' _You, I mean, Father is working on it, he is working with Lucius in the Law Department of the Ministry. But Albus bloody Dumbledore is blocking them at every turn. But Father won't give up. When I am old enough I will be helping them as well, don't worry, Dumbledore won't destroy us. We will end him before he can. We will restore the Balance and Acceptance.'_

"Harry!" Draco yelled as he ran towards to his cousin, Sighing Harry wrote in the diary quickly,

' _Draco found me, I will write to you tonight.'_

Before he closed the diary and turned to face the way he had heard his name from.

"Shush!" Madam Pince, the old witch who had run the library for years scolded the rushing boy, blushing Draco nodded before continuing on his way. Harry smirked raised his left eyebrow in question.

"Marcus just found me and told me to find you! Quidditch tryouts are today." The blonde said excitedly.

"Wicked!" Harry gasped grinning with excitement, he hoped Draco made reserve.

"Let's go!" Draco whined tugging on Harry's robe sleeves.

"Alright, alright!" Harry laughed as he packed his books back up into his bag, and being dragged away by Draco, neither boy noticing the one black diary left on the table.

The entire Slytherin team stood together on the pitch, all of them in their uniform looking proud and strong. Marcus stood in the middle and slightly in front, with his team showing a united front right behind him. The two other chasers; Adrian Pucey and Graham Montague on either side of him. Their Keeper; Miles Bletchley stood beside Adrian, and Harry as their Seeker stood beside Graham. Then behind them the reserve Chasers stood; fourth year Cassius Warrington, seventh year Muriel Rothley and sixth year Imogen Stretton. Together they looked powerful and they knew it, as a team they always looked the most intimidating. The Hufflepuff's just always seem shy and nervous. The Ravenclaw's looked they knew their tactics but still unsure on how dirty they would play. And the Gryffindor's, they were always good for a laugh, trying to be tough and strong, attempting to stare them down. But no-one could beat a Slytherin at their own game.

"Today we are holding tryouts for both starting and reserve positions for two Beaters!" Marcus' voice rumbled deeply reaching everyone who had turned up to tryout and those in the stands watching, which included Hermione, Daphne, Pansy, and Luna.

"Those that are applying for Beaters positions, Starting and Reserve stay here, the rest of you in the stands to wait your turn!" with that said around half of the people trying out moved into the stands. Surprisingly standing in front of them were only six Slytherin's varying in age and gender.

"Alright, you can't be on this team unless you can fly around players at all, so we will be starting with everyone in teams of two and you need avoid the players already on the team." Marcus said before dividing everyone up into groups of two.

"Line up with your brooms!" Marcus snapped, smirking when they rushed to comply.

"You name and year group! Keep the line moving until the last person has spoken." He ordered harshly.

"Peregrine Derrick, Fifth Year."

"Lucian Bole, Fifth Year."

"Kalyn Vaisey, Fourth Year."

"Blaise Zabini, Second Year."

"Theo Nott, Second Year."

"Michaela Higgs, Sixth Year."

"Team One!" Marcus called out when they finished.

"Peregrine Derrick and Kalyn Vaisey!" He said pointing them out, the two called, stepped forward, Vaisey slightly faltering. Derrick shot a look off to those still standing with an arrogant smirk. Harry rolled his eyes at the overconfident git, he was all arrogance and no talent. Something that was proven later when he almost crashed into Graham and Adrian; who had been passing the Quaffle to each other. Vaisey hadn't been too bad, not overly confident but better than Derrick by a long shot.

Team Two!" Marcus cried shaking his head at his teammates, he already felt a stressed induced headache coming on.

"Lucian Bole and Michaela Higgs!" Bole had the same arrogant smirk as Derrick he stalked forward confidently. Higgs, walked forward shyly but with an excited and nervous smile. She was the younger sister to graduated Terence Higgs, he had been the Seeker before Harry, but had dropped the team the year Harry joined so he could study for his N.E. . Bole turned out to just be as bad as Derrick, not even three minutes into their turn, he almost fell off his broom trying to avoid a suddenly diving Harry.

"Team Three!" Marcus barked as he rubbed his temples, it was best to get this over quickly.

"Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott!" Harry smirked as two of his best friends nodded sharply, they knew they had talent, now they just had to prove it. Two minutes after they took flight it was obvious the two second year boys were the most talented so far, they flew under and over all the other players while keeping track of where the other was as well. They lasted the longest, Marcus letting them fly for five minutes before calling them back.

"Come back in!" Marcus yelled getting their attention, as soon as they landed the team noticed the glares Derrick and Bole were sending at Blaise and Theo.

"All six of you in the air with bats, these charmed Bludgers will record the strength and accuracy in your hits. Go!" Once all six players were the sky he released three Bludgers, one for each pair to hit back and forth. The ball's were charmed to only head towards the two in the pair together, shaking his head Marcus turned to the rest of the team who had landed around him.

"What do you guys think?"

"Derrick and Bole are arrogant sods who aren't even good at flying let alone Quidditch." Adrian snarked, his blue eyes glaring at the two boys in the sky who were waiting for their Bludger to return from where they had hit it on the other side of the pitch.

"They are both massive and awkward on their brooms." Graham snorted.

"I think it is safe to say they are idiots who wouldn't play well as a team." Miles muttered rolling his brown eyes. Harry laughed loudly and shook his head gaining the attention of his team, still laughing Harry pointed up, their eyes all widened with shock; Bole had a bloody face and broken nose, he was holding on tight to his broom for dear life as he hung off it, while the Bludger chased Derrick.

"Derrick! Bole! Get down here!" Marcus shouted loudly, he had enough.

"Get off the pitch and leave, you won't make the team." Marcus stood his ground even as Bole and Derrick yelled and ranted about the unfairness of it all, but eventually they left.

"Alright now they are gone we read the results." Marcus grumbled as he waved his wand, a piece of parchment floated down to them with the records of all three Bludgers.

"Zabini and Nott hit harder and have great accuracy, but the girls are far behind." He said out loud for his team.

"All in favor for Zabini and Nott?" Harry smirked when all of their hands went up.

"Alright." Marcus turned to face the four Beaters who were all standing and waiting.

"Zabini, Nott, you're our new starting Beaters; Vaisey, Higgs, reserve." Blaise and Theo cheered as they joined Harry grinning widely, the two girls looked happy enough with being reserves.

"All four of you stand with us for the rest of the tryouts, you are part of this team now, and will help us decide on the rest." They all smiled as they joined the rest of the team and received congratulations.

"Reserve Keeper's!" Marcus barked, Harry shared a smug look with Blaise and Theo when only three boys came down with Draco.

"Names and year group, then we will get you in the sky." Marcus said. Harry winked at Draco, he knew how talented Draco was in the air.

"Tristram Bassenthwaite, Sixth Year."

"Darius Berrow, Seventh Year."

"Draco Malfoy, Second Year."

"Niles Hanley, Fourth Year."

"You will each take a turn blocking the goals. You will get a Quaffle thrown from each of us Chasers." Marcus started, both Graham and Adrian shot dangerous smirks to the four boys, their eyes glinting with malice. Draco was immune already to them, and it appeared that Berrow thought himself better by them judging by the sneer he had. But Bassenthwaite and Hanley flinched back. Much to the team's amusement, even Kalyn Vaisey and Michaela Higgs were giggling along.

"Head to sky, and warm up!" Marcus barked before turning around to face his team.

"Alright, what do you know about them?" he asked.

"Bassenthwaite is in our year, he is a good player, and an alright guy, one of the top students in our year too, should've been a Ravenclaw." Adrian said with Graham nodding in agreement.

"Hanley is in my year." Kalyn said nervously, but carried on when Marcus' nodded to her.

"He is a good flyer, has a small tight group of friends so I don't know him that well, but he seems alright."

"You know Draco, so we don't need to boost him up." Harry said grinning with a wink, Marcus just rolled his eyes, well used to Harry's antics.

"Berrow is my year." Marcus started.

"Bit of a tosser, thinks his name means he should be respected, but overall isn't a bad guy." The team nodded as he moved to take off on his broom with Adrian and Graham.

"Berrow! You're up first!" Marcus shouted from the air, although it was a faint whisper to the rest of the team on the ground. Harry sat down with Blaise and Theo on either side, Miles in front of him, Kalyn and Michaela sitting on his left. Berrow managed to block a goal from Adrian, but missed both of Marcus and Graham's shots.

"One save out of three shots, that isn't that impressive." Kalyn sniggered, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, her mother had been a Greengrass before she married, so Kalyn shared many attributes with Daphne.

"I just hope Draco makes the team, he is a great Keeper." Miles said as his eyes traced the flying above them. They watched eagerly when Bassenthwaite was called forward to the goals. Marcus, Adrian and Graham all flew the other side of the pitch, before coming back at great speed, passing the Quaffle between them as if in a real match. Marcus' shot went straight past the diving Keeper and through the hoop. They all chuckled as the boy smacked his broom in frustration, flying around they prepared to strike again. But in a short time, he managed to block both Adrian and Graham shots. Harry, bit his lip, Draco now had to get at least two goals to stay in the running.

"Hanley!" They watched as he flew to the sky, he looked nervous, even those on the ground when Marcus flew towards him at full speed. Five minutes later, he got sent off the field after saving none of the three goals.

Finally it was Draco's turn, Harry, Blaise and Theo all stood up and cheered until Marcus told them to shut it. Draco flew confidently to the hoops, his white blonde hair almost sparkling in the sun. Harry held his breath as Marcus went for a goal, and for the first time today, someone blocked Marcus' shot and by the youngest of those trying out. Harry whooped with Blaise and Theo, the rest of the team all murmuring appreciatively, Marcus was the best shooter in the school, even Oliver Wood as the best Keeper had trouble saving his shots. The three Chaser were moving closer again, and by hanging upside down on his broom Draco was able to save Adrian's shot.

"He is now tied with Bassenthwaite." Harry grinned.

"He can do it." Blaise said confidently.

"Easily." Theo nodded. The boys had grown up together and they had practiced Quidditch together since they learnt about the house teams.

"You have a lot of faith in your friend." Kalyn said softly tilting her head to the side.

"We've seen him play and we've trained with him. We know he is that good." Harry said smirking as the Chasers went for their third and final goal, they all broke out in cheering when Draco caught the catch from Graham. He flew down to the ground with a smug grin, his grey eyes sparkling with joy. Harry, Blaise and Theo all jumped him screaming with joy, all four of them were officially part of the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

"Glad it is you." Miles said grinning clapping Draco's shoulder in congratulations.

"Me too." Draco smirked playfully.

"Alright! Reserve Seeker's here!" Marcus shouted once the team settled down again. Startled four boys and two girls came running down.

"Form a line and mount your brooms but do not take off!" he ordered before turning his back to the students who were now scrambling to obey.

"Miles, did you know your brother was trying out?" Marcus asked curiously.

"No, he hadn't even hinted towards being interested." Miles Bletchley said, his brown eyes wide in shock.

"Same as before, name and year group!" Marcus shouted as he turned away from Miles.

"Sebastian Daley, Sixth Year."

"Zoe Accrington Fourth Year."

"Byron Miller, Fourth Year."

"Tabitha Bainbridge, Fifth Year."

"Gideon Scalby, Fifth Year."

"Kevin Bletchley, Third Year."

Once they had finished Marcus beckoned Adrian and Graham, the two boys bringing forward a large box, it was the box which had held the charmed Bludgers. This time Marcus pulled out a small box, around the size of a brick.

"For your tryouts, we are doing things slightly different this year. This idea came from our starter Seeker Harry Riddle. This small box holds our training Snitches. Each one has different settings depending on your skill set. There are three main levels; Beginner, Intermediate and Advanced. But each level has two settings; Beginner has Novice and Amateur. Intermediate has Skilled and Proficient. Advanced has Experienced and Expert." Harry was standing with Blaise and Theo to his left, with Draco on his right side, watching for weaknesses, some of them were already starting to look worried.

"To start with, I will be releasing five Snitches, all set on Beginner; Novice. You have five minutes to catch one, once you have caught one, return to the ground. If you don't return in this time then you are cut. If you are the only one without one as there is six of you and five Snitches, you are cut. Got it?" Marcus snapped, grinning he waved his hand sending them up, and then at his team's countdown.

"5..4..3..2..1!" He opened the box, releasing five Snitches.

"Timer on?" He grunted.

"Yes Captain." Miles nodded respectfully, even though they were all good friends, everyone gave Marcus the respect he deserved as Captain. Many believed he was thick and stupid because he mostly grunted or remained silent, but he just preferred being quiet and watch or listen. Because of it he had an advantage against any opponent.

"You boys had Defense yet?" Graham asked in amusement.

"No, not yet, we should of had it two days ago but someone set off a bunch of pranks in the first room, so we have it tomorrow afternoon after History of Magic." Theo said.

"Yeah, I heard about that happening, I heard it was your lion and his mirror image Harry." Adrian snickered.

"Yeah, that sounds like Fred." Harry said trying to sound exasperated, but it came out fondly.

"Oh just wait until you have a lesson with the ponce." Miles snorted.

"He is even more ridiculous than we originally thought." Adrian nodded furiously.

"Merlin, please tell me you're kidding." Draco groaned while Harry proceeded to bang his head on Theo's shoulder.

"Look someone is coming down." Miles said, they all stopped talking to look up as two people raced to the ground both clutching a Snitch each.

"Scalby, Accrington. Congratulations on being the first two down." Both grinned their faces flushed as they handed over their Snitch. Their arrival seemed to set of a chained reaction as Bainbridge, Bletchley and Miller swooped in one after the other.

"Daley! You are out!" Marcus shouted, the sixth year let off a string of colourful curses.

"Watch it Daley, I am still Acting Prince even on the field." Marcus snarled.

"Pitiful, couldn't even best a third year and two fourth years on Novice." Adrian sneered while the others snickered in amusement.

"Alright, same thing again, I am only releasing four Snitches for the five of you, but this time on Beginner, Amatuer. Ready?" Once he received confirmations from the five remaining Slytherin's he nodded at the team who started the countdown again.

"5..4..3..2..1!" He released the four Snitches as they took off into the sky yet again.

"They are serious about Lockhart by the way. I have to fight back the urge to use an unforgivable every lesson." Marcus muttered, only just loudly enough for his team to hear him.

"Which one?" Harry asked with childish delight, his head tilted to the right, green eyes shining with amusement and intrigue.

"The Cruciatus." Marcus said a dark leer as he pictured it in his head, cursing the insipid cretin until he was mad with the pain, unable to speak, being locked inside his head forever, or even better, his mind broken. Harry watched as his expression changed to sinister lust, his smoky black eyes going glazed as he was lost in his thoughts. Despite being a Flint, the Heir to Benjamin Flint, it was easy to see his Mother in him as his thoughts got darker and darker. His dark eyes, the slight insanity in them, and the mad smile were all Lestrange. Reginah Flint nèe Lestrange was the younger sister of Rodolphus and older sister to Rabastan. She was one of Bellatrix's best friend's from Hogwarts, their other best friend, Rita Skeeter, was just as bloodthirsty and slightly tapped in the head, but she was just the best at hiding it. The three of them had been ruthless and perfect Slytherin's, sharing a dorm for seven years, and being so similar solidified their friendship beyond the norm.

"I would use the Imperius." Harry said wistfully.

"Why?" Draco asked sounding like he very much didn't want to know the answer.

"Because, then you can make him do all these embarrassing things, in front of everyone!" Harry cried gleefully causing everyone to laugh and roll their eyes. They were pulled out of their conversation yet again as Kevin Bletchley and Zoe Accrington landed smiling widely, each with a Snitch in one hand.

"Well done, we have two more minutes so just wait there." Marcus rumbled, his dark eyes now watching the sky as the three others circled around the pitch trying to find one of the two remaining Snitches. It didn't take long before Byron Miller returned looking relieved.

"Only one to go." Harry said as his eyes watched it zip around just above the two still flying.

"You can see can't you?" Miles chuckled as he watched Harry's eye follow something he couldn't see.

"Of course." Harry smirked cockily.

"Only a minute to go and then they both get kicked." Blaise murmured, but just as he said it, they saw the Snitch. Laying flat on their brooms, they chased after it before catching it with a loud cheer.

"Scalby join the others." Marcus said as he landed.

"Bainbridge you are out." The girl nodded looking upset but she took it well saying good luck to the remaining four and nodding her head respectfully to the team before walking back to the stands.

"Alright you four, we don't have that much longer on the pitch so we need to hurry through and finish the Reserve Seeker. Only two Snitches are going up, and they going up on Intermediate, we are skipping Skilled and going to Proficient. You ready?" Marcus said as he held the two Snitches.

"Yes Captain." They chorused.

"5..4..3..2..1!" And they were off into the sky. Harry sat down on the grass and relaxed back, looking up at the sky.

"Who do you think will make the team?" Harry asked casually as he traced the four flyers with his green eyes.

"Accrington is talented and might have the skill." Draco commented when the girl in question did a sudden dive after one of the snitches, Bletchley on the other side of the pitch going up quickly after another one.

"I think Bletchley Jr will do it." Harry said as the two landed grinning widely.

"Scalby! Miller! You're out." Marcus cried, and for the last time he released a Snitch set on Experienced.

"5..4..3..2..1!"

"What classes do we have tomorrow?" Harry asked curiously.

"History double class and block with Gryffindor first." Blaise said groaning.

"I hate Binns." Draco muttered.

"Yeah, he hasn't changed since my older sister was a first year." Michaela said laughing as Kalyn nodded with her.

"I don't think he has changed since our parents were first years." Marcus grunted as his dark eyes kept watch of Accrington and Bletchley as they dived around each other in desperate attempts to get the Snitch. Suddenly there was a loud whoop, as Bletchley grabbed the Snitch triumphantly. They all cheered happily, Miles smile was the widest as he hugged his younger brother tightly.

"First practise is tomorrow night after Dinner!" Marcus called out before dismissing them to the showers.

"We should get rid of Binns this year." Harry grinned maliciously.

"Ooh goody." Draco smirked.

"This will be fun." Blaise nodded.

"So we have two targets this year? Lockhart and Binns." Theo mused.

"This year will be interesting."

I hope you enjoyed =) Let me know what you think, or if you see a mistake (which I apologize for.)

Translate may not be 100% accurate, I used google translate.

* We call upon you, Mother Magic, we honor the gifts you gave our departed, we give back what you gave to the one you called Cygnus Castor Black III.

* Mother Magic, take his soul, escort him to the other side, guide him one last time.

* All names that you don't recognize from the books I got from Wikia, most are just background characters from the games, and I gave them years.


	17. Chapter 16

This chapter is dedicated to a reader for her birthday.

Happy birthday Chelsea, I hope you have a good one and enjoy this chapter. =)

Harry awoke on the morning of Samhain with a feeling of dread in his stomach, his eyes automatically sought out his friends in the dorm. But aside from being the first one awake for once nothing was unusual or out of sort. Scrunching up his nose he shook his head, grabbing his toiletries he headed for the shower. But even relaxing under the strong pressured and hot water wasn't enough to deter his dread, he shook his wet hair before stepping out and drying himself off. With a towel wrapped around his waist he moved into the dorm room again, after growing up with Draco, Theo and Blaise none of them were shy about hiding away. As he entered he noticed Theo was awake as well and grabbing his own toiletries, the umber brown-haired boy grinned at Harry.

"Morning Harry, sleep alright?"

"Yeah, but I woke up with this sinking feeling in my gut, like something is going to happen today." Harry confused as he sat down on Theo's bed while his friend continued to get ready for a shower.

"Well, it is Samhain, last Samhain a freaking Troll was let inside of the castle." Theo snorted.

"Dumbledore." Harry muttered in disgust while shaking his head, but he felt better. Theo was extremely intelligent and his reasoning made sense as well. Theo was extremely logical despite being Magical, it was what made him perfect for Hermione as she was very much the same. Theo laughed and nodded, they all knew Dumbledore was manipulative but since coming to Hogwarts it was easier to see it as their parent's did. As Theo left for his shower, Harry turned to his own trunk to pull out his uniform, as he changed he heard Draco grumbling and mumbling his way to the showers.

"No! I'm awake." Blaise shouted sitting up quickly softly panting. Harry looked at him for a moment before collapsing into hysterical laughter and his friends panicked expression.

"Ha! You can't get me now!" Blaise said triumphantly.

"Well done Blaise." Harry said drily, rolling his green eyes as he buttoned up his robe.

"Hey look the Dago is awake." Theo smirked as he entered the room. Harry snickered at the familiar insult for Italians, they had used it for years in a playful manner. Blaise rolled his eyes before playfully tackling Theo to the floor.

"You two are such Muggles." Draco drawled from the doorway as his grey eyes watched the two boys rolling around the room.

"I don't think they care." Harry said as Blaise and Theo continued, ignoring Harry and Draco completely.

"BOYS!" Hermione's voice come from the other side of the door, it was loud enough to startle even Theo and Blaise.

"I guess it is time for breakfast." Harry said over a long silence of the boys looking at the door. Abruptly they all laughed and rushed around to get dressed quickly before making their way out.

Harry was walking down the halls with his sister and friends when suddenly for no reason he reached behind him and pushed his hand into his bag, and he realized the journal from his Father hadn't been placed in it with today's books and homework.

"Guys, I left something behind, go ahead without me." Harry said before spinning around and rushing back to the dorm room. His eyes were wild as he searched under his bed in his trunk for it, but it was fruitless. A beeping sounded in the dorm room, startled Harry spun in circles before he realized what the sound was. It was an alarm spell that was built into the chambers and common room by Salazar Slytherin in himself to remind students of the time for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. With each alarm you had half an hour to get to the Great Hall and eat before the food stops arriving. Sighing he rushed back out wondering if Hermione had it, or if his three roommates had seen it. His heart raced in his chest at the passing thought of what if they had no idea? Growling at his thoughts he forced them from his mind, he would find it. He had too. But while he fought off bad thoughts someone had snuck up behind him. Before he even noticed and well before he could have reacted, his body was slammed forward onto the floor, he felt his nose break for the second time in the year. He rolled over wincing at the pain, and readied himself to jump up, but then three kicks were aimed to his upper body, he cried out as he hit the wall and a suit of amour.

"Not so tough now are you Riddle." A male's voice sneered from above, coughing he looked up to see Potter Jr and Weasley flanked by the either side with their ever-present cohorts; Finnigan and Thomas.

"What the fuck do you want Potter?" Harry snarled, his eyes flashing in anger.

"To teach you a lesson. You're a dirty snake and a Death Eater in training. Who know's how many people your Father killed in the first war." Weasley said smugly.

"Well Ron, I heard Mother talking the other night, apparently, he doesn't even know who is Father is. Le Clair is his Step-Father not Father." Potter Jr revealed tauntingly.

"Maybe he is the Bastard of a raping Death Eater then." Finnigan laughed loudly.

"Watch yourself, you won't like what happens otherwise." Harry yelled as he reached for his wand while leaping up. Both Potter and Weasley attacked at the same time, Harry gritted his teeth tightly when he felt a rib break. Finally he took his chance and whipped his wand out he had it pointed at them as he climbed to his feet. They were backing away warily as they pulled out their own wands, but then an unwelcome voice was heard.

"RIDDLE! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Harry clenched his jaw as James Potter made his appearance.

"Dad!" Potter Jr yelled in false panic.

"He attacked us! We had to defend ourselves."

"Lies!" Harry yelled out glaring across at the Gryffindors.

"Detention Mr Riddle. Tonight with me." James said smirking at the angry second year.

"I better not see you with your wand out in the halls again, let alone at my son." He warned. Despite everything. Harry flinched back minutely. The anger he felt at his former Father surged inside of him. The hurt from the memories he had buried so long ago were brought forth. He felt his eyes bleeding red again, it always felt the same, like the angry was triggering the dark in his magic and sending it straight to his eyes. In order to hide them he ducked his head and kept it down as James marched him to the infirmary with the Gryffindors trailing behind, without even looking at them Harry knew they would have smug smirks on their faces.

"Just you wait, attacking my son is too far. I always knew you were Dark, and now Albus will know too." James muttered furiously.

"Why are you even here?" Harry snapped glaring up at the man now his eyes had calmed down.

"You are an Auror from what Mother told me, why are here at Hogwarts? Because you know you need to step in for your incompetent son?" Harry taunted, he knew it wasn't his smartest move but the Potter's always bought out the worst of him.

"Because you insipid little shit, despite the fact you don't have the right to question me, I will tell you. The Minister himself asked me to work inside Hogwarts for a few years. I am training students in self-defense, which is why you got hurt trying to harm my son."

"He started it!" Harry snapped even though he knew it was hopeless, the man wouldn't listen to him. Sure enough James sneered down at him, grabbed his arm and stormed into the infirmary doors which they had finally reached.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey gasped when she saw Harry's bloody and bruised face and arms.

"He attacked my son, and with the self-defense I've been teaching him he got slightly carried away defending himself." James said coldly before he moved to the floo to call down Albus Dumbledore.

"I did not! They attacked me from behind!" Harry shouted angrily, as Madam Pomfrey set about to fixing his bones and shoving pain relief Potions down his throat. It wasn't long before Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter, Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Snape were in the infirmary hearing the story from each student.

"Mr Riddle I am very disappointed." Dumbledore said shaking his head forlornly.

"Excuse me." Severus said shocked.

"They attacked him four on one!"

"That is not what they are saying, along with James witnessing it." Dumbledore said sternly.

"A week's detention with Mr Potter, and twenty points from Slytherin." Mcgonagall said harshly, Harry was about to protest again but Dumbledore glared down at him from his half-moon spectacles, he knew to keep his mouth shut so it wasn't worse. His eyes narrowed when he saw James and Lily talking softly over by the doors. Unfortunately he couldn't cast an eavesdropping charm, not with Dumbledore and Mcgonagall there.

"Can I go now, I am going to be late." He ground out, after receiving a sharp nod, he spun on his heels and stormed out only catching a second of James and Lily's conversation.

"You need to take your potion James." With that line alone, his curiosity peaked dimming his anger slightly.

 **The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards**

The bold words were written on the old chalk board at the back of the room, the History of Magic Professor was floating in front of it droning on in his bland voice. By the time Harry reached the class Binns was so wrapped up in his lecture that he hadn't noticed Harry sneaking in through the door.

"One purpose of The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards is that they have the power to hand out honors and awards to Wizards and Witches, although it was only the 1500's that Witches could receive the award." Binns said as Harry rushed to find a seat. There were six rows of desks, each row divided in two separate columns, which sat four people. The sixth row, closest to the door held his friends and family. One desk held Theo, Blaise and Draco, the other desk had Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Pansy. Thankfully Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode were in the third row and nowhere near the others, just how they all prefered it.

"Their most prominent award is the Recognition of Bravery Against Fantastic Beasts. This award has been handed to many Witches and Wizards over the years, one of which is currently Hogwarts own Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. Another to receive the award was the Wizard; Martino Frolic. He was born in 1901, and was the first Muggle-born, and the youngest ever to be chosen for their awards at only twenty years old." Harry quickly made his way to the spare seat, on the end of the table next to Draco. His friends looked up surprised.

"Martin Frolic attained the award after an adolescent Mountain Troll wandered too far from it's home getting lost, the troll stumbled on a Muggle village that resided at the bottom of it's clan's mountain. It went on a rampage killing 37 Muggles before he jumped in defending them and eventually killing the troll to protect a Muggle child." Binns continued.

"What happened?" Hermione hissed, leaning across the space between the two desks.

"Potter." Harry growled.

"Him and his cohorts cornered me, four against one, beat the shit out me then claimed it was self-defence." Just relieving it was enough to make his anger boil again.

"What?" Hermione snarled, her eyes flashing red in anger. All their friends were reacting similarly.

"Yeah, they got Dumbledore, Mcgonagall Potter and Evans, then spun their sob story, Uncle Sev tried to help but it was useless against that lot." Harry grumbled.

"But I did notice something as I was getting ready to leave the infirmary."

"Infirmary?!" Hermione interrupted.

"They beat the shit out of me Mione, remember?" Harry sighed before continuing his tale.

"After Pomphrey fixed me up, they were all waiting for my side of the story, not that they actually believed me. But Potter and his wife were standing off to the side whispering about something. It seemed pretty intense. For a moment, I swear Potter looked confused and angry and then it was gone and he was smiling at her again. As I was walking past I heard her tell him that he needed to take his potion again."

"Potion?" Draco murmured, his grey eyes narrowed as his mind spun through possibilities.

"Do you know what potion?" Theo asked leaning over Blaise to be heard without raising his voice.

"No, she didn't say." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well, I guess we will have to find out ourselves then." Blaise said grinning.

"What difference would it make to know though?" Daphne asked, looking up from where her and Pansy had been drawing on parchment.

"Well, if it is a mental thing or even a physical thing, we could use to get Potter out of the school. Say we don't feel safe while he is on it or something. We can figure out the details after we figure out what the potion is." Hermione said shrugging.

"Hopefully it is one that keeps him sane and we can get him thrown into St Mungo's." Harry said wickedly.

"Not all pain can be fixed easily, even with magic." Luna said smiling softly.

"Pain relief? That could be an easy sell." Harry smirked.

"Addiction?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course." Harry said cockily.

The Cambion's plotting carried on throughout the day, at lunch they watched James Potter take another potion, unfortunately they weren't able to discover which Pain Potion it was as it was in a colored vial instead of clear. They had deduced that it must be a strong one if he was hiding it from everyone. It wasn't long before it was the last class of the day, unfortunately it was also their first time with Gilderoy Lockhart in Defence Against The Dark Arts, and they had been paired with Gryffindor.

The class was divided by two, one side the Slytherin's the other, Gryffindor. Split right the down the middle rows; it wasn't like either house trusted the other to sit behind them. Harry was in the back row with Theo, Blaise and Draco again, Hermione, Pansy, Daphne and Luna were in the row in front. Two rows in front of them was Goyle, Crabbe and Bulstrode. In the same row but next desk across from Harry was Potter Jr, Weasley, Finnigan and Thomas. In front of them were the annoying gossip girls; Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The front table held Neville Longbottom with the two new girls Lily Moon and Fay Dunbar. Harry could feel the glares coming from four of the Gryffindor boys, but continued to ignore them, it wasn't like they had detention that night or had been jumped four on one. But he knew that he would get his revenge, and he would make it sweet.

Suddenly the doors to the Professor's office opened. They all watched as Lockhart made his way down the stairs and to the front of the room where his desk and chalkboard was. Grinning widely the man walked forward and picked up a book from Neville's desk. It was a copy of his own book; Travels with Trolls.

"Me." He said his smile growing bigger to show his white teeth, he continued with a wink.

"Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and Five time Winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He looked around as if expecting them to laugh. Harry grimaced, the expression shared by his friends. He shot disgusted looks when he heard Brown and Patil giggling and sighing dreamily at the fraud.

"Now, we haven't had a class yet due to unfortunate circumstances. So today I decided we would start with a quiz to see if you have read the books assigned while we didn't have a class." Hermione turned in her seat to share an incredulous look with Harry as Lockhart handed out the quiz to each student.

"You have thirty minutes, start, now!" Lockhart said cheerfully. Harry looked down at his paper and read the questions on the page, they seemed to get more and more ridiculous the further he read. His eyes went wide in shock. This man couldn't be serious. But apparently he was judging by the fact that he was walking between the rows smiling happily as they started. Brown and Patil were scribbling away furiously. Harry groaned and looked back down, before smirking and lifting his quill.

1) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite color?

 _Most likely the blue that his eyes are. I imagine it is the only thing he really looks at with how much time he spends looking in mirrors, or perhaps the gold of his hair._

2) What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

 _To win Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award a sixth time?_

3) What in your opinion is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement?

 _I think Professor Gilderoy Lockhart has two greatest achievements._

 _Managing with stay upright with his inflated ego._

 _Being able walk and breathe at the same time._

This went on for another 6 questions. There were three pieces of parchment, both sides of used for nine questions. There were a total of 54 questions. Finally he had the first eighteen questions answered and he was on to the second parchment.

22) How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won The Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?

 _Too many times considering the runner-up was more charming and Lockhart comes across creepy not charming._

23) In his book **Break with a Banshee** how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Banshee?

 _By winking at her? That would make anyone/thing run in fear._

24) Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs?

 _Doesn't matter, as long as he has a rubbish bag over his face._

Harry felt the headache coming on as he continued the quiz. He knew logically he could just refuse to do it and get a satisfying response for doing so. But he was looking forward to the man's reaction from reading Harry's answers. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he was also curious about how far he could push the newest Professor, and maybe taking out his frustration from Potter on Lockhart a bit.

52) Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth to achieve his famous dazzling white smile?

 _The Muggle product Bleach._

53) What is the name, of a person, did Gilderoy Lockhart gave to his Broomstick?

 _Ew, I do not want to know. Is that even appropriate to ask students? Let alone second years?_

54) When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday? And what would his ideal gift be?

 _Once a year? More photos of himself winking at the camera?_

And finally he was done, releasing the quill and stretching his fingers out to relieve the cramps. Smirking he sat back and relaxed, waiting for the time to be up and for their quizzes to be taken back and graded.

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes =)

Review and let me know what you think or if there is anything you are looking forward to seeing.


	18. Chapter 17

Harry's eyes wandered across the classroom, Lockhart was at the front of the room watching a magical hourglass, using magic it could be set to time any amount. He could hear Draco sniggering as he wrote down his own answers. Blaise wasn't even trying, instead the half french, half italian boy was charming extra pieces of parchment to become aeroplanes and fly. They had discovered Muggles did it when they had snuck into the Muggle world a few years back, they had then spent a few weeks figuring out what charms could replicate it. Theo wasn't doing the quiz either, but instead of playing around like Blaise, he was reading a Defence Against The Dark Arts book that was actually useful and should have been used for their second year classes. Harry's attention then drifted to the table in front of him. Hermione was doing other classes homework, even from behind her Harry could tell, she always used sugar quills for homework so she could chew on them while thinking. It had been Harry to buy her, her first set in first year when he noticed she was chewing on her normal quills. Pansy, Daphne and Luna were all doing their nails side by side, sharing the colors and Muggle stencils of different patterns and designs. Even from his seat in the back he could see that Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode were struggling, although disgustingly enough Bulstrode kept staring at Lockhart dreamily.

The four Gryffindors in his row on the next desk were all whispering harshly, from what he could hear, they didn't think much of Lockhart either. Apparently Gryffindors and Slytherins could agree on something. The gossiper's Brown and Patil were scribbling their answers as quickly as they could move the quill. Harry just knew that their answers would all be serious attempts as well. Neville seemed to look bewildered, but even though he was in Gryffindor, the boy needed to work on his courage. He was obviously trying to answer the questions even though he most likely thought that the quiz was as ridiculous as Harry thought it was. The girls sitting with him seemed to be in the same boat, curiously looking at each other before shaking their heads and returning to writing.

"Times up!" Lockhart called cheerfully, which was really unfounded considering the loud beeping noise coming from the hourglass. Sighing everyone passed their quizzes along their tables to sit on the edge of the aisle so that their Professor could collect them. They sat in silence, friends sharing looks with friends while Lockhart graded their quizzes. A few were put aside straight away and they knew that those were the ones from students who didn't even try. Harry smirked when Lockhart's face went white and then an angry red, he shared a smirk with Draco. Hopefully that meant he had read his quiz. After what seemed like an agonizing ten minutes, Lockhart finally finished grading them. He stood up in front of the class smiling widely, but Harry could see it was slightly strained.

"Tut, tut." He started looking around with a disappointed expression.

"Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti." He said shaking his head.

"Only two people got that right. Miss Brown and Miss Patil? Well done." The Cambions sneered when the two Gryffindor girls preened under the attention of their favorite Professor.

"Although, Mr Riddle?" He continued looking around, Harry raised his arm smirking.

"I sensed a fair bit of sarcasm coming through your answer. Now my lad, there is no reason to be hostile, although being faced with my fame I can't say I blame you. But I am sure that one day you will get your chance, you just have to work hard for it."

"Is he serious?" Harry gaped looking at his friends who were all sniggering. They all watched and listened in shock as the man continued to go through all their answers. He occasionally stopped to comment on Harry's responses and a few of Draco's which were just as funny. Unfortunately the man seemed to believe that they were just unsure of how to act with their Professor being as successful and famous as he was. Harry smirked, all that it meant was he was going to up his game, he would make the man crack before the end of year.

"It is time to get down to business. As your Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to Wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this very room." Lockhart said as he pointed at a large covered cage on the floor next to his desk; his dramatics caused the rest of the students to lean back in their seats eyeing the cage wearily.

"But know that no harm can befall you, whilst I am here. I ask that you remain calm." He continued. Harry shared incredulous looks with his friends as their Professor placed his hand on top of the cage.

"Screaming will provoke them." Lockhart said as he whipped the cover off. The other students leant back in fear only to stop in shock and send looks of confusion between the cage and their Professor. Even Neville looked to be holding back laughter.

"Cornish Pixies?" Harry snorted in derision, with his comment the rest of the class, even the Gryffindors started laughing, although Potter and Weasel looked upset that it had been him to make the joke and not them. Only Lockhart's fans; Brown and Patil weren't laughing.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockhart nodded seriously, his blue eyes confused at their laughter.

"Well, they're not very dangerous are they?" Seamus Finnigan choked on his own laughter.

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart said waggling a finger annoyingly at Seamus causing Harry to snort loudly. Much like his Mother when his Father did something stupid.

"Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" The Pixies skin was electric blue and they were about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Right, then," Lockhart said loudly.

"Let's see what you make of them!" And he opened the cage. It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass. The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging hippogriff. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks.  
"Come on now, round them up, round them up, they're only Pixies," Lockhart shouted grinning. He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed,  
"Peskipiksi Pesternomi!" It had absolutely no effect; one of the Pixies actually seized his wand and threw it out of the window, whilst laughing madly. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, leaving the students to defend themselves, it was chaos.

When the bell finally rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. Lockhart saw his chance and straightened up, catching sight of Harry and Hermione with their friends, who were walking towards to the door shaking their heads.

"Well, I'll ask you lot to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Harry snarled as one of the remaining Pixies bit him painfully on the ear.

"Surely we can complain about this." Draco said as he ran from a group of Pixies.  
"He will just say he wanted to give us some hands-on experience," Hermione sneered as she shot freezing spells off at individual Pixies.  
"Hands on? " Blaise asked chuckling, while he was trying to grab a Pixie who dancing out of reach with its tongue out.

"More like he just didn't have a clue about what he was doing."

"He has to be the biggest moron to ever breathe" Daphne scowled as yet another Pixie got caught in her wavy hair.

"You've met Potter haven't you?" Pansy asked laughing as one of the Pixies she had been chasing hid under Luna's school sweater.

"How is she doing that?" Theo muttered looking at the spacey blonde. Luna was perched on one of the desks with four Pixies on her lap, and giggling airily as another two Pixies tried to braid her hair.

"It's Luna." Harry shrugged.

"I am not even sure that she knows how she does it."

"You just have to understand them." Luna said before she began to hum softly while swaying side to side. Then peacefully each Pixie flew over to her and allowed her to place them in the cage.

"Thanks Luna." Harry sighed as he cracked his neck.

"Must you do that?" Hermione asked in disgust.

"Yes." Harry nodded seriously, before grinning widely.

"You alright up there Neville?" Luna asked, her voice breaking up another fight between Harry and Hermione.

"Neville?" Harry asked spinning around not seeing the boy, until he saw his friends looking up. Joining them he noticed Neville hanging from the chandelier.

"Hey." The shy boy said waving.

"How in Merlin's beard did that happen?" Harry asked baffled. The hanging boy just shrugged weakly.

"Alright let's get him down."

"How?" Neville asked nervously.

"The levitating spell should work right?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Yeah, the two of us together should prevent anything from happening. But just to be on the safe side Daphne, Pansy and Luna, spell the floor repeatedly with the cushioning charm. Theo, Draco and Blaise, can you three be ready to slow him down, you know the spell right?"

"Aresto Momentum." Draco recited dutifully getting a nod from Hermione.

"Together then? Harry asked grinning pointing his wand at the Gryffindor boy.

"3..2..1" Hermione said slowly.

" **Wingardium Leviosa"** They chorused sending their magic towards Neville. He could feel it washing over his body and lifting him above the hook he was stuck on. Grinning Harry and Hermione slowly lowered him to the ground rendering their friends spells unnecessary.

"T..thanks for that." Neville stuttered bashfully.

"What else are friends for?" Harry smirked.

"Well my 'friends' ran for their lives." Neville grumbled.

"Cowards." Hermione spat.

"How they ended up in Gryffindor escapes me." Draco sneered.

"You have us now Nev, you don't need those pretenders." Harry grinned.

"R..really? You guys are my friends?" He asked nervously looking around at the Slytherins, all he ever heard in the dorm room was how evil they were, and how they would join You-Know-Who as soon as they could. But he just couldn't see them as Evil. He was paired with him in Potions, receiving extra help outside of the class as well, and he in return gave tutoring on Herbology. The others joined them occasionally, but he hadn't thought that they thought of him as a friend.

"Of course we are Nev. We don't help people we don't like." Hermione said winking at him, he knew he must look like a nutcase with the big smile he had but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had true friends.

….

Lunch time found the Cambions outside with their lunches in different bags that were charmed to stay warm or cold. They were resting under their tree yet again happily eating and drinking while talking about their day. Although today was set to be different, they hadn't been there for longer than ten minutes before Neville appeared his usually soft brown eyes hard with anger. He stomped over in a huff and sat down next to Harry and snatched up some sausages.

"Wow, what ruffled your little mane today Simba?" Harry asked, the corner of his lips lifting in amusement as he ran his fingers over Neville's hair.

"Wha.. What?" Neville asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Ignore him." Hermione said after shoving Harry, shaking her head in exasperation.

"What happened to make you so angry?" She asked softly.

"Potter and Weasel." Neville grumbled as he slowly relaxed in the company of his true friends, even though he had only realized that they were that morning in Defense he was already more comfortable around them than his own dorm mates.

"What did they do to piss you off so much?" Draco asked grinning eagerly.

"They were bragging about this morning." Neville admitted after glancing at Harry for his reaction.

"We will pay them back." Hermione promised viciously.

"I wanted to punch them, so I left before I went through with it." Neville said, grinning when Harry laughed.

"So what will happen if they see you with us?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow at the lone Gryffindor.

"Screw them." Neville grunted, laying back when Luna tugged his hair, pulling his head down to rest in her lap while she ran her fingers soothingly over his scalp.

"You don't want to ostracized by them already Neville." Theo said as he scanned the courtyard for any Gryffindors that could be spying on them.

"That is true, you dorm with them. They could make your life a living hell until we graduate." Daphne said smiling sympathetically as Neville groaned and nodded.

"I just can't stand them, they are nothing but bullies and they are so arrogant." Neville whined.

"But at least, if I am on their good side, I will hear all their plans regarding you guys."

"Won't it get back to them that you are with us now though? Nothing stays secret at Hogwarts." Blaise mused thoughtfully.

"Ugh!" Neville groaned again from Luna's lap.

"You just need an excuse for being with us, so you can complain to them about it." Luna said, the flighty blonde grinning when the groan turned into a moan as she massaged his temples.

"Oh I've got it." Harry cried.

"You can say that Professor Snape is making me tutor you in Potions and that Professor Sprout has got you tutoring me in Herbology. That way we have a ready go excuse to hang out in the library or in courtyard again."

"That could work." Neville mused.

"And it would be easy to make them believe it. They aren't exactly intelligent."

"There we go Nev, we will make a snake out of you yet!" Harry declared with an exaggerated wink.

"The hat said I had some secret qualities of a Slytherin but not enough to be sorted there, and that the current members would help me find something I didn't know I had lost." Neville admitted.

"Hmm, I wonder what that could be." Hermione mused.

"Well that explains why you were so willing to hear me out in Potions then." Harry laughed before whimpering when Hermione and Luna smacked his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry complained.

"Smart arse." Hermione scoffed fondly.

"So have you planned how you will get revenge on Potter and the others yet?" Neville asked curiously from Luna's lap.

"Not yet." Harry grumbled reluctantly.

"He is waiting for permission." Draco teased laughing loudly.

"Oh fuck off." Harry sneered pushing his cousin over.

"Permission?" Neville asked Hermione curiously as Harry and Draco started rolling around in their mock fight.

"Swear a vow you won't say anything to anyone." Hermione responded, she liked Neville, but she wouldn't take any chances with anyone when it could jeopardize her brother. Neville nodded pulling out his wand and doing as he was asked.

"Fred Weasley. He is Harry's soul mate. Harry doesn't want to risk angering him even though the youngest male Weasel deserves it." She explained watching in amusement as Neville's brown eyes widened in shock.

"Wow.. So that's why he left before I did looking furious."

"Wait, he was there when Potter and Weasel were bragging?!" Theo asked stunned.

"Fred, George and Lee all were." Neville nodded in affirmation.

"Oh they are going to suffer." Blaise chuckled heartedly.

"Fred adores Harry, he won't let them get away with it." Hermione informed Neville as she snickered.

"It is sickening really." Draco piped up from where he and Harry had ended up.

"It's sweet." Daphne said defending the soul mates.

"You only think that because you're a girl!" Blaise laughed.

"Excuse me?!" Hermione, Daphne, Luna and Pansy said staring at him, each with one eyebrow raised and a look in their eyes that promised pain.

"I.. I mean… Um.. Oh look, it is Astoria!" Blaise stuttered out, causing Harry, Neville, Theo, and Draco to chuckle at their clueless friend. They were pulled out of their laughter when Daphne let out a happy cry when she realized that her younger sister was indeed walking towards them with her friends Ginny Weasley and Rose Potter on either side of her. The dirty blonde haired girl hugged her sister happily before ushering her and her friends to sit with them.

"Hey girls!" Blaise shouted with exaggerated arm movements.

"Hey Blaise." Astoria giggled, she adored her elder sister and her friends. She had grown up with them and they had never treated her badly, like they didn't want her around.

"So everyone, this is Ginny and Rose." Astoria said quickly when she noticed her friends looking a little awkward. She was just glad that she had convinced Ginny who hadn't met the others yet, to give them a chance to prove not all Slytherins were how her family had told her.

"Hello." Hermione smiled.

"I am Hermione, this is obviously Astoria's sister Daphne, then this is Pansy and Luna." She continued, introducing them all.

"Then the Gryffindor in Luna's lap is Neville." The three first years giggled when Neville waved his hand hello without sitting up to look at them, enjoying the massage Luna was still giving him.

"This is Theo, Blaise, Draco and my brother Harry." She finished.

"Hi." Ginny said waving shyly, unlike Rose, she hadn't met any of them was extremely nervous. All she had heard all summer was how evil the Riddle twins and their friends were, only to befriend Astoria and Rose and hear differently.

"Hiya Harry!" Rose chirped, arse shuffling on the grass over to him.

"Hey Rosie." Harry grinned wrapping his arm over her shoulder smirking down at the girl who should've been his sister, if he had his way they would have that relationship still, he wouldn't let the Potter's take that from him as well.

"How is Ravenclaw treating you?" He asked smirking at their blue and bronze ties.

"Ravenclaw is absolutely amazing!" Rose gushed.

"There are six girls in our year group, and obviously us three were sticking together." She said grinning at her two friends. She had known Ginny since they were in diapers as their Mothers were friends, and she had bonded with Astoria easily the night they met. She had been ecstatic when Ginny and Astoria had bonded together just as easily on the train to Hogwarts.

"We were allowed to go three in each dorm room, so it is just us." Astoria concluded happily, grinning when Daphne hugged her again.

"What about you Ginny?" Hermione asked trying to draw the girl into the conversation more, she knew it would mean everything to Fred and George if they could sway Ginny as well.

"Professor Flitwick is a great Head of House." She said smiling shyly when Astoria pulled her closer, and placed her hand on her knee in support.

"If we have any questions about anything, even if it is a subject other than Charms, he will sit down with us in the common room and help. He is there every night from just before dinner until dinner, and then after dinner until curfew." Ginny seemed to come out of her shell the more she talked and realized that the elder students were actually listening to her.

"What is the common room like?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"Oh it is stunning" Astoria said softly, her light grey eyes wide and bright.

"I know it is a tower like Gryffindor but beyond that I don't anything." Theo said leaning forward eager to learn about the house the Hat had debated over before deciding on Slytherin.

"Yeah it is, we have to climb a tight spiral staircase to reach it." Rose said grinning.

"The common room is circular like the tower, but very wide and so spacious."

"Although judging from what the tower looks like on the outside, it must have an Undetectable Extension Charm on the room at the least. Although it is possible that the founders had another spell back when they built the school, I've read a few from Rowena's published books that could've been used." Ginny said, showing that despite asking to be placed in Ravenclaw, she did deserve to be there.

"The walls are hung with blue and bronze silk too! It is warm, comfortable and inviting." Astoria continued, grinning over at Ginny, her hand still on the redheads leg.

"The best part is definitely the roof." Rose sighed happily from under Harry's arm, where she was still curled up. She never got this kind of attention from her Mother or Henry and was relishing in it, even her Father had gotten more distant since Henry's letter arrived and he had another fight with her Uncles Siri and Remy although she didn't know what it was over.

"It is domed and painted with the stars of the night sky, they reflect on the midnight blue carpet like the moon on water."

"Sounds beautiful." Pansy sighed dreamily.

"Way better than the Gryffindor common room." Neville muttered.

"The red and gold is blinding, and rather tacky."

"Aw, poor little lion." Harry said in mock sympathy.

"I know." Neville moaned nodding his head before burying it back into Luna's robe, this caused a round of laughter from the group, as they continued to banter back and forth until lunch was over and they headed off to their next class. All enjoying the peacefulness from having true friends.

…

Hey everyone! I am sorry about how long this chapter took. My fiance's grandfather passed away and I wanted to be there to support him and his family, by the time I felt it was okay to come back my writing muse had disappeared again. But I am back and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as always if I have let a mistake slip through let me know and let me what you thought of this chapter or things you want to see. Thank you all!


	19. Chapter 18

"Is it too late to get a puking pastille from Fred?" Harry whined. It was time for dinner in the Great Hall, and being Samhain night there would be a magnificent feast underneath the full moon in the night sky illusion ceiling.

"You know full well that doing such thing would only postpone the detention, and not get you out of it completely." Hermione said dully not even looking up from the book she was reading while walking down the corridors.

"It could be worse." Draco said grinning.

"How?" Harry asked skeptically.

"You could be in Henry Potter's shoes." Luna said dreamily.

"He got himself and his friends invited to Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's death-day party."

"How do you know that?" Blaise asked incredulously, unfortunately they didn't receive anything more than a secretive smile from her.

"Who is Sir Nicholas.. err.. de Meesy-Pantinus?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side while biting his lip.

"I don't think that is what she said." Pansy said giggling.

"Mimsy-Porpington." Daphne corrected with a smirk.

"Whatever, who is he?" Harry asked exasperated.

"The Gryffindor Ghost." Theo informed him.

"Why in Merlin's name is he going to a ghosts birthday?" Harry asked aghast.

"Death-day." Luna corrected.

"Oh sorry, Death-day." Harry amended sarcastically.

"Apparently Sir Nicholas roped him to it." She shrugged.

"I can't see that being fun." Harry snickered, but he stopped when they reached their destination. The classroom that had been turned into a dueling room and an office for the senior Potter male.

"Oh joy, I have reached my demise."

"Harry it won't be that bad." Hermione said soothingly.

"Do you want to do it for me?"

"Oh good Merlin no! I would rather go swimming with the giant squid." She denied shaking her head vigorously. Glaring Harry stomped over and opened the door, turning around to send one last forlorn look at his friends before entering.

The office wasn't what he was expecting, there were two large windows on either side of the room, one looked out over the Black Lake; the other looked out over the courtyard in the middle of the school. The walls weren't covered in red and gold either, but instead a light blue, dark blue and a bright yellow. It gave a warm and open appearance, there were no chairs and tables like in most classrooms, instead the room was open and empty, giving room for duels to take place. James Potter was sitting behind an oak desk which sat to the side of the room beside the window overlooking the lake, he hadn't noticed Harry's arrival yet, giving the young Slytherin the chance to appreciate the room. Not that he would admit that, that was what he was doing. Rolling his eyes and bracing himself, he cleared his throat. Potter startled and looked up at him.

"Oh, you're here." He looked at the magical clock on the wall beside the window pane; it was a clock that would show the time and what he had booked written under it, and sure enough it read; 6:00pm. Supervising Detention of Hartford Riddle.

"Yes Sir." Harry nodded. As much as he hated the senior Potter; he wasn't going to give the man reason to put him in more detentions. He softly snorted, Hermione would be so proud of him.

"Detention will run through dinner, in an hour a House Elf will bring you some of the feast." Potter said firmly before conjuring a single desk and chair in front of his and motioning Harry to take the seat.

"Yes Sir." Harry responded monotonously as he sat down.

"What am I meant to be doing Sir?" He asked when he realized he hadn't been told what this detention would consist of.

"In a minute." Potter said, not looking up from the papers he was marking. Apparently his classes weren't just for practical lessons but theoretical as well. Shrugging Harry leant back in his seat, his head flopping back, green eyes looking up at the ceiling blankly.

"I saw at lunch today that my daughter Rose joined you and your friends." Potter said unexpectedly. Harry tensed, this couldn't be good.

"How is she coping?" Potter asked looking up from the papers briefly, but it was enough for Harry to see the concern in the man's browns eyes.

"Why haven't you asked her that?" Harry asked snidely before he could catch himself, so much for not winding the man up. The man's lip curled in anger, eyes flashing, he stood up with his hands curled into fists by his side.

"I don't know why I even bothered asking a little bastard like you. You can't understand." And then out of nowhere the anger and self-righteousness vanished. He sat down looking defeated; head bowed, shoulders hunched, and his hands running through his messy black hair.

"I have asked. But she only said fine, I am worried she thinks I am not happy with her sorting. I may not like you but she does." Harry inwardly sniggered at the disgusted sneer on the man's face at the thought of Voldemort's son being friendly with his only daughter.

"She loves Ravenclaw and her friends." Harry sighed reluctantly, as much as he wanted to mess with the man, he had grown to care about Rose over the small amount of time he had known her. Although he had could never have prepared himself to see this human version of James Potter. The man was grinning slightly from the news that his daughter was adjusting well at Hogwarts even if she wasn't in his old house.

"Good. Good." He murmured.

"Now, you will be writing today." James said standing up and grabbing a piece of parchment, an inkwell and quill.

"That's it?" Harry asked incredulously, he had thought the man would've come up with something more creative than that to punish him.

"What am I writing?" Harry groaned when James placed everything needed on the desk in front of him.

"An essay on why fighting and dueling is forbidden at Hogwarts." James said smirking. He was turning around when a piece of paper fell out of his robes without the man noticing. Curious Harry bent over in his chair and picked it up, he felt his mouth drop. The picture contained a younger James Potter holding a messy haired, chubby and grinning baby, he was laughing as he tickled the squealing child; the baby was only about nine or ten months old but was already the splitting image of James Potter with one major difference. The baby had bright green eyes, the shade of the killing curse.

"RIDDLE!" James screamed when he looked up and saw the boy staring at a photo, his hands went to his robe pockets and he felt his heart sink when they were empty.

"You.. dropped this." Harry whispered in shock.

"IT ISN'T YOUR'S TO LOOK! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" He screamed, spittle flying as he snatched the photo back. Wide eyed Harry scuttled out of the room and came to a stop in the hallway. His mind wouldn't stop racing, for once nothing made sense to him. Catching his breath, he headed off to the Great Hall, he nodded to Lily Potter as he passed her, the woman heading to her husband's room.

…

The halls of Hogwarts were filled with chatter and feet patter, as the Halloween feast came to an end. The students walked down the main corridor cramped together, it would be awhile before each house could veer off towards their own common rooms. Harry had rejoined his friends halfway through the feast and was now full and warm, despite hating that they celebrated Halloween instead of Samhain, he did enjoy the food served for Hogwarts feasts and the warm fires that burned throughout the castle.

"So what happened in detention?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it out here, I will fill you in when we reach the common room." Harry answered. He couldn't risk the wrong person overhearing their conversation. Although there wasn't much of a chance, considering the noise that was being released by the student body, he still wouldn't chance it.

"Well, you can take pleasure in knowing that Potter and Weasley never made it to the feast. They must of been stuck with the ghosts all night." Blaise chortled.

"Would hate to be him tonight." Draco gagged.

"Would hate to be him point stop." Blaise sneered back, shuddering horrified.

"What about the other two? Did they not join them?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nope, Finnigan and Thomas were at dinner with Neville." Theo said shaking his head.

"Some friends." Daphne scoffed delicately.

"They are only friends because they believe Potter is the savior, they want a piece of his fame." Hermione said disgustedly.

"The light proclaims they are better than us, but they do nothing but lie and cheat and steal to get their way." She continued.

"Well, we have each other, and our families. We love and care so much deeper, everything is more powerful, stronger, and so much, well more in the dark." Harry said grinning, throwing his arm around his sister's shoulders. Despite the anger and hurt he still felt on occasion, he still wouldn't change how this happened, for he found everything he could or would never need within the dark.

Suddenly everything got very quiet and they stopped moving. Sharing a look, Harry and Hermione pushed their way to the front with their friends right behind them. There hanging from a torch bracket, by her tail, was Mrs Norris, the beloved cat of Argus Filch. She was stiff as stiff as a broom and her eyes wide, unblinking. Henry Potter and Ronald Weasley stood next to it faces white and eyes wide, above them on the wall were foot high words, shimmering from the light coming from surrounding torches.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware." Hermione read aloud, green eyes tracking the message. Harry felt his heart sink, this couldn't be good.

"Is.. is it written in blood?" He asked. The hall was so quiet that even those at the back could hear them talking.

"I think it is." Pansy confirmed.

"How the hell has the Chamber been opened?" Harry whispered lowly to his sister as everyone else broke into terrified chatter.

"It shouldn't be. We are the only heirs since Father took up the Lordship. No one should be able to even get inside, let alone open it."

"This can't be good." Harry said, feeling another shudder work up his body.

"What's going on here?! What's going on?" Harry smirked when Potter and Weasley went white at the sound of the voice belonging to the Hogwarts Caretaker. Argus Filch came shouldering through the students, when he saw Mrs Norris the old man reared back clutching his heart in horror, his popping eyes landed on Potter and Weasley.

"YOU!" He screeched.

"YOU'VE MURDERED MY CAT! YOU'VE KILLED HER! I WILL KILL YOU!" He reached out, his hands going for their throats.

"Argus!" Everyone parted to the side when Albus Dumbledore arrived with the Professor's Snape, Mcgonagall, Potter, Evans and Lockhart behind him. Dumbledore gently took the cat off the wall, and turned to look at Potter and Weasley.

"Come Argus, you too Mr Potter and Mr Weasley. Everyone else, to your common rooms."

"Mr and Miss Riddle as well." Potter snarled, his eyes glaring at them.

"What?!" They chorused.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed. Lockhart stepped forward eagerly causing the four students to groan before glaring at each other.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster, just upstairs, feel free to use it."

"Thank you Gilderoy." Albus said jovially, he turned and lead the group away from the rest of the curious students. Reluctantly Harry and Hermione waved to their friends to go, and followed the Headmaster, Professors and two Gryffindors. When they reached Lockhart's classrooms, they watched in disgust as the portrait Lockhart's hurried out of their frames, their hair in curlers. Harry couldn't help but snigger at the real Lockhart's blush and stammering. With just a flick of his wand Dumbledore enlarged a polished desk for them to gather around and placed Mrs Norris on the table to examine. Shrugging Harry sat down in a chair followed by Hermione and watched as Dumbledore waved his wand around the cat, murmuring to himself. Harry crinkled up his face as Dumbledore leant so far forward that his crooked nose was barely an inch from the dead cat.

"How bad do you reckon that cat stinks right now?" Hermione whispered to Harry causing him to snort and choke on his laughter. They received glares from Mcgonagall, Potter and Evans for the comment, but Harry swore he saw a slight smirk on Severus' face even through the shadows that encased the man. Of course Lockhart hadn't noticed, he was too busy giving useless and unwanted advice, and Filch was softly crying beside Dumbledore. Harry had never thought he would feel sorry for the cranky and terrible mannered caretaker, but the man genuinely cared for Mrs Norris, and was mourning her.

"It was definitely a Curse that killed her." Lockhart said nodding his head.

"Probably the Transmogrifian Curse." He continued oblivious of Filch's whimpering.

"I have seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would've saved her." Harry rolled his eyes at the man. He knew no bounds.

"I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou." Harry groaned, leaning forward and burying his face into his hands as the fraud kept talking.

"A series of attacks, the full story is my autobiography. I, of course, was able to provide the townsfolk with amulets, which cleared the matter right up." Finally the man seemed finished, and Dumbledore stood up and placed his hand on Filch's shoulder.

"She is not dead. Argus." Harry, Hermione, Henry and Ronald's faces all split into grins when Lockhart's face went white and his jaw dropped.

"But, she… she is all stiff." Argus sniffed.

"She has been petrified." Dumbledore said softly.

"Ah! I thought so." Lockhart declared, but the stupid man was ignored by all.

"But.. How? I cannot say." Dumbledore finished thoughtfully.

"Ask them!" Filch shouted in anger, pointing his finger at Potter and Weasley.

"Argus, no second year student could do this. It would take dark magic." Dumbledore soothed the man.

"But.. but the boys hate me, and they.. They know I am… a squib." Harry and Hermione almost missed the last bit with it being whispered so quietly, but their hearts went out to the man. Their Grandmother Merope Gaunt had been only slightly more than a squib herself and had been mistreated by her family for years before their Grandfather rescued her.

"We never touched Mrs Norris!" Henry cried loudly with Ronald nodding his head furiously.

"We know that boys." Dumbledore said smiling at them.

"Do we?" Severus asked stepping forward.

"You claim no second year could do this, yet you allowed Potter to bring two of my Slytherins. Both of which were actually at Dinner tonight unlike Jr and Weasley." He sneered from his new position, behind Harry and Hermione, his hands on their shoulders. James puffed out his chest, eyes narrowing as he got ready to yell, it was like a different man from the calm and lost man in detention. But before he could open his mouth, his son spoke again.

"We were at Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party! There were hundreds of ghosts there that can vouch for us."

"Then why did you not join the feast afterwards? I can't imagine a Deathday party having much to eat for the living." Severus smirked as the Gryffindors shared a look of panic.

"We weren't hungry." Ron said quickly, blushing when his stomach rumbled giving away his lie.

"Innocent until proven guilty Severus, but I do not believe any of these four had anything to do with this." Dumbledore said firmly, but his blue eyes were watching the Riddle twins carefully."My cat has been Petrified!" Filch shrieked, his eyes popping again.

"I want to see some punishment!"  
"We will be able to cure her, Argus," said Dumbledore patiently.

"Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in.

"I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep"  
"Excuse me," said Severus icily.

"But I believe I am the Potions master at this school." There was a very awkward pause which had Harry trying to not laugh at Lockhart.  
"You may go," Dumbledore said to Henry and Ron, they went, as quickly as they could without actually running.

"Professor?" Harry asked looking at Severus for help. Surely the Headmaster wouldn't change his tune now and claim they did it.

"Headmaster, I do not understand why my students are still here." Severus said.

"They can't of done this. Not only are they only twelve, but their whereabouts are accounted for."

"You can't know that! They still could've done it!" James snapped. Dumbledore stared at them over his half-moon glasses.

"We cannot condemn them just because of your dislike for Slytherin." Dumbledore said finally.

"I am sorry you were dragged along with this Mr and Miss Riddle."

"Of course Professor. But Sir, has the Chamber really opened?" Hermione asked, blinking her eyes open and wide as if scared.

"We can't know for sure." Dumbledore replied gravely.

"But what do you know about the Chamber?"

"Not much." Harry said scrunching up his face in thought.

"Grand.. Grandfather used to tell us stories though." He said, stuttering over his Grandfather, it was getting easier, but the pain was still very raw.

"He was only a first year when the Chamber was opened the first time, but he said he remembered how terrifying it was for students back then, and that a young girl tragically died before it was closed." Hermione said slowly as if racking her brain for the memories. It was sad how easy it was to spin things to the light idiots.

"Yes, I remember Cygnus Black. I am truly sorry for your loss." Dumbledore said before nodding goodnight and walking out with a furious James and Lily behind him.

"Come on you two." Severus said leading them out and down towards the dungeons.

"I will be contacting your Father as soon as I can without suspicion." He whispered.

"Thanks Uncle Sev."

"Now run along, get back to the common room. Your friends will be waiting for you I am sure." nodding they both headed off quickly whispering to each other as they went.

….

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter =) I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know what you thought and feel free to share what you would like to see. See you all next update darlings! xx


	20. Chapter 19

They had barely reached the common room in record time before their friends were surrounding them demanding to know what had happened.

"What happened?" - "Are they blaming you?" - Did Potter and Weasley get blamed?" - "Tell us everything." Blaise, Daphne, Draco and Pansy shot off in quick succession, thankfully Luna and Theo seemed content to wait for Harry and Hermione to catch their breath.

"Not here." Hermione hissed, although Slytherin's were loyal to each other and treated like family, they couldn't say the same for the portraits or even eavesdropping charms in the common room. Together Harry and Hermione led their friends to the boys dormitory. Their Father had informed them that Salazar Slytherin had done specific magic to keep the dorms private; no eavesdropping charms would work, there were no portraits and not even the inventions of The Marauders or The Weasley Twins could make it through the barriers. But as children of The Dark Lord, both Harry and Hermione threw up protection and silencing charms to be safe, paranoia would keep them and their secrets safe and alive. Finally when they felt safe they all sat down on the floor in a large circle.

"Talk." Draco demanded imperiously. Harry opened his mouth to start talking but he went silent when Hermione spoke over him quickly.

"This conversation may take a while, so I believe we should start with the less pressing; Harry's detention with James, then we can move on to the chamber." Draco and Blaise groaned pitifully but nodded their heads in agreement with the others.

"So why were you back early?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, to be honest, I am not actually sure myself." Harry started.

"I got there and he was, sort of polite, well what passes for polite for that man."

"James Potter?! Polite?" Hermione gaped.

"Yes, James Potter. He asked about Rose, and snapped at me when I suggested he ask her. But then he changed in front of me. The anger vanished and he seemed almost defeated. We spoke about Rose briefly before divulging that I would only have lines for detention." Harry nodded when his friends just stared at him with looks of shock.

"I thought he would've used this detention to torture you." Draco murmured.

"Or maybe interrogate you about our family." Hermione added.

"Thanks." Harry responded sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Then what?" Hermione asked, her eyes encouraging him to continue.

"He was walking back to his desk when something fell out of his robe pocket." Harry whispered, unsure of how they would take what he had to say.

"It was a photo." he stopped to take a deep breath.

"It was Potter holding a baby, a baby with green eyes not brown." A stunned silence was his response. Hermione was opening and closing her mouth, her eyes wide in shock as she stared at her brother. It wasn't long before the others broke out of their shock and started to talk over each other.

"You can't be serious." - "Why?" - "What did you do?" - "Does he know?" Daphne, Pansy, Theo and Blaise all spoke. Draco had joined Hermione in just looking at Harry blankly, whereas Luna had a soft smile on her lips. Harry shook his head fondly, they never disappointed him. But before he continued, he reached over and grabbed Hermione and Draco's hands in his own.

"What matter what it means, you are my family. Nothing will change that." He whispered softly gaining smiles and firm nods in return.

"I don't know what it means yet. He got very angry when he saw I had seen it and kicked me out. That is why detention was ended early, I do intend to find out more." Harry said to everyone, leaning back and speaking up for them to all hear him.

"Remember Hartford, not all pain can be fixed easily, even with magic." Luna said, her eyes shining with knowledge.

"You knew he had that photo?" Draco asked his eyes narrowing.

"Draco, do you really think she would've hidden it from us if she had known?" Daphne sighed exasperated. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"I did not know of the photo, I did not know he held something like that with him, and I did not know that Harry would find it in detention." Luna said sharply, her beautiful eyes flashing.

"However, I do know that James Potter's soul cries out in pain. But not daily, most days it is like it is too high to feel, in the clouds or too deep to understand, covered by water." Her head tilted to the side as she spoke, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders.

"A soul in pain but isn't at the same time?" Pansy asked baffled.

"No, something is muffling the pain." Theo said running his hand through his head as he thought.

"Something like a Potion." Hermione whispered.

"Like the kind his wife has given him." Harry whispered in horror as he caught onto what to his sister was implying.

"Do you really think it could be?" Blaise asked in disgust, to control someone's emotions like that was beyond evil. It was something the so-called Light side would accuse them of doing.

"We can only speculate for now." Harry hummed.

"We watch and bide our time, once we are sure we can formulate a plan." Hermione nodded firmly gaining agreements from the others.

"Well.. I hadn't thought that, the conversation about detention would be as interesting as the talk about The Chamber of Secrets." Blaise deadpanned causing them to all break out into laughter, destroying the seriousness and tension that had enveloped them. It wasn't that what he had said was that funny, but with the tension it had been a wave that broken.

"Speaking of The Chamber.." Hermione said once they had calmed down.

"Do they believe it was you two?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Dumbledore claimed no second year could've done it, but I do think he will be watching us." Harry said thoughtfully.

"An annoyingly close watch." Hermione added with a smirk, Harry chuckled at her shaking his head fondly.

"I don't understand though, who could have opened the Chamber of Secrets?" Theo asked.

"I thought only Parselmouths can open it?" Luna asked, it was frustrating her to no end that she couldn't see who was behind it.

"That's what worries us." Harry admitted.

"There is only three people who can open it. Me, Hermione and Father."

"Yes, but unlike Father, we can't yet as we haven't find the entrance yet." Hermione interjected.

"And Father would've told us if he had to planned to open it." Harry said with a groan, his hands gripping his hair in irritation.

"Well, that just crossed off the only people possible." Pansy said dryly.

"Could we be wrong about you guys being the only descendents of Slytherin?" Daphne asked.

"Nope." Luna said shaking her head.

"No, we have a tapestry going back to Salazar Slytherin himself; we are the only ones left." Harry denied, backing up Luna's statement, Hermione nodding along.

"So, somehow, someone has stolen your magic and used the talent to frame you?" Blaise scoffed jokingly.

"Oh shut up Blaise. You can't steal someone's magic let alone magical gifts." Pansy said rolling her brown eyes.

"Wait.." Harry's green eyes were wide in horror, his skin chalk-white in fear, before he jumped up and ran to his trunk and started pulling everything out quickly discarding everything after a momentary glance.

"Harry?" Hermione asked concerned.

"FUCK?!" Harry cried after a moment, he collapsed on the floor in shock.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"It's gone! It's not here 'Mione!"

"What's gone?!"

"Father's Diaryl!" Hermione's face went white to match her brothers. The dorm went silent as the meaning registered. The Diary's essence had opened The Chamber of Secrets.

"Okay, calm down." Hermione said taking charge.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" She asked.

"Umm.. Let me think." Harry mused.

"Don't hurt yourself." Blaise scoffed before flinching when Pansy and Daphne both hit him across his head.

"Ouch!"

"Oh! I remember!" Harry declared.

"The Library right before Quidditch Tryouts." The statement was met with silence.

"Anyone could have it." Hermione breathed in horror.

"What do we do?" Draco asked.

"I am in so much trouble." Harry moaned burying his face into his hands.

"Just relax."

"RELAX?! How can I relax Hermione?" Harry asked hysterically.

"We just need to find out who has it." She said.

"Oh is that all?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Well, we know it isn't a Slytherin, anything found by us gets given to Professor Snape." Hermione said ignoring Harry's meltdown.

"Daph, can you fill Astoria in on the Diary and get her to keep an eye out on the Ravenclaws?"

"Yeah, I am sure Rose and Ginny will help her too." Daphne nodded seriously.

"Harry, pull yourself together. You need to tell Fred and get him to look in Gryffindor with George and maybe Lee." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, of course, Freddie. He can help." Harry still looked a little lost and panicked but Hermione's confidence and calmness was grounding him.

"What about Hufflepuff?" Theo asked.

"We don't really have any allies in there."

"No, but we have classes with them, all we have to do is talk about Harry's family heirloom diary in front of them and wait for them to be the do-gooders they are." Draco snickered.

"That is actually a good idea, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones are alright people, despite being children of Light Ministry Workers." Daphne mused.

"Neutral." Luna hummed.

"Both families were Neutral for years, they only sided with Dumbledore in the last war because they were against the murders and violence our Lord used while he was insane."

"Explains why they are more tolerable than most." Blaise laughed.

"They still celebrate the old ways and respect Mother Magic and the Balance." Luna said smiling, she liked the two Hufflepuff girls, both were Grey in Magic and were accepting of her outlook on Magic the few times they had been paired together in class.

"Alright, so we mention to them that Harry's lost a diary that belonged to our Father and ask if they could just keep an eye out. They don't need to know that it is what opened The Chamber."

…..

It was early morning, most people were only just getting up to get ready for breakfast, but Harry was already awake, and had been pacing in an empty room in the dungeons for twenty minutes. All he could do was hope that his message had reached Freddie and that the older boy would be there soon. Sighing he rolled his head around on his neck and pointed his wand at an old dusty chair, with a whispered incantation the wooden chair became a large and comfortable beanbag. His previous cousin Dudley Dursley had, had one as a child and he hadn't been allowed to touch it, let alone sit in it. So when his Father and Mother took him and Hermione shopping to buy their own stuff, he had cautiously asked for one, he had loved them ever since. Their play room in the manor was filled with them now for him and their friends to use. Smiling softly at the memories of his parents making his life better he got comfortable and waited. Thankfully it wasn't long before the door opened and a red-haired head with blue eyes poked through the gap, seeing Harry, a grin stretched across his face.

"Hey Hart." Fred greeted before dropping on the beanbag next to Harry happily.

"Hey Freddie." Harry whispered as he burrowed into Fred's chest, taking a breath, enjoying Fred's scent; it was a mixture of potions and wild magic, which came from his experiments with George and Lee, then there was the smell of Dragon Leather from the Quidditch uniforms. Fred's hand came up and softly stroked Harry's hair in a soothing manner.

"Are you okay Hart? Your message was rather panicked."

"You will hate me." Harry whispered keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Hey, Hey, Hart. I could never hate you." Fred promised as he put his pointer finger under Harry's chin and forced him to make eye contact. Fred's blue eyes were sparkling with sincerity. Taking a deep breath Harry nodded.

"My family is more complicated than I have told you." He started softly, his entire body shaking from nerves. Fred just wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and held him close, patiently waiting for him to gather himself.

"My name is Hartford Thomas Riddle for my Father, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Half-Blood son of Muggle Thomas Riddle and Pureblood Merope Gaunt." Steeling himself for what could come, Harry pulled his wand out and spelled his Father's name out in the air, the letters sparkling like fireworks, he then gave a fierce wave, the letters rearranging.

"I am the son and heir of Lord Voldemort." He finished when the letters spelled out; I am Lord Voldemort. He was startled when he realised Fred was chuckling, his face buried in Harry's hair.

"Is that what you were worried about telling me?" He asked when he caught his breath.

"From the way you avoided talking about him, I had guessed he was a high ranking Death Eater or something, The Dark Lord himself isn't that much difference."

"You mean.. You had suspected something like this and you don't care?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Hart. You are my soulmate, I would follow you anywhere." Fred promised kissing Harry's head softly while wrapping his arms around the second year's waist, pulling him in tight.

"What about your family?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"What family?" Fred scoffed, derision clear in his eyes.

"They parade around like the perfect Light family. It's just a lie. Mum is a harpy who is only happy when screeching at me and George for something. Nothing is good enough for her. She drove Bill and Charlie away and doesn't even think she was in the wrong. No, apparently they were for following their dreams and not what she wanted them to do. Bill works for Gringotts; he is their best curse-breaker, trust me he could work anywhere for them, yet he chose to go to Egypt. Charlie is a dragon-tamer, like Bill, he is one of the best in his field. When he finished his apprenticeship he had offers from four different reserves, yet moved to Romania." Harry watched wide-eyed as Fred continued to rant.

"Dad is just a weak man, never sticking up for his children, just watching as she insults us and yells at nothing." Fred sighed defeatedly.

"Percy is just a tosser, he follows everything Mum says without question, he believes in rules and laws, even if they are wrong. He also worships The Minister." He gagged loudly as Harry giggled, feeling Fred's pain he wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close.

"Ron, Merlin do I even need to explain?" He asked, chuckling when Harry shook his head with a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't know how you and George come from the same family as him." Harry admitted.

"Trust me, we ask the same thing all the time." Fred smirked.

"Thankfully, Charlie and Bill are more like us than Ron and Percy, it's why they left the country as soon as they could. I am hoping being in Ravenclaw and being friends with Rose and Astoria, that Ginny can escape being like them. Mum doesn't know that we know, but she is trying to train Ginny to be the perfect woman so that she can marry Henry Potter and raise the family name." He said in disgusted anger.

"Don't worry, we can save her from that fate." Harry promised, he knew as he said it that he would do anything to stop Ginny from having to be with the Prat-Who-Did-Nothing. Fred grinned at him and hugged him tightly again.

"I can't believe your Mother would do that to her own daughter." Harry murmured, still shocked and sickened over that revelation.

"I'm not. I've known for years that the Light wasn't what they portrayed themselves to be." Fred said shocking Harry even more.

"I was just waiting for you to come to me first, I didn't want to push you." He admitted sheepishly when Harry turned the look at him.

"Me and George, we were seven, and we overheard Mum talking to Dumbledore and Mrs Potter. They were talking about Harry Potter." Harry tensed as his eyes went wide.

"They were saying thankfully the public had bought the story of him dying the night Henry vanquished The Dark… I mean, your Father, they had played the grieving family well, and now they could focus on Henry and Rose without it being strange to The Wizarding World. But Sirius had a God-Father bond with him and could feel that the bond was only weak, not broken, so continued to search for his 'pup'. Dumbledore suggested Obliviating the memory of the boy from their minds. We were horrified, even though we were seven, we understood what they were talking about. Mrs Potter then pointed out that not only was Remus a werewolf and therefore couldn't be Obliviated, but Sirius was a Black and trained in the mind arts, he can be oblivated but he would know something was missing. Good people wouldn't do that, it was around then that we figured out Light doesn't equal good and Dark doesn't equal evil."

"Sirius and Remus had been looking for him all that time?" Harry asked emotionally.

"As far as we know from eavesdropping on meetings between Mrs Potter, Dumbledore and Mum in the summer, they are still looking. Tracked him to an orphanage last year but there is no trace of him ever being there, they are determined to find him." Fred said nodding, he was startled when he saw that Harry was now crying openly.

"Hart, what did I say?" Fred asked panicked.

"They…. They are still looking for me?" He asked between sobs.

….

Hey everyone!

Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. Sorry for how long it took, and I apologise for any mistakes. Let me know what you thought and what you would like to see. I can't believe it has been over a year since I started The Darkness! Thank you for your continued support =)

See you darlings next update! Xxx


	21. Chapter 20

This chapter is dedicated to two very important people;

Sarah, a dear friend and reader. Thank you for all your support xx.

Jason, a dear friend who is amazingly supportive and encouraging xx.

….

The Great Hall was bubbling with life by the time Fred and Harry had made it back to their respective tables and friends. Fred quickly hurried to the open spot by George and Lee and after promising to explain later, joined their conversation on pranks. Harry went straight for the spot opposite Hermione and in between third year Knight Terrence Higgs and his cousin Draco, sitting down, he was unable to wipe the grin from his face.

"So things went well this morning?" Hermione asked with a knowing smirk.

"Better than I could ever of dreamed." Harry responded happily dishing up some pancakes paired with bacon, bananas and maple syrup.

"You told him everything?" Draco asked surprised.

"Yeah, everything, from the Potter's all the way to Father using disguises until he is ready for his ultimate return." Harry nodded, speaking in between bites.

"Wow, and you still had time to make it to breakfast, you talk fast." Blaise joked, laughing as he dodged Harry's shoulder punch.

"He was understanding and took it all really well." Harry said, still grinning.

"Told you that you had nothing to worry about." Hermione sniggered as she finished off her mixed berry porridge.

"Yeah Yeah." Harry said rolling his eyes, their friends chuckling as the twins continued to bicker playfully. Laughter and jokes passing freely between the students, when suddenly; the Great Hall doors were swung open with magic, banging loudly. The entire student body went silent as Albus Dumbledore stood up from his seat with his wand drawn, his Professors following suit. All the students broke into whispers as twelves Witches and Wizards walked into the room, all of them wearing black robes with orange trims around the seams; their hoods up. The Hogwarts Board of Governors.

Their power was overwhelming, everyone could feel their magic as it filled the hall. They were not happy, students were leaning forward eagerly in their seats waiting to hear why they were there. The Board of Governors didn't arrive at the school, let alone in such a manner, for menial reasons. The Professor's had sat back down once they had seen the uniform and perceived that they were not a threat to the students.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore demanded. His anger hidden behind a façade of shock at their entrance. Although deep in his soul the anger raged, he hated the outside interference of The Board of Governors or The Ministry. They never brought any good, only disruption, although thankfully he had taught many on The Board and they admired him, so they were only a nuisance compared to The Ministry. It made him regret not taking the Minister's seat as asked after he defeated Gellert Grindelwald, but as always he knew he had made the right decision. Young minds were easily molded and trained, young minds such as his students; they would then leave Hogwarts filled with his beliefs and trusting his guidance, changing the world for the greater good for him. He hide his feelings and thoughts behind his occlumency shields and stood straight, looking at the invaders of his domain.

"You cannot simply barge in like this, uninvited and interrupt the student's studies." He spoke condescendingly, as if explaining to a toddler why they couldn't have a cookie before dinner.

"They are having breakfast, I highly doubt this is disrupting their studies." A smooth and cultured voice spoke, somehow still sarcastically, from the front of the group, hands reaching up to draw back his hood.

"Father?!" Harry and Hermione choked out when their Father's smirking face was revealed, the man's eyes flicked to his children, nodding his head before turning back to Dumbledore.

"We have important news for the school, changes that will be enforced straight away. We saw no reason to hide it from the students, who of course will suffer the consequences of the changes." Another voice spoke, removing his own hood, to reveal Lucius Malfoy, he was the only rogue on The Board, until Tom's alter ego made an appearance.

"Lucius." Dumbledore greeted stiffly, the one man he hated almost as much Tom Riddle was Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. He had been trying to turn the other Board members against him for years, thankfully Chairwoman Gertrude Vance was an old friend. They had attended Hogwarts together, although she had been a Ravenclaw, her youngest Granddaughter Emmeline Vance was part of The Order of the Phoenix and as deeply in his pocket as her Grandmother.

"Chairwoman Vance, I am a little shocked that you agreed to this approach with so much lack of decorum and respect." Dumbledore said looking out at the remaining cloaked bodies.

"Well that is something that we needed we to discuss." Tom said grinning widely.

"I am the new Chairman, Minister Fudge discovered some unusual inconsistencies and she has been relieved of her duties while an investigation is launched." Tom's smirked widened as Dumbledore's face went white and his eyes flashed in anger before his grandfatherly mask slid back.

"Oh dear, I would never of expected that. Well although unfortunate, I congratulate you on your new position." He said softly.

"But, surely a man of your standing you understand why this entrance is unorthodox?"

"Well, apparently you are a difficult man to get ahold of, we have sent letters and tried to floo call you to set up a meeting. In the end we decided to come to you." Lucius drawled.

"The first thing I decided as new Chairman, was the Board needed… a fresh start. Newer eyes and ears you could say." Tom said his grin now predatory as Dumbledore sunk back into his seat defeated, he had lost all of his followers from the Board and he knew it. Of course Dion LeClair would be as Dark as his best friend and brother-in-law Lucius, he had married into the Black family and was raising The Dark Lord's Heirs. This was not good, the man would have to be investigated, perhaps Alastor could launch his own investigation for him. If the man had a friendship with Lucius, he may have friendships with other Death Eaters, or even could've been one himself, raising the twins under orders of The Dark Lord himself.

"The first business of today." Tom said standing tall and talking to all the Professor's and students alike.

"The new members of the Board." Slowly the rest of the cloaked Witches and Wizards removed their hoods revealing their identities to the School. Dumbledore recognized all of them, surprised to see a mix of previous students from all four houses, somehow all working together in apparent ease and peace.

"I am the new Chairman as I stated before, my name is Dion LeClair, and Lucius Malfoy is my Assistant Chairman for when I am unavailable." Tom said clearly, making sure he was heard by all.

"Madam Kayley Davis." A woman with grey curly hair and kind brown eyes nodded her head while raising her hand for the students to see, her only son Roger was grinning from her own previous house table; Ravenclaw. She was the Head of The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, hence being Madam instead Mrs or Lady, Her husband Clive being a Lord in the Wizengamot. Both her family and her husband's family had remained Neutral in the last War and still practised the Old Ways.

"Lord Advik Patil." A strict and stern looking Indian man nodded sharply at his introduction, his black hair pulled back neatly and sharp black eyes roamed over the crowd. He worked in the Death Chamber inside The Department of Mysteries, no-one outside of those in the department ever knew what went on in there. As a Pure-blood Lord he also held seats in the Wizengamot. He had been a Ravenclaw like his daughter Padma, but his Healer wife Samaira had been a Gryffindor like their daughter; Padma's twin sister, Parvati. Both had been Light in the War but fought Legally and denied Dumbledore's offer to join The Order of the Phoenix.

"Lord Tiberius McLaggen." A strong built man grinned and waved, his blonde hair in curls around his face, highlighting his cheekbones and blue eyes. He was extremely handsome, but those that knew him, also knew he was arrogant, bossy, and entitled. His third year nephew Cormac McLaggen was shaping up to be just like his Uncle, although his Father Octavian wasn't that much better, despite not holding the family Lordship. The McLaggen family was strongly Light Gryffindor supporters, but never joined the Order.

"Madam Amelia Bones." The Head of Magical Law Enforcement nodded sharply, there was hardly a Witch or Wizard in England that didn't know who she was. The strict looking woman had natural dark grey hair cropped short, a strong square jaw and dark chocolate eyes which seemed to stare into your very soul. Despite her toughness and no-nonsense attitude she had been a Hufflepuff, much like her Niece Susan who was in the same year as Harry and Hermione. Although firmly a Light Witch she had never joined the Order of the Phoenix and didn't hold Dumbledore to high esteem. Her two younger brothers Edgar and Warner had belonged to the Order; both losing their lives spying for the Lights leader, Edgar's wife and children perished shortly after himself, Warner's wife had died in childbirth with their daughter Susan. Susan was now in the care and custody of her Aunt Amelia.

"Lady Grace Abbott." A beautiful and elegant woman nodded her head from beside Amelia Bones, the two women had been in Hufflepuff together and best friends since their first year. She had blonde wavy hair which was pulled back in a ponytail, she had delicate facial features causing many opponents to underestimate her. Her daughter Hannah was now in Hufflepuff and best friends with Susan Bones, Amelia and Herself being Godmothers to the two girls. Grace had sided with the Light due to being a Muggleborn and believing The Dark had wanted to eliminate her kind, but her Neutral Pureblood Husband Gareth had made sure she learnt the Old Ways and raised their daughter the way he had been.

"Lord Sirius Black." The recently appointed, slightly childish, Black Lord grinned roguishly and made a show of waving dramatically but somehow maintained his casual elegance. He was tall, well-built and extremely handsome; fair skin paired with long, wavy, almost luminous black hair. His aristocratic features handed down the Black family, his striking grey eyes bearing extreme resemblance to his cousin's Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa and Cassiopeia. He had been a staunch follower of Albus Dumbledore and Light side despite being from a Dark family. He had been sorted into Gryffindor and ended up being kicked out at 16, his younger brother Regulus took up the mantle of Heir. But when Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter made the decision to abandon Harry he grew disillusioned with The Light and took things into his own hands, including taking up his deceased brother's Lordship the previous year. Despite taking up the Lordship and fixing the image his parents had left upon their deaths, he still retained his Auror status.

"Madam Lihua Chang." A petite Chinese women with kind, dark shiny black eyes smiled and waved, her black curly hair in a french braid before ending in curls. Madam Chang worked in The International Magical Office of Law with her husband Hai Chang. Both sides of their families remained Neutral due to the fact that in China all Magic is taught equally and Dark is not hated or feared. Both had grown up in England, but they held their cultural ways close and raised their two children the same way; Niu, their son had graduated and now working in the same department as his parents, Cho, their daughter was in her third year of Hogwarts in their old house Ravenclaw.

"Lord Arnold Macmillan." A short and stout man waved his hand, he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He wasn't that impressive overall, giving a pushover sort of vibe, but he was loyal and hardworking. These traits had given him the placement of Hufflepuff, his son Ernest 'Ernie' had followed his footsteps, both in looks, and the attributes that placed him in Hufflepuff as well. Arnold worked for the Portkey Office and held his Lordship in the Wizengamot, his family had been Light for generations, Arnold and his brother Walter had both fought in the Order of the Phoenix.

"Lady Pandora Parkinson." An elder but blonde version of Pansy nodded her head and raised her hand, she held herself with poise and grace. Born a Malfoy she had learned very young what was expected of her as a Pureblood Lady, they could careers and live, but they had to learn how to hold themselves in public. She had raised a scandal when she dropped out of Hogwarts to marry Memphis before their daughter was born out-of-wedlock, but she came back in a storm. Having charity events to raise money for many organizations, being involved in the Ministry as much as possible whilst raising her daughter; making both the Parkinson and Malfoy families proud. Always a firm supporter of the Dark, her husband and brother both being Death Eaters.

"And last, but not least." Tom spoke.

"Madam Vera Edgecomb." She had the stereotypical Irish look, curly red hair with pale and freckly skin, and bright blue eyes. Her daughter; third year, Marietta, was the spitting image of her. Vera had been a Ravenclaw in her day like her daughter now, and went on to work at The Ministry, as a Floo Network Regulator. Vera and her husband Bartley had been Light in the War but she hadn't fought, Bartley on the other hand, was an Auror and had worked hard in the War to bring down Death Eaters. Both were extremely straight-laced and followed the rules without exception, a trait they passed on to Marietta.

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. Who did Dion LeClair think he was, shaking things up. He had lost all the people he had spent years manipulating. Although there were a few Light Supporters, in among all the Dark and Neutral, they still hadn't been molded much, and even Light supporters could be sensitive when it came to their children. If they got suspicious of how he ran Hogwarts, they may even side with the Dark, and he knew that they would love to destroy him.

"Well, thank you for that introduction, I am sure the children are grateful." He said out loud, hiding his true feelings buried below.

"Well, this Board, is for the benefit of them after all." Tom said smugly, allowing his true nature to bleed through for a moment, enough to tease Dumbledore without being obvious, leaving the man confused about just who Dion reminded him of.

"But this doesn't explain your abrupt arrival." Dumbledore scolded.

"Actually it does Dumbledore." Amelia Bones spoke up, her voice as stern as she looked.

"Our main interest for this taking place in the morning is to introduce the new members to the students. We are available to every student to owl or floo call for any problem, although we do only take problems that your Head of House, or even Headmaster can't handle." She said, her eyes roaming over Albus with skepticism. She didn't think he could manage or handle much, and blamed him for the deaths of her family members.

"But if you need more, we do have another reason for appearing today." Sirius said grinning widely, clearly whatever it was, it pleased him. Given the man had been a notorious prankster in his schooling years, Dumbledore was concerned.

"What may that be Chairman?" Mcgonagall asked curiously when it appeared Albus wouldn't answer, the man's right eyebrow was beginning to twitch.

"It has come to our attention, by talking to many students and graduates over the last few weeks, that you still have Cuthbert Binns in your employment. Is this true?" Tom asked professionally.

"Well," Although he wanted to tell them where to take their questions, he knew he couldn't anger them, for now, he had to tread lightly.

"Yes, I do still have Professor Binns teaching History. He is a capable teacher, has seen many years and knows his subject." Dumbledore said haughtily. He was taken aback when the Board members snorted and many of the students burst into giggles.

"Professor Dumbledore." Tom said slowly, he smirked as he pulled out papers from his robes.

"We have the results from the last ten years of N.E.W.T students who sat the exams for History of Magic." He smirked wider as Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock.

"Less than forty percent of the students, not yearly, but overall, less than forty percent have passed." The entire Board was glaring at The Headmaster daring him to try to say otherwise.

"Added to that fact; only six percent of that passed with something above Acceptable." Lucius spoke up.

"Well, that is unfortunate." Albus said his grandfatherly persona back.

"But, can we really fault a teacher without evidence of it just being students not trying in his subject?"

"We have interviewed many of those graduates, and they all had similar stories of how they felt about the class. The one thing they all had in common was the fact that Cuthbert Binns is a terrible Professor." Tom said authoritatively.

"This Board has come to the decision to remove him from employment. As he is a ghost and taught for many years he won't be removed from the castle, but he will no longer be teaching here as of this moment." Sirius said gleefully. He had spent his entire Hogwarts years trying to find a way to get rid of Binns; the ghost could bore anyone to death, in fact Sirius had suggested more than once that the man had managed to even bore himself to death.

"Just what am I supposed to do without a History of Magic Professor?" Dumbledore demanded.

"I can't just find one on such short notice!"

"That is where we come in." Amelia said.

"We have already found a replacement, he will be ready to start lessons this morning, all schedules have been rearranged so that the students can start catching up to where they should be." Lucius said imperiously.

"I don't even know this person! How am I too know that he is okay to be around the student's?" Dumbledore cried.

"Do you really think we would hire someone who is a danger to the students?!" Tom hissed angrily.

"We did the same, if not more, work that you have done in the past to ensure hiring the best possible Professor."

"Give a warm welcome to Professor Remus Lupin." Tom announced, waving his hands towards the open doors where the new Professor stood. The students all stood and clapped loudly, anyone who was replacing Binns would be a great teacher. Professor Lupin smiled softly and waved shyly. He was tall, standing taller than even Tom's six feet, maybe an extra two inches in height, he had light brown hair that was streaked with grey even at his young age. He looked exhausted but happy if the massive grin was any hint. He was wearing nice robes in contrast to his usual shabby and patched robes, he had scars cutting across his face but it didn't take away the warmth in his green eyes.

"Remus my boy, this is excellent. How did you come by this job?" Dumbledore asked jovially.

"Sirius recommend me." Remus said blandly.

"Dion owled me with a time to meet the Board members and talk about why I wanted the job and what qualifications I had. Dion also found some.. Interesting information whilst going through my folder. Apparently, there is no law yet written that would've kept me from Hogwarts as a student or applying here for a job, only laws on what safety measures must be set up." Remus raised an eyebrow when Dumbledore spluttered. He had idolized the man ever since he said he would keep his secret so that he could attend Hogwarts. Only to discover that Dumbledore hadn't actually done him a favor, that he should of been admitted anyway, none of the other Board members had a problem with his lycanthropy, many of which were at Hogwarts when he was.

"On that topic. Professor Lupin was unfortunately bitten by a werewolf at the tender age of five." Tom said loudly, Remus tensed, they had spoken about being truthful but he was still afraid, Sirius' hand on his arm helped relax him. Shockingly there were only a few students looking scared or disgusted. Moste looked at him in sympathy and sadness, they weren't running and screaming but instead they were upset that he had to suffer such an infliction.

"There will be precautions on the night of the full moon. The most obvious being after dinner no one is allowed out of their dorms; Heads of Houses will be checking. Now, not to worry, you aren't being sent to be bed early, but you will have to stay in the common rooms. Professor Lupin will be transforming in the shrieking shack, which from here on out is forbidden to all students any day of the month as it is part of Professor Lupin's property while he is teaching here." Tom said firmly, making sure the students understood the severity of the rules being set in place. Once he was in charge, any and all stigma following Werewolves would be demolished. But being straight forward now was keeping students from freaking out and instead keeping them looking at him as a human.

"Of course, if any student is disrespectful because of this, I am sure there are many different punishments that can be dealt out in detentions." Lucius sneered. Since this had started he had spent a great deal of time with both Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and come to respect them, although he would taking the Cruciatus Curse before admitting being friendly with two Gryffindors.

"I am sure the students understand the gravity of the situation." Dumbledore said smoothly, feeling irked at the fact that not only were LeClair and Malfoy were changing his school, but that Sirius and Remus hadn't mentioned any of this to him. He would have to bring them back to heel. He was careful to keep his expression happy as he added another chair to the Head Table and welcomed the new History of Magic Professor whilst The Board of Governors handed out the new timetables. For the rest of the year all History of Magic classes were combining all four houses instead of splitting them up by two's, this way they had more blocks available to catch them up as one. Finally the Board left with Dumbledore to discuss more in depth of the changes happening; and the students left to their new classes chattering excitedly.

….

Hey darlings. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, longer than the last few =D I apologize for any mistakes. Let me know what you thought =) xxx


	22. Chapter 21

The students of Hogwarts had never had as much gossip as the last twenty-four hours had brought them. In that short time frame the hated pet of Argus Filch, Mrs Norris, had been attacked and left with the threat of The Chamber of Secrets being opened. Then, The Board of Governors had arrived at the school and sacked Professor Binns, replacing him with Professor Lupin. Harry and Hermione walked to their next class side by side, their friends behind them, they had been rather distracted in their previous class knowing the next lesson was History of Magic. Henry Potter had been declaring rather loudly that 'Uncle Remus would put the dirty snakes in their place' and bragging about how close he was to the man. Draco was doing a scarily accurate impression of the redhead while they were walking past the corridor where Mrs Norris was petrified. Filch was still there futilely trying to clean the words off the wall with 'Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover'. They hurried past hoping to avoid the yelling he was currently giving two first year Hufflepuff girls.

"What do you think the new Professor will be like?" Daphne asked curiously.

"If we can stay awake in his lessons then Professor Lupin will surpass Binns one-hundred percent." Blaise laughed. Harry listened to his friends chattering behind him distractedly, but apparently his agitation didn't go unnoticed.

"You going to be alright Har?" Hermione asked in concern. They had, had Herbology previously and been paired up in two's, this meant he had only managed to find time to tell Hermione about how Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were still looking him.

"I don't know." He replied honestly, would he be alright? It just seemed to much for him to process right now. In Merlin's name, no matter how mature he appeared at times, he was only twelve years old. He had so many emotions swirling around inside of him, it was very overwhelming.

Shock that they had never given up; they had been separated for over ten years, after seven years he could've been legally declared dead. From what Fred had said though, they hadn't even considered giving up, let alone the possibility of him being dead.

Happiness that they still loved him; he could feel his entire feeling warm from the knowledge that these two people who hadn't seen him years still felt that level of love for him. They had no idea of who or what he could be but they still searched.

Sadness that they hadn't found him as a child; he couldn't help imagining about how his life could've been different if they had raised him instead of him being sent to the Dursley's. He wouldn't of thought his name was freak for one thing. He wouldn't of felt the pain of being smacked or being hungry.

Guilt, the most powerful emotion of them all; the guilt he felt that Sirius and Remus had been in pain all these years because of him. But most of all, he felt guilty for imagining how life could've turned out. He loved his parents, he adored his sister, and he truly wouldn't wish it any other way, but it didn't stop the thoughts.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself for them hurting and for wondering what if they had found you." Hermione said with raised eyebrow.

"How..?" Harry stuttered.

"I know you. I know you better than anyone." She said lovingly as she wrapped her hand around his.

"I love you Mione, you are the best sister I could ask for." Harry whispered softly as he gripped her hand back, it reminded him of when they were children and wouldn't go anywhere without holding hands. They even shared a bed until they were nine, to scared to be apart, but their parents were patient and loving. He felt himself grinning, she was right and he knew it. It wasn't his fault, and he wouldn't trade his parents for the wizarding world, but just maybe, he could still have a relationship with Sirius and Remus. Before they knew it they were standing in front of the History of Magic classroom, previously their dullest subject. All second year students, from all four houses were standing outside the room waiting to be let in, Henry Potter was still standing at the front with his bragging. The door swung open and standing there was Professor Lupin.

"Welcome everyone. Stand at the back of the class and wait for me to call you forward." He said briskly. Harry and Hermione shared a confused look before shrugging and moving with the rest of their year group.

"This school needs a reform, and I am starting it in this classroom." Remus said firmly as he looked at all the students before. He had already discussed his plans with The Board of Governors and they had agreed that it would be the best approach to start with.

"You will each be divided up into groups of four, this group will be who you sit with, study with and complete projects with. There is absolutely no swapping or complaining. Is that clear?" He asked, smiling when he got nods of agreement, granted for some, it was reluctantly.

"Another thing, I will not tolerate any name calling. You will not call classmates Mudbloods, Blood Traitors, Death Eaters or anything similar; it will result in detention or loss of points. Continue to do so and you will be asked to leave the lesson." A few students had pinched expressions but most didn't seem bothered by the rules.

"When I call your names you will step forwards and take a desk with your assigned peers. Your parents will be based on your exam results from last year, and from what I've heard from your other teachers about your interactions with classmates." Several students shared looks of worry, hopefully they wouldn't be paired with people they didn't like just 'to learn to get along'.

"Hopefully each group will have one student from each house, and two girls and two boys. But some may not due to number of students vary per house. I will be reading them out in the order of house; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Remus said as he looked down at the paper which had all the students names down for him.

"Neville Longbottom. Susan Bones. Lisa Turpin. Hartford Riddle." Harry and Neville sighed in relief at being together, they were friends, getting closer all the time, and the girls were hard workers, in the top twenty students if he remembered correctly.

"Seamus Finnigan. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Padma Patil. Hermione Riddle." Hermione rolled her eyes as she moved, Padma was alright, very studious like herself but quiet which growing up with Harry, Hermione wasn't used to. Justin was okay, a bit of a follower and terrified of anything Slytherin. But Finnigan was a pain, always with Potter parading around.

"Dean Thomas. Hannah Abbott. Michael Corner. Luna Lovegood." Luna grinned happily as she skipped over to Hannah, she liked the shy and sweet girl. Michael was nice too, hopefully Dean would be nicer away from his friends and with nicer people.

"Ronald Weasley. Megan Jones. Morag MacDougal. Vincent Crabbe." Weasley was groaning loudly as he made his way to a table uncaring of where his other partners wanted to sit.

"Lavender Brown. Wayne Hopkins. Terry Boot. Blaise Zabini." Blaise sauntered happily over to his partners, all of whom, miraculously seemed to their own house's gossiper, including himself.

"Parvati Patil. Ernest Macmillan. Anthony Goldstein. Daphne Greengrass." Daphne shrugged, Parvati was alright for a Gryffindor, although she didn't know the boys that well.

"Sophie Roper. Sally-Anne Perks. Stephen Cornfoot. Theodore Nott." Theo grinned happily, none of them were annoying or loud so he could easily get along with them. Although he was shocked Sophie Roper was back. She hadn't come back at the start of the school year due to being in St Mungo's in a breathing bubble while she was treated for pneumonia.

"Fay Dunbar. Kevin Entwhistle. Roger Malone. Pansy Parkinson." Pansy walked gracefully to her seat smiling politely at her partners, from what she had heard from Neville, she would get along with Fay famously.

"Lily Moon. Oliver Rivers. Mandy Brocklehurst. Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked and joined his classmates, he wasn't with Potter and for that he thanked Magic.

"The last group will be a group of five; "Henry Potter. Leanne Clover. Sue Li. Gregory Goyle. Millicent Bulstrode." Potter proceeded to do the same as Weasley, much to his partner's disgust.

"Now, we can move on to our studies." Remus said grinning at the students, he didn't care for those that were unhappy, they wouldn't be swapping.

"Now, from your old Professor's notes, I have gathered you are studying The International Warlock Convention of 1289?" He asked, laughing when he only got groans in response, with a few head's banging on the desks in the background.

"I am kidding. Professor Binns was my teacher when I attended Hogwarts, I understand the torture you have suffered. Thankfully you only had to suffer him for a year and a bit. I suffered all seven of my schooling years." He said smiling when the students looked at him horrified.

"Now, to start you off, I figured we would start with something easy and work our way up. We will be starting with the magical history of our very own school." Remus grinned even wider when the students all looked happy at this news.

"So who can tell me anything about Hogwarts?" He asked curiously, smiling when a number of hands went up.

"So you will have to help me out until I have learnt all your names and faces." Remus said chuckling as he pointed at a student at random. Although he would figure them out rather quickly due to his heightened sense of smell.

"Daphne Greengrass." The blonde offered smiling.

"Hogwarts was founded sometime in the tenth century, no one knows the exact date, it was founded by four witches and wizards; Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. These become the houses in which the students are sorted into. The sorting hat that actually sorts us, belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself. All four founders pushed their pure magic into it, enchanting it with their intelligence. " Although she was smart and precise she didn't come across as a know-it-all or arrogant.

"Well done, five points to Slytherin. Anyone else?" Remus asked looking out.

"Yes Henry Potter?" He asked when he saw the boy practically leaning out of his seat to get his attention.

"Godric Gryffindor was the most powerful of the four and Salazar Slytherin hated Muggleborns." He said smugly while sending a quick glare at the two Slytherin's in his group, both of whom glared back as they cracked their knuckles.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I warned you about making comments about other houses in that manner." Remus growled in displeasure, Henry's mouth dropped open in shock, how dare Remus not side with him and take that many points.

"The four founders were equally powerful and knowledgeable. Yes history has made out that Salazar Slytherin hated Muggleborns and did not want them attending Hogwarts. But a reason had never been discovered, all we have are speculations." Remus said firmly, he would not have any student using that against the Slytherins. He may of believed it in his youth, but he had grown up now. Severus Snape was a Slytherin, but a fantastic Potions teacher and Head of House. Lucius Malfoy and Pandora Parkinson were previous Slytherin's but since he had met them in his interview with The Board, he could see that they only cared about their children and their education at Hogwarts. Sirius' favourite cousin's were also past Slytherin students, Andromeda and Cassiopeia, both of whom had become loving mothers and caring women.

"Oh come on! Everyone know's Slytherins are evil! They even opened The Chamber of Secrets last night!" Ron cried out angrily, Henry voicing his agreement.

"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor. If I have to take more points then you will also have detention." Remus snapped.

"That's not fair." Henry whined.

"Detention Mr Potter."

"Uncle Remus!" Henry cried out.

"Do you want to make it a week's detention? You do not address me as such in class, I am your Professor!" Remus snapped. Harry was barely containing his glee watching boy-hero get dressed down so thoroughly, Neville who was sitting next to him was suppressing his own amusement. Although Lisa Turpin and Susan Bones seemed to be torn between giggling at Henry's horrified expression or being angry and disgusted at how he was talking to a Professor.

"Now, unless Mr Potter or Mr Weasley want to interrupt our lesson even more than they already have, we can get back to the lesson." Remus said sternly taking a pause to give them time to speak up, before continuing.

"Does anyone else have anything to add that isn't a derogatory comment?" He asked the class in a gentler voice but still with a warning tone. Smiling when another student raised his hand timidly.

"Yes?"

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." The Hufflepuff said softly.

"Each of the founders had their own subject that they all taught while they were here in Hogwarts, they weren't just Headmaster's or Headmistress's."

"Well done, do you know what they each taught?" He asked with an encouraging smile.

"Helga Hufflepuff taught Herbology and she was also the secondary Healer at the school, the Matron being her younger sister Hetty Hufflepuff. Rowena Ravenclaw was the only one to teach an elective; she taught The Study of Ancient Runes. Godric Gryffindor taught two classes, Defence Against the Dark Arts which was curriculum and Duelling which was optional and only taught three times a week after the last class and before dinner. Salazar Slytherin was the Potion's Professor, and he occasionally helped out in duelling, as he was a formidable opponent in his own right." Most of the class had wide eyes in shock, Justin was a shy boy by nature and very soft-spoken, to hear him speak so much and so confidently left them in awe, perhaps he had been underestimated.

"Very well done Mr Finch-Fletchley! Very impressive. Take fifteen points for Hufflepuff." Remus said grinning widely.

"Anyone else?" Remus asked looking around, surprised when students were shrugging or looking confused, apparently the state of their knowledge was worse than he had thought.

"Nobody?" He asked shaking his head.

"Okay then, now I don't believe in a strict structure in lessons for learning. So keeping Hogwart's History in mind, what would you like to learn?" The class was shocked, never had they been asked what they wanted to know before. A number of hands were raised all over the classroom, all the students were intrigued, even Weasley and Potter who were both still sulking over the telling off.

"Yes?" Remus asked pointing at a student at random.

"Padma Patil." The Ravenclaw said softly.

"I was just wondering, before when you said history tells us that Slytherin hated Muggleborns but it was only speculation, why did you sound disgusted when saying History?"

"Good question." Remus smirked nodding at the girl.

"You can never trust just one source, and occasionally even a few source's. Can anyone tell me why?" He asked looking around at the class.

"Yes?"

"Michael Corner." A long dark-haired Ravenclaw boy spoke.

"Well they can be written by people who are biased to certain events, like all the books on the Goblin Wars are written by Wizards not Goblins." He said stumbling over his words as he realized everyone was watching and listening to him intently.

"Exactly!" Remus cried delighted.

"Five points to Ravenclaw. I like the phrase; 'History books are written by the Victors' if you keep this in mind, you will be able to read between the lines and see the truth below. Anyone else?" He asked grinning when hands went up all over the classroom again.

"Yes?"

"Lavender Brown Professor." The Gryffindor girl said smiling at him.

"Could you tell us The History of the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked hesitantly. Remus looked like he wanted to tell her off, much like he had her house mates, but she seemed genuinely curious. His pale green eyes scanning the class and finding many looking interested, he let out a sigh before nodding.

"You are aware, that what we do know about The Chamber of Secrets is Myth not History right? It has never been confirmed, let alone actually found." When the students nodded their heads in understanding Remus began to pace in front of them as he started the tale.

"Most Myth or Legends start with a basis of truth. Many Magical Historians and Mythologists, have said that Slytherin built a Chamber in secret, this not accurate. What we do know from the founder's own journals is that each of them built their own Secret Chambers that they hid within the walls of Hogwarts. Each Chamber can only be accessed by their own Heirs. No one has any idea of where they could be, except maybe their descendants. A lot of History reports that Salazar Slytherin didn't want those of impure-blood tainting Hogwarts, Muggleborns. He argued about it with his fellow founders, and they say that eventually it drove a wedge between Godric and Salazar, who were best friends. Salazar left the school, but before he did, he closed his Chamber, it is said that it would remain closed until his true Heir returned and opened it, and by doing so would release the horror within." Potter and Weasley were looking smug, but kept quiet after a glare from their Professor.

"Professor, Sir, do you believe that is the truth?" A Ravenclaw asked softly.

"I don't know umm?"

"Terry Boot." The boy stated quickly gaining a smile and nod from Remus.

"Salazar Slytherin didn't have any books published since he left Hogwarts, never once explaining what had happened or his true thoughts. Almost everything we know are just people's opinions on him and his beliefs."

"What did they mean by the horror within?" Hannah Abbott asked fearfully.

"Legend has it, that the Chamber, was home to a monster. A monster to purge Hogwarts of the impure-blood." Remus sighed reluctantly, all his Slytherin students were keeping themselves impassive, but he knew that it must be difficult for them during such a time.

"Of course that was part of the Myth, the only thing we know for sure is that each of the founders had their own Chambers hidden here for their descendants." Remus said, soothing the students nerves more than he had thought he could.

"Professor?" A voice called out with a hand raising to accompany it.

"Yes?"

"Wayne Hopkins." The student supplied.

"Hasn't the Chamber been opened before?" Remus looked startled.

"I don't know, I do not recall anything of the sort being announced." He said shaking his head. Something like this couldn't be hidden, could it? Surely everyone would've heard about it.

"Well, that is all we have time for today. I want an essay on any part of Hogwart's History to be handed in next lesson." The class groaned, but it was light hearted, they had all enjoyed the lesson much more than any other previous class that had been taught by Binns. The students all stood together gathering up their bags and leaving, all talking to their friends about their new Professor and his class. Harry was joined by Hermione and their friends grinning before heading for lunch in the Great Hall.

"That was pretty good for a first lesson." Hermione said happily.

"If his lessons continue on like today's then we may actually learn enough to pass the class." Theo agreed, nodding his head quickly.

"The best part was him yelling at Weasley and Potter." Harry grinned dreamily as he replayed it in his mind.

"Mr and Miss Riddle!" They all turned at Severus' voice.

"You two are coming with me." He said authoritatively.

"Your friends can go to lunch without you." He dismissed them easily, smirking when they hurried to comply.

"What's going on Uncle Sev?" Harry whispered.

"Your Father is in my office waiting for you." Severus murmured without breaking his stride.

…..

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter =) let me know in reviews, sorry this chapter wasn't much but you got a taste of Remus teaching and being around Harry.

I can't believe how quickly I finished this chapter, that being said I am sorry for any mistakes.

See you lovelies next update.


	23. Chapter 22

Severus Snape's office was in the dungeons much like the Potions classroom and the Slytherin dormitory. Hartford and Hermione followed their Uncle down the cold corridors, moving portraits hung all over the walls, watching the three walking. Finally they reached their destination, a large portrait was before them, the woman within reading a potions book in a large comfy recliner with a Muggle cigarette dangling carelessly from her left hand, a cocktail on the side table. She was tall, even sitting down that was obvious, she had a long oblong shaped face, age lines giving her the look of someone in their forties. She wasn't very pretty by any means, her black eyes were wide, bug like, and too far apart. Her long black hair was lank and greasy, reaching down past her shoulders. Her cheeks were sunken giving her cheekbones a very prominent look. Her skin waxy, like she had never seen the sun, a permanent scowl rested on her resting features. Severus coughed, gaining the portraits attention, the scowl deepened as she looked up to see who dared bothered her. It happened within a second, a blink and it would've been missed, but her demeanor changed, her thin lips spread into a beautiful smile, her black eyes sparkled with happiness. It was like it was a different woman before them.

"Severus." She spoke softly with love and tenderness, her hand reaching for him, but unable to leave the painting.

"Hello Mother." Severus returned just as warmly, his own potion stained, long-fingered hand reaching up to touch hers. When he had first been made Potions Professor by Albus Dumbledore all those years ago he had pulled the portrait of his Mother, Eileen Snape née Prince, from his home and placed it as his rooms guardian. He had been forever grateful that she had, had the portrait done shortly before her death in 1977, he had only just finished sixth year and came home to discover his Muggle Father had been arrested for her murder.

"Hartford, Hermione." She greeted softly, her eyes flickering to them before returning to her son.

"Lady Prince." They chorused politely.

"Did everything go according to plan this morning?" Eileen asked her son as she sat back down, crossing one leg under the other, resting her hands on her lap.

"Yes it did, Binns is gone, the wolf has taken his place. Tom and Lucius have control of The Board of Governors and seem to be well liked by all the members." Severus said with smirk.

"Speaking of Tom, he is currently enjoying your 1900 aged bottle of Firewhiskey." She said chuckling when her son cursed under his breath.

"Boomslang." He spat the password, shaking his head as his Mother continued to laugh as they entered his office.

His office was cold and desolate; the floor and ceiling were made of concrete, the walls of dark bricks. It was rectangular in shape, his large stone desk sat at the end, like a tunnel leading those towards their doom. Harry chuckled softly, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws must be terrified every time they had to meet the Potions Master here. It was great for intimidation.

"What is so amusing Hartford?" Severus asked with an amused glint in his black eyes, as if he knew but was asking anyway.

"Very intimidating, I can just see the weak pissing their pants when they get called in." Harry said chuckling again with a smirk that was directly inherited from his Father.

"It suits the persona you portray to Dumbledore and the rest of the students." Hermione added approvingly as her and Harry's eyes roamed over the rest of the room, taking it all in. The walls on the left and right side had stone shelves coming out from them, each shelf was covered completely with Potions ingredients. This was his own personal storage, the Potions classroom had it's own storage room. The fireplace behind his desk was dark, with burnt out logs and ash.

"I do try." Severus said dryly as he watched them look around. Although it worked in his favour as being seen as a cold and harsh man, the actual reason for his office being so empty was rather simple. He was a Potions Master, and his office doubled as his own private brewing room, many of the ingredients could be damaged with too much light or heat. With his rooms being so cold and dark, he only needed to rely on charms to protect them on the rare occasions he did have a fire going. Moreover, Potions were extremely volatile and it was easier to prevent environmental accidents in such rooms as Severus'.

"Your Father will be in my private rooms." Severus said as he reached his hand out to his fireplace, on the side was small hole, placing his wand in it Severus smirked when Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped as the fireplace vanished from view leaving behind a door.

"It is charmed so only allowed wands will open and unlock the door, any other wand will reveal the door but they then have to knock and wait for me. Apparently I made a mistake allowing your Father access." Severus joked as he opened the door to present his own rooms.

"That hurt's Severus." Tom smirked as he stood up and placed his glass of Firewhiskey on the side table.

"You don't have a heart to get hurt." Severus scoffed with a smirk, his eyes laughing when Tom sent him a glare.

" **Father!"** Harry and Hermione cried happily, racing to his side as he opened his arms and hugged them tight.

"You didn't tell us you were taking over The Board of Governors!" Harry accused from where he was still under his Father's comforting arm. Tom, who in the safety of Severus' office had removed his glamour, chuckled deeply as he kissed his son's forehead. Tom was an extremely handsome man since he had returned to his body and away from the snake-like figure he was becoming from all the rituals to create his Horcruxes. He had an almost imperial beauty, he resembled a Pharaoh with a sharp and narrow chin and a wider forehead. High cheekbones and a dangerous smirk that could bring the strongest Witch or Wizard to their knees. A broad and strong nose sat in the middle of his face, without overtaking his features. Thick brown hair like his son and daughter's, framed his cheeks. It was straight and longer at the front but messily pushed back, a five o'clock shadow framed his jaw and adam's apple. His threatening red eyes brighter now he was with his children.

"I wasn't certain it would work and didn't want to get your hopes up." He said, his rough voice full of love.

"So you came from History of Magic didn't you?" Tom asked as he sat down in a black dragon-leather armchair, raising an eyebrow at his children.

"How was Professor Lupin? Satisfactory I hope."

"Lupin is wicked." Harry grinned widely, of course, not all of his happiness was from the man's teaching style.

"He has an unusual style of teaching, let us ask questions about History, starting with Hogwarts, and then giving a lecture on the facts and what's important for us to know." Hermione nodded thoughtfully as she and Harry sat down in a double seater couch.

"Really?" Tom asked smiling, ignoring Severus' snort, the man still hated all the marauders and hadn't agreed with appointing Remus Lupin onto the faculty.

"They way he told the History of the Chamber of Secrets was… well odd I guess the word is." Harry said unaware of the danger he creating.

"He didn't seem to hate Slytherins, or believe that Salazar wanted to kill all Muggle-borns." He mused.

"Just why was the Chamber of Secrets brought up as a subject?" Tom asked dangerously quiet, red eyes instead of a dark wine red, were now crimson and narrowed in displeasure.

"Um." Harry gulped leaning back and slightly into Hermione's right side.

"We have some news on that front." Severus spoke, taking Tom's attention.

"Dumbledore and Potter have been working to keep everything under wraps, going as far to rescind floo call authorization of the staff, although I suspect Potter still can. Because of suspicions I couldn't risk sending mail to anyone either; wouldn't put Dumbledore past reading my letters." Severus snarled.

"Just what is being held from parents and the public?" Tom asked, dread and anger settling in his stomach.

"The Chamber of Secrets, it's been opened." Severus spoke tightly.

The first crack was quiet, but in the silence that followed Severus' statement it was enough to startle both Harry and Hermione. Tom's hand was clenched around his tumbler glass, a small glisten of his whiskey stained the thin line. Suddenly the glass shattered into tiny icicles, covering the floor at his feet like snow. His crimson eyes filled with anger as they swung to look at his children.

"And pray tell, just how was the Chamber opened? Only three people have the gift of Parseltongue. I had hoped my own children, would be smart enough to find the Chamber to use as an escape room, yet NOT OPEN IT AND RISK BEING OUTED TO DUMBLEDORE!" Tom screamed, causing Harry to flinch backwards.

"I TOLD YOU THE STORY OF WHAT HAPPENED WHILST I WAS A STUDENT SO YOU COULD LEARN FROM IT!" In his fury, Tom's magic was creating a slight wind that was gusting around his children.

"Tom!" Severus snapped, bringing his friend out of his state. Shaking his head, Tom sat back down, running his hands over his face before staring at the twins.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Well, see, we haven't found it yet." Harry said wincing when his Father's eyes snapped over to him.

"Talk."

"I.. sort of.. Lost the Diary." Harry stuttered out.

"You sort of lost it?" Tom stood up, his voice was calm and icy cold as he spoke, red eyes glowing in anger. It was worse than the previous yelling.

"How could you be so irresponsible and idiotic! I told you what that Diary was and warned you about not taking care of it!" Tom spat in anger, and for the first time in years, Harry flinched away from his Father in fear. Tom caught the movement and his heart went cold. He had promised to never hurt his children, to raise and love them in the way he hadn't been. His vision and focus narrowing down on the twins, Harry leaning into his Sister's side for protection, then, the sight before him began to change.

It was eight years ago; the twins had been with him for six months, it had not been easy. Neither child was inclined to believe that they were finally safe, despite their eagerness to leave with him the day he found them. Cassiopeia Black was the perfect choice for their Mother, she had fallen in love with the toddlers the second she saw them. She was kind and caring, giving off warmth and love with every word and look, she was finally breaking through with them, but so far they remained wary of Tom. But he was nothing if not determined to prove himself worthy of being their Father; when he first found them at his old Orphanage, experimenting with their magic, he had been incensed that any magical child could be placed there. Upon discovering that the boy was in fact the very child that caused him to become injured and forced him into hiding three years ago, he had decided to use it for his own advantage. By taking him in, he could ensure the boy's loyalty was to him, and the Light would never have their true saviour, that plan changed rather rapidly. Both children had weaved their way into his heart, their frightened eyes, terrified cries at night, and the way they needed him and Cassi to survive, how they wanted love but too fearful to trust it.

He had stalked through the halls of the manor, a war raging on the inside of him. Two different sides of him fighting for dominance. Voldemort wanted to use the boy, turn him against his family and destroy them, but Tom, the boy who had been unloved and hated, he wanted to protect and cherish them forever. To be the Father that Morfin Gaunt had robbed him of. He was so deep inside of his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed where his heart and feet were taking him. Before he knew it, he was in front of the room his new children shared, it had seem to calm them down, and keep the worst nightmares at bay being together. Cassiopeia had informed him that most morning's she would find them sharing a bed, sleeping intertwined together with peaceful smiles upon their faces. Taking a steeling breath, Tom pushed his hand against the door, softly opening it, leaving the two souls inside, unaware of his presence. Peering his head into the room, his eyes quickly sought out the twins, a soft smile graced his mouth. They were on the floor together, almost identical as they giggled and babbled back and forth, he frowned as he strained to hear them, their talking didn't sound like normal toddler babble. He leant forward and focused, only to surge back in shock, they were babbling in Parseltongue. It didn't make much sense, being that they were still chopping up words and sentences like four-year olds, but it was still very clearly Parseltongue.

#Neonate, why did you stop?# a voice hissed. Tom looked up, to see his familiar wrapped around Harry and Hermione's feet, giggling the twins resumed rubbing their hands down her scales. Nagini had been his familiar since before he knew what a familiar was. She was as old as he was, due to being a magical snake bound by familiar magic, she would not die of natural causes until Tom himself did. She had been his first ever friend, finding him at Wool's Orphanage after his first beating from Mrs Cole, he was only just three years old and he had been punished for his first burst of accidental magic. He had been starving and summoned food from the kitchen to his bedroom. She had sworn to stand by his side through everything and protect him as much as she could, apparently that extended to his children as well. He chuckled when Nagini started to hiss in pleasure, swaying her head softly side to side as she began to doze. Unfortunately his chuckled alerted the children to his presence. Hermione squeaked, her green eyes wide, arms wrapping around Nagini, as if to stop Tom from taking her away.

#Too tight Neonate# Nagini hissed her displeasure, but the giant snake still wrapped her body around the child to give comfort. Harry hadn't made a sound but instead scurried away to hide, but his short, sharp, gasping breaths made it easy to find him, under the bed. Tom sighed and got down on his stomach to be at Harry's level. He smiled softly.

"Come on son, it is okay, I am not going to hurt you." He promised, Harry's green eyes full of tears looked at him desperately, obviously wanting to believe it.

"I.. I so.. sorry." The boy sobbed out.

"What are you sorry for?" Tom asked confused.

"Freaks don' 'ave fun. Freaks don' 'serve toys. Freaks don' got love. Bad Freak." Harry whispered the mantra, as if he had it memorized, his tears leaking over and staining his cheeks. Tom felt a flash of anger and hatred toward those that had made his son believe this, but he hid it behind his Occlumency Walls, keeping his expression placid for the scared child.

"Child, you are not a freak, you deserve everything, I will give you the world." Tom promised.

"I wish I could've saved you sooner my child, but you are mine now. I will never allow anything to happen to you." He held his hand out for the child, he waited patiently, it was worth it, when he grabbed his hand, he felt a warmth spread through his body, his lips growing into a smile.

"I have you now." He swore as he pulled the tiny child into his chest and held him tight, opening his other arm for Hermione, the girl gave a tentative smile before snuggling into him like his son. His son and daughter. His to love. His to protect. It was in that moment that he knew his children would only ever know Tom, the loving Father. They would know Voldemort, but Voldemort would not ever be directed towards them.

He was brought out of his memories by three different reactions to his anger. Hermione was on her feet screaming at him in defense of her Brother, even before the adoption, the twins had, had a bond that even their parents couldn't hope to have with them. But even with his daughter's angry tirade, he could only focus on his son's whimpering as he burrowed into Severus' robes while his Godfather whispered soothingly into his ear. Powerful and overwhelming guilt flooded him, running over to his son, he cradled him into his arms. Even after the eight years of loving care, Harry was small for his age, the abuse both Harry and Hermione had endured during their first few years had stunted their bodies. They would always be smaller than their peers. Once his son was safely bundled in his arms, Tom paced the room singing one of the songs Harry and Hermione had loved to fall asleep to when they had first started to trust him.

 _Sunny days and starry nights_

 _And lazy afternoons._

 _You're counting castles in the clouds_

 _And humming little tunes._

 _But somehow right before, your eyes_

 _The sunlight fades away._

 _Everything is different._

 _And everything has changed._

 _If you feel lost, and on your own._

 _And far from home._

 _You're never alone, you know._

 _Just think of your friends,_

 _The ones who care._

 _They all will be waiting there,_

 _With love to share._

 _And your heart will lead you home._

 _Funny how a photograph, can take you back in time._

 _To places and embraces_

 _That you thought you'd left behind._

 _They're trying to remind you,_

 _That you're not the only one._

 _That no one is an island._

 _When all is said and done._

 _If you feel lost and on your own._

 _And far from home._

 _You're never alone, you know._

 _Just think of your friends,_

 _The ones who care._

 _They all will be waiting there,_

 _With love to share._

 _And your heart will lead you home._

Tom's smooth tenor voice trembled with emotion as he held his son close, Harry's arms winding up and around his Father's neck, taking the love and comfort offered. He sat down on the large one-seater again, rolling Harry to his side, making room for Hermione, who quickly cuddled in, reaching a hand across to grab Harry's with a loving smile. She was rather shaken by the harsh anger from her Father, and needed the comfort like her Brother. Severus' deep silky voice joined Tom's as they continued the song together, their voices harmonizing flawlessly.

 _There'll come a day when you're losing your way,_

 _And you won't know where you belong._

 _They say that home is where your heart is._

 _So follow your heart, know that you can't go wrong._

 _If you feel lost and on your own._

 _And far from home._

 _You're never alone, you know._

 _Just think of your friends,_

 _The ones who care._

 _They all will be waiting there,_

 _With love to share._

 _And your heart will lead you home._

 _If you feel lost and on your own,_

 _And far from home._

 _You're never alone, you know._

 _Just think of your friends,_

 _The ones who care._

 _They all will be waiting there,_

 _With love to share._

 _And your heart will lead where you belong._

 _I know your heart will lead you home._

"Hartford." Tom whispered.

"My Prince." He shook his head when Harry's tearstained face peered up at him, he lovingly ran his hand over the red cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"I am so sorry. I promised to never hurt you, and no matter how angry I get, I will NEVER break that promise." Harry nodded as he listened to his Father's soft and soothing tone, his ears resting over Tom's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"That is the same for you my Princess." Tom whispered, kissing both Harry and Hermione on the foreheads.

"I'm weak." Harry muttered in disgust, in equal parts he wanted to soak up his family's love, and run away, hiding his meltdown from the outside world.

"You are not weak!" Tom growled lowly.

"You wouldn't of freaked out." Harry said petulantly.

"You seem to forget, that you are also only twelve years old."

"Would you of freaked out at my age?" Harry demanded.

"If I had, had a family that I trusted and felt safe enough with to lower my masks, then yes. But I didn't, I had to keep it hidden. But my child, would you of broken down in front of Dumbledore, The Potters or your Gryffindor Classmates?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow, chuckling when Harry shook his head scandalized.

"There you have it. You got scared, that is natural, but you only let yourself show it because you knew deep down, that you were safe." Tom said grinning when his son nodded happily before moving to sit up on his own, although not leaving the chair he shared with his Father and Sister.

"Now, I didn't mean to lose myself, but this is serious Harry." Tom said firmly.

"I know Father." Harry nodded resignedly.

"But we have a plan for finding it."

"We have people in every house keeping an eye out for it." Hermione spoke up.

"We have just told them, that it is a family heirloom. NOT what it truly is." Tom nodded.

"Good."

"Dumbledore's suspicious, but we will figure something out. I promise." Harry said solemnly.

"I know you will. I will as well, in case you need help." Tom promised.

"Oh, but, Fred know's who you are now, because of it." Harry chirped, happy again as he thought of the Gryffindor's reaction.

"How did your soulmate take it?" Tom asked, although from the brilliant beam coming from his Son, he already had a conclusion of how it went. Both Tom and Severus were startled by both children giggling wildly.

"He said that he had suspected that you were a high-ranking Death Eater and that being The Dark Lord wasn't that much of a difference."

Tom contorted his face into a mock expression of horror as Severus laughed.

"Excuse me?" Tom demanded.

"I am better than some Death Eater." He sniffed imperiously.

"If it's not that much of a difference, I reckon I should be allowed to be a Dark Lord too." Severus announced childishly, he rarely let go and just enjoy life, but this family he had, they brought it out of him easily.

"You wish." Tom shot him down quickly while still pretending to be offended.

"This peasant, he must be taught. Take him to the dungeons!" Harry and Hermione had collapsed into uncontrollable giggles on the couch watching their Father and Uncle play around, completely carefree.

"NO! I am the Dark Lord!" Severus shouted as he brandished his wand at Tom.

"The dungeons are my domain!"

"You answer to me! It is only your domain because I allow it!" Tom declared pompously as he pulled his own wand out with a smirk that wouldn't look-out-of place on the devil. Their impromptu play duel was interrupted when a silver shadow burst into the room abruptly. The blinding light slowly faded leaving the silver mist flying there in the distinct shape of a bird, but not just any bird. A Phoenix. Severus' expression changed from happiness and carefree to anger and annoyance as the silvery shadow bird opened its mouth to speak. Surprisingly to Harry and Hermione it wasn't a birds squawk that came out, but the voice of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Heads of Houses please ensure all your students are in their dorms, then proceed to my office for an emergency meeting. Another attack has happened. This time on a student." Then like it was never there it vanished.

Hey Lovelies! I am truly sorry about how long this chapter took to bring out. I just lost my train of thoughts with it and scrapped it three times before I was even happy enough to start editing and fixing it up. But I was finally happy and I truly hope you were too. This chapter is longer than usual because I couldn't bring myself to count the song as actual story hehe, so next chapter will be back to normal size (Maybe). By the way it is You're Heart Will Lead You Home by Kenny Loggins (It is also from The Tigger Movie.)

Let me know what you liked or didn't like and add me on Facebook (Re Maid) so that you can see some character pictures and get more information as it comes. (I am working on some family trees for you)

Thank you for reading, I will see you all next update xxxxx.


	24. Chapter 23

"Thank you for arriving so promptly, I trust there was no issues with finding all the students?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes void of his usual twinkle, his eyes instead dull, it was like the Wizard had aged years since breakfast that morning. He was standing in front of his chair at the large circular table where all staff meetings took place. Sitting around looking sombre and waiting for news were most of the Professors, on one side of Dumbledore was James and Lily Potter, on the other Minerva Mcgonagall. Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout were next from Minerva, the three Heads of Houses looking serious and worried. Next to Lily Potter was the newly instated Remus Lupin, who didn't look comfortable next to his previous friend. Beside Pomona Sprout was Gilderoy Lockhart, much to her displeasure, if her leaning away from him and into Filius was any notion. Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, was on the other side of the DADA Professor looking just as disgruntled as the man sat there looking happily oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. Next to Remus Lupin were two other elective Professor's; Silvanus Kettleburn, Care of Magical Creatures, and Septima Victor, Arithmancy, both looking tired and worn, they were some of the oldest Professor's still employed at Hogwarts besides the Headmaster himself. Bathsheda Babbling was beside her old time friend and colleague Aurora Sinistra, whispering in her ear softly, most likely reasons why Aurora shouldn't hex Gilderoy. Looking extremely awkward and distressed to be out of her tower, Sybill Trelawney, the Divination Professor was beside Septima Victor. Rolanda Hooch, the Flying Professor and Referee/Coach of Quidditch was a kind soul and was speaking soothingly to the worried Sybill Trelawney. Severus Snape was the final Professor, seated between Rolanda Hooch and Bathsheda Babbling, and directly opposite Dumbledore, his black eyes roamed with a slight shine, knowing that Tom was currently contacting the rest of the Governors before making his next move regarding Dumbledore.

"Is it true Albus?" Lily tittered worriedly, her hand clenching James' tightly, ignoring the man's wince of pain.

"Has a student really been attacked?"

"Yes my dear." Albus spoke gravely. Severus had to fight to not roll his eyes as she went sheet white and her green eyes went wide in panic. They had all received the Patronus, and Dumbledore wouldn't of joked about it, he could hardly believe that he had considered himself in love with that harpy shrew of a woman. Although he had to admit that at randomly, out of absolutely nowhere, he would get floods of emotion, like back in school, and then it would fade again. But while concerning, not in need of immediate worry and attention.

"Who was it?" Pomona asked sadly, thankfully she had every Badger in their Common Rooms, but nonetheless, it was still a student. Someone, that they as Professor's, were charged to keep safe. Severus raised his eyebrow as Minerva stood up with tears in her eyes, a Gryffindor.

"Muggle-born second-year Dean Thomas." Minerva said, her voice wavering.

"He was found just down from the Library, in a small Alcove. It appears he was making his way back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms from the Library where he had been tutoring the first years, and was attacked just before the first flight of stairs." Severus had to hold in a snort of laughter at the idea of any of Potter's three lackeys helping anyone, let alone tutoring first-years. Although that begged the question, what had the boy been doing? The thought brought back memories of only a few weeks past when he had found Thomas, Finnigan, Weasley and Potter harassing the Slytherin and Ravenclaw first-years as they came out of Astronomy night class; it made him wonder if their own house wasn't safe from the horrible foursome. He was brought of his musing when Remus Lupin spoke up.

"When will his parents arrive?"

"My boy?" Dumbledore asked, his voice was soft and confused, but his eyes were daring the man to continue.

"Well, all parents are informed and then given the chance to see any injured child." Remus said, his Gryffindor attributes pushing him through the dangerous water he was treading.

"Oh, of course, but as his parents are Muggles, they wouldn't truly understand petrification and I don't want to worry them needlessly."

"Needlessly?" Remus breathed in horror.

"They deserve to know what happened to their son no matter their blood status!"

"I am his Head of House." Minerva snapped finally.

"The Headmaster is right. The amount of times I've had Muggle Parents freak out over something that is an easy fix. If they don't need to be worried and scared witless then I won't do it." Severus sneered at the woman. She was always in Dumbledore's pocket, siding with him and neglecting her duties as a Head of House.

"And if he was to tell his parents after being restored to normal by the Mandrakes?" Severus drawled demeaningly, one black eyebrow raised. Stifling a snort when Dumbledore and Mcgonagall shared wide-eyed glances, clearly they had not planned for any possibilities beyond it must work because we planned it. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Remus Lupin giving him an appraising look, holding back a sneer he kept his black eyes firmly on Dumbledore. Hopefully the self-righteous, arrogant and hypocritical man's world would come crashing down around him, Severus silently thanked Lady Magic for blessing the Prince line, his Mother's maiden family, with the magical talent for Legilimency and Occlumency. Because of her gift, he was able to hide his malicious glee behind his Occlumency shield, which unsurprisingly was a potions lab; with all his thoughts and memories hidden in ingredient jars.

"Well, that could be an issue, but I am sure young Mr Thomas can be reasoned with." Dumbledore said his Grandfather mask firmly back in place.

"You plan on convincing a twelve year old, to not tell his family he was petrified?" A horrified voice demanded. As Dumbledore and the other Professor's snapped their heads to the side where the entrance door was, Severus allowed a smirk to grace his face briefly, a smirk, which was caught by Remus.

"Amelia, my dear." Dumbledore greeted warmly, but his blue eyes were iced in anger, and his teeth clenched, only those who truly knew him, could see beyond the façade.

"It's Madam Bones, I am here in a professional manner." Amelia snarked, she eyed Dumbledore and Mcgonagall distrustfully, she had been there long enough waiting for the right moment to reveal herself.

"What kind of situation would bring you to us today?" The Headmaster asked coldly enough that the others, who were usually blind to the man's faults, noticed.

"You know exactly why we are here." A wheezing voice spoke, Remus' golden eyes widened in shock as Minister Fudge stepped out from behind Amelia with a smug Lucius and re-disguised Tom at his side. Severus would be forever grateful that Tom had been with him when the Patronus appeared, just for Dumbledore's expression of shock alone. Unfortunately the Headmaster managed to get ahold of himself rather quickly.

"Cornelius, what in Merlin's name are you doing here? Amelia dear you felt the need to bother the Minister with silly little school issues?" Dumbledore asked in a soft and grave tone paired with his trademark disappointed expression.

"SILLY LITTLE SCHOOL ISSUE?!" Cornelius' shrill voice caused everyone in the room to wince, the portly man had managed to imitate the sound of a wand on a chalkboard, something no-one would've thought possible.

"A CHILD HAS BEEN PETRIFIED!"

"We are handling it." Dumbledore said dispassionately, he was deeply annoyed that both the School Board and Ministry were interfering in Hogwarts. He was the Leader of the Light, the Defeater of Grindelwald, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. How dare they doubt him, or treat him like one of the untrustworthy Slytherin's he keeps an eye on.

"Really Headmaster? And what measures have you taken?" Amelia asked, an eyebrow raised as she stared him down.

"Measures my dear?" He asked in strained politeness.

"To prevent another student being attacked." She clarified sharply.

"Well, we have yet to discuss that, due to your unceremonious arrival." Dumbledore smiled.

"I had planned to inform all the Professor's of an earlier curfew being put in place." His benign Grandfather persona back in place.

"A curfew?" Lucius asked incredulously.

"That is all?!" Tom joined in playing the perfect horrified parent.

"Albus, surely you know that an earlier curfew won't keep the children in their dorms, the normal curfew barely does." Remus agreed.

"You would know, your bloody Marauders were the worst culprits." Severus snorted derisively, smirking when the wolf sent him an exasperated look and James sent a snarl in his direction. It was the first real reaction James had shown since arriving for the meeting, he had been unusually docile.

"Oh like you weren't out there breaking curfew planning evil attacks on our classmates." James snapped. Severus' eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth to retort.

"James, Severus." Dumbledore spoke in a warning tone, peering over his half-moon glasses, his jaw clenching when both men rolled their eyes and ignored him.

"We will be implementing our own measures to protect the students of Hogwarts." Amelia stated strongly.

"You don't think I have the ability protect my own students?" Dumbledore demanded forgetting for a moment of his audience.

"Considering a cat and a student have been attacked, and you only want to induct an earlier curfew. Yes I am doubting your ability." Amelia snapped.

"Careful with what you say next Albus." Cornelius warned gleefully, he had hated relying on the old man, but with Lucius and Dion helping him now, they would be able to prove the man was manipulative and didn't deserve power.

"Yaxley!" Amelia called as she turned around to face the group of men who had accompanied her. Lucius and Tom stepped aside as their friend and follower Corban Yaxley moved forwards, nodding respectfully to Amelia. Corban was only slightly shorter than his younger cousin Lucius, his own blonde hair also pulled back into a ponytail, but the streaks of white giving him an aged yet dignified look. His blue eyes like ice, they were colder and harder than Lucius' own, he was a dangerous man on a good day. His pregnant wife, Emma Fenwick was murdered by her two older brothers; Robbie and Benji, for the crime marrying a Death Eater and then carrying his child. He had become a frozen, bitter shell, his only purpose getting revenge. With his best friends; Antonin Dolohov, Walden Macnair, and Rodolphus Lestrange, he had tracked the brothers down. Only bits of them had ever been found.

"Headmaster." The man greeted, Dumbledore's face slowly was going red. Corban Yaxley had been a Death Eater Lieutenant in the first Wizarding War, only narrowing avoiding Azkaban.

"Yaxley, you will be contacting Mr Thomas' family and explaining the situation and giving them the option to come to the school to talk to Madame Pomfrey and visit their son."

"Surely, Dean's Head of House should be in charge of such of things." Dumbledore cried with Mcgonagall standing up with her own protests.

"Lord Yaxley has recently replaced Rufus Scrimgeour as Head Auror, I believe he has more experience with handling distraught family members." Cornelius spoke glaring at them.

"He was a Death Eater!" James shouted jumping up angrily.

"Mr Thomas is a Muggle-born, surely you can't send him to inform Muggles!" Lily cried in horror.

"Lord Yaxley was cleared of ALL charges!" Amelia snapped, her magic subconsciously amplifying her voice. She was outraged that they would try and use that against her, she was well aware of Yaxley's past. But the man had been found innocent and deemed worthy enough to work for the Ministry, moving up the ranks and was more than qualified for the job.

"Now, are you going to continue questioning the decisions of the Minister and myself or are you going to co-operate?"

…

Hermione Cassiopeia Riddle prided herself on being intelligent, rational and composed in any given scenario. With the exception of the situations her own twin brother would somehow manage to trip, flail and plummet into. He was the only one who could make her lose grip on the sanity she held close, she had long accepted that he had thrown his own sanity out the window. Hermione loved her brother dearly, but when he did things without a second thought and left her to clean-up like a house-elf, she would find herself dreaming of the day their Father would teach them the Unforgivables. The rest of the Slytherin house watched warily as she paced angrily in the middle of the common room, no-one wanting to risk her wrath turning on them. Her long dark brown curls were in disarray, made even worse when her hand went up and clenched in frustration again. Her Magic was snaking around her body in agitation. Even the older years were recoiling at her power, all thanking Merlin that they weren't the reason for her ire, the only ones still unaffected by her behavior were her friends on the couches that she was pacing between. Everyone watched with wide eyes as Theodore Halton Nott Jr, placed a Hippogriff feather in the book he had been reading, marking the page he was up to, before approaching his fearsome Soulmate. Rolling his eyes at the sharp intakes of breaths from the other students Theo placed his hand on Hermione's arm, his magic already naturally reaching out, soothing and calming Hermione's. She turned, already the tension leaving her shoulders, eyes softening, and magic relaxing.

"Mione, I know you are worried, but I am sure Hartford is perfectly okay. He can be rash and unthinking, but he knows how to look after himself." Theo whispered as he embraced her from behind, his arms wrapping around her chest, pulling the frazzled girl to rest against him.

"I will kill him myself." She swore softly, turning her head to nuzzle into Theo's shoulder.

"I know you will." Theo cooed condescendingly, causing her to relax further as she giggled.

The quiet hum of voices blending together returned when Hermione's magic calmed down from dangerous levels, conversation's picking back up from where they had left off about the newest attack. Theories flew back and forth between groups, each more wild than the last, for those in the know of who Hermione and Hartford were, also knew that the twins weren't involved, at least not directly. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes when she heard Marcus Flint loudly declaring that bets were now being taken by Adrian, Graham, Miles and himself. The seventh year wasn't much for intelligence, at least on the surface for those who didn't know him well; he was getting Outstanding in Defense, Potions and Ancient Runes but everything else he was struggling to get Acceptable. By Magics luck he didn't really need the other subjects, he wanted to be an Unspeakable like his Father for which he only needed the three he was good in and Charms, although, who was tutoring him in Charms was a mystery to even his friends. Hermione gazed around the room in fondness. All Slytherin students were judged harshly by the other three Houses, Professors and even the outside world for being Evil and Dark, but here, inside Hogwarts, they stood together and never left one behind. She lay back on the couch, her head resting in Theo's lap, his hands carding through her hair soothingly. Daphne and Pansy were light-heartedly bickering, Luna humming a soft lullaby, Draco and Blaise accusing the other of cheating in their Chess match, the only thing missing was Harry's loud, obnoxious dramatics.

~BANG~

Everyone jumped to attention with their wands out in habitual response as they were startled out of their seats and conversations. Turning to the sound, only to see their Head of House standing in the open entrance way smirking, his own wand being lowered after gaining their attention.

"Acceptable on reflexes." He snarked causing Hermione to roll her eyes, the man truly turned everything into a lesson and never gave easy grades.

"Although the fact none of you noticed that I wasn't standing here waiting earlier is… disappointing." He drawled, his black eyes flickering over his older years as the squirmed uncomfortably under his piercing gaze.

"I am sure that you have all been informed about the reason for this sudden lock in by Mr and Miss Riddle." Severus continued, his eyes widening slightly when noticing Harry wasn't with his friends, Hermione giving him a shrug in answer.

"A student was indeed attacked. Second year, Mr Dean Thomas of Gryffindor was found Petrified." He paused to let the students quickly whisper to each other while digesting the news.

"The Ministry has had enough of Dumbledore's attitude towards these attacks and have decided to interfere. They are implementing their own rules and guidelines to keep you students safe."

"We don't need protection. Whatever is happening, has only attacked the cat of a Squib and Mudblood." A voice scoffed loudly from near the fireplace. All heads spun around, everyone wearing a look of incredulity as Severus' face darkened in anger. Seventh year student Barend Jugson was tall and built like a brick, but had no brains and was almost completely useless, his best and only friend Trevyn Gibbon was standing with him in agreement. Son's of low Death Eaters and so inbred that it was only by Magic's grace they hadn't died out with Squibs, although the newest generation wasn't far from it and that's saying something Hermione sniggered, considering her Mother was a Daughter of the infamous Black family.

"Mr Jugson and Mr Gibbon, step forward." Severus demanded silkily.

"Now, you two seem confident in your beliefs." He said, eyes roaming over them in disgust after they had stepped forward and the rest of the house settled down for the show.

"Is it possible, that you know what are causing these attacks?" Of course he knew they didn't, even knowing Tom's diary was responsible he knew that two before him didn't have the brainpower for this.

"N..No" Jugson stuttered, Severus just raised an eyebrow.

"No Sir." Jugson quickly corrected.

"So if you aren't the culprits, then how are you so sure in your safety?" He asked disdainfully.

"No Pure-blood has been attacked." Gibbon answered haughtily.

"Yet." Severus responded sharply.

"So far there has only been two attacks. The first on a cat, no matter her owners status is only an animal, which is usually the first victim for either a Sociopath. The second victim was, yes a Muggle-Born, but he was also a student who was, ALONE, close to curfew, meaning the risks of being caught were low." Severus spoke in a deadly calm voice, driving the seriousness into the students minds and hearts.

"I cannot express how cautious you must be."

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware." Gibbon recited.

"The Chamber of Secrets is the Legend of Salazar Slytherin. His enemies were Mudbloods and Muggles." Jugson spat trying to defend himself, unfortunately for him most of his classmates just laughed uproariously.

"It is people like you that have given Slytherin it's reputation and destroyed all Salazar's work." Hermione scathed.

"What would you know firstie." Gibbon taunted.

"Riddle ain' a Wizarding name. At best you're a dirty Half-blood." Jugson continued his friends train of thought unaware of the danger despite the looks of incredulity from some students who were also stepping back. A dark smile appeared on Hermione's young and innocent face.

"You want to say that to my Father?" She asked ruthlessly, her green eyes lighting up sadistically.

"Your Mudblood Father couldn't do anything to me." Jugson sneered.

"Is that so?" A deep voice rumbled from behind Severus.

"Hello Father." Hermione greeted with a mad exuberance. Jugson and Gibbon spun around eyes wide at the imposing man before them. He raised an eyebrow as his 'blue' eyes appraised the boys before him. Then he noticed the angry figure of Marcus Flint who had made his way over to Hermione ready to defend the Daughter of Darkness, he held in his amusement as he used his talent for Legilimens to plant a message in the irate teen's mind. With a smirk Marcus nodded respectfully before moving to stand before the man and kneeling down on one knee, head bent down.

"My Lord." He declared loudly, Adrian, Graham, Miles, and the other students who had been privy to that information knelt declaring their own loyalty. The rest of the students seemed to be in awe and shock, decorum forgotten as they stared with open mouths, Jugson and Gibbon were the worst off, looking like they were ready to pass out or just die on the spot. Tom sent the boys a burning gaze as he dropped the glamour around his eyes.

"You think you have the right to attack my Daughter?" He asked dangerously.

"N.. my Lord." Jugson stuttered in fear as he fell to a kneel.

#lies# Hermione hissed in delight.

#I am aware my dear# Tom hissed back, both enjoying as Gibbon fainted, unable to hold out at the confirmation of Parseltongue.

#CRUCIO# He snarled out, the vibrant red light unlike any other spell raced out of his outstretched hand wandlessly and hit Jugson in the centre of his chest. The Unforgivables were meant to be impossible to do wandless, yet the Dark Lord had mastered the art before he left Hogwarts. They were more powerful in Parseltongue, except for the Killing Curse, as it couldn't be more 'powerful', instead it not only hit the target faster but changed color to appear as a simple stunning spell. Jugson's screams were like nothing any of the students had heard before, sharp and high like a wand on a chalkboard, but also wrenching, pulling on every sympathetic string in those watching. He writhed around the floor, scrambling for purchase, his body bending in unnatural angles, many students would go to use the expression like Flobberworm in heat to describe it.

Thirty seconds under the curse consistently was painful.

A minute under the curse consistently was damaging short-term.

Five minutes under the curse consistently would cause some permanent physical damage.

Ten minutes under the curse consistently could destroy the mind.

Two long and harrowing minutes later Tom let up on the Curse causing Jugson to fall to the floor, only barely conscious, his eyelids fluttering and breathing sporadic. Gibbon, who had been woken from his friends screams of pain and fear, scuttled over and ran his hands helplessly over Jugson's arms. Tom just chuckled darkly causing everyone bar Hermione to shudder.

"You can't.." Gibbon started to cry in anger as he leant over Jugson, like he was shielding his body from the Monster before them.

"Oh can't I?" Tom challenged.

"You're parents swore fealty to me, their loyalty is to me, not some spawn that disrespects their Lord. they can always have a second child, they are not yet old enough to be barren. Oh but if it is the wards you are hoping will save you then you are sadly mistaken. I am the Heir of Slytherin. Anything that happens inside the castle by me will be hidden if I wished it to be."

"Our parents will not follow you once we will tell them." Gibbon shook his head in denial.

"The vow all my followers took was very specific and I am in my magical rights to punish unruly offspring as if my own." Tom smirked as both boys looked horrified. Without hesitation he turned his wand upwards causing even the hardest Slytherin's to flinch, most of them, although not stupid enough to confront the man, still only knew of the horror stories and didn't know about his, slightly, regained sanity.

"Indefinita arcana crinem" He chanted, his tongue rolling over the Latin easily, languages had always been easy for him to grasp, he suspected it had to do with the Parseltongue gift.

"Wh..What di..d yo.. You doo to uus?" Jugson stuttered out, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Merlin you really are a moron." Gemma snickered stepping forward from where she had been soothing the first years that they weren't in danger.

"We all study Latin and French to understand spells, we are drilled this information so that when someone uses an unknown spell we can make at least an estimated guess to what it is. It is supposed to be a reflex in us to translate spells quickly as to save our lives in battle." Gemma looked disgusted at the filth on the floor.

"I bet these first years have a better grasp on Magical Theory and Spell Creation/Interpretation." The declaration was meet with laughter, surprisingly not only from the students, but Tom and Severus as well.

"Indeed. Ten points to Slytherin." Severus smirked.

"Any of the first years wish to take a guess at what My Lord's latest spell invention does?" He asked, nodding his head when Knight Regan Harper raised his hand.

"Crinem means lock in Latin, and because it is at the end of the spell then it can be assumed that it is in the context of locking in the meaning of the previous words and not in fact physical like a door."

"Impressive." Tom stated, his expression stoic as always but his eyes gleamed as he appraised the tiny first year.

"Indefinita, it is Latin for Unlimited and Indefinite so it can have a few different meanings in spell work, but paired with locking something and context of actions I would take it as unlimited and multiple." The boy continued softly, smiling and gaining confidence as The Dark Lord's eyes widened in surprise and glee.

"Arcana means mysterious usually, but in certain phrases in Latin can be used for Secret. With that information I would believe it is spell designed to keep secrets within groups unlike an Unbreakable Vow or Blood contract which can't be between more than three people."

"What's your name?" Tom demanded.

"Regan Harper My Lord." The boy answered diligently.

"Related to Cassius Harper and Elizabeth Collins?" Tom asked knowingly.

"Yes My Lord, my Grandparents."

"Hmm, A Pureblood Slytherin and Muggle-born Ravenclaw, few years below me in school." Tom revealed.

"Not surprised you have your Grandfather's spell talent and Grandmother's intelligence. You hear that Gibbon, Jugson, you are stupider than a first year whose Grandmother was one of those you insult." He taunted.

"Yes, the spell I created is used for making it impossible for groups of indefinite numbers revealing a secret to those who are not under the same spell. You will never be able to tell the Wizarding World I am back or that Hermione and Hartford Riddle are my children being raised by me. You will not be able to confide in your parents and lie about what went down here. But be assured, when I make my returned known, I will be informing them of how you disgraced their names." The shaking boys nodded their heads in fear of their situation getting worse if they spoke.

"Now, Hermione my dear, where is Hartford, he would've loved this but hasn't made his presence known."

"He took off after we were assembled here, he was worried about the red flame." Hermione spoke in a riddle as to not reveal her Brother's secret Soulmate, even with the spell protecting him, it wasn't her secret to tell.

"But I locked the entrance way!" Severus said astonished, even though he knew by now to not be surprised by the twins.

"The Slytherin common room has a Parseltongue bypass." Tom groaned. When he found his son, he may actually kill the boy.

Hey everyone! I am truly sorry this chapter took so long but it was finally finished like I promised. Things have been chaos! I went from no work to working six day weeks and Christmas is rushing up on us. I wouldn't change it for the world mind you =D I thrive in chaos. I am extremely proud of this chapter, it definitely took turns I hadn't actually planned on happening at all haha. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed finishing it. Let me know what you thought. I hope everyone who wanted more Hermione are happy too hehe it was harder than I thought it would be, but worth it. Will be having more chapters following her in future.

See you all next update my lovelies.


	25. Chapter 24

Saturday the 7th of November 1992 had the occupants of Hogwarts waking to a dark sky hosting what looked like one massive rain cloud stretching over the castle. Heavy wind howled through the towers and battered the windows, however, by Magics grace it wasn't raining.. Yet. But even the bad weather with the threat of rain couldn't dampen the students spirits. The Quidditch season had officially started at Hogwarts, there had been a massive debate over if the season would even happen due to recent events. Madam Amelia Bones had wanted to cancel it, worried that, that many students in one place would be tempting for the attacker, but she had been worn down by Dumbledore's shouting about how it was his school, and the persuasion of Lucius and Tom saying it would bring morale up. She had finally agreed but demanded to have Aurors patrol the event and keep an eye on everything. The first Quidditch match of the year always took place the first Saturday of November between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The hostility of the two Houses was always thick in the atmosphere, but The Quidditch and House Cups made the tension outright volatile. Before breakfast was served four Gryffindors and three Slytherins were sent to the Hospital Wing and subsequently given detention. Thankfully none belonged to the Quidditch teams, and therefore missing the match and gaining the ire of their Captains.

Harry was eating breakfast with his team at the Slytherin table between Draco and Marcus, opposite Adrian, Graham and Miles. Blaise and Theo sat on Draco's other side, Cassius laughing next to Marcus, Kalyn and Michaela sitting side by side next to Adrian. Muriel next to Kalyn with Imogen opposite them, beside Draco, the four girls giggling wildly. Lastly Kevin was beside his older brother Miles. Even the reserves were required to be in their emerald-green and silver uniform, being prepared was key to winning. Quidditch was a dangerous game without taking into account the bad weather and hostility between the two Houses. Harry looked over at the Gryffindor team and smirked when he saw Fred and George sleeping on each other's shoulders. Oliver Wood was talking nonstop, lecturing the team sharply, Harry couldn't help but be grateful Marcus wasn't a talker. His eyes drifted over the team before he felt them widen in shock as he finally noticed who was sitting between Oliver and one of the chasers, Angelina Johnson, if he remembered correctly. Henry Potter was looking smug in his new scarlet red and gold Quidditch uniform. Harry felt his jaw drop, mid chew, in horrified surprise.

"Fucking Merlin Harry, close your mouth. No-one needs to see that shit." Adrian sneered as he pushed his oatmeal bowl to the side.

"Watch your mouth." Imogen scolded him, her lip curled in distaste.

"Oh, Imogen, I would much rather watch yours. Around my bell-end." Adrian responded wiggling his eyebrows in a way he thought would be seductively.

"Ew" Was her only retort before turning back to the other girls while rolling her eyes.

"Harry?" Marcus grunted confused when he noticed that Harry hadn't responded Adrian's crass ribbing and flirting, but was in fact still sitting mouth agape.

The entire team turned at Marcus' grunt only to see Harry wordlessly raising his hand to point to the Gryffindor table. Following his line of sight and finger the rest of the team found themselves in similar shock at the sight of Henry Potter arrogantly and smugly showing off his uniform. Unfortunately for Adrian, Graham and Miles, they had been eating, but now were beating their chests with closed fists as they coughed harshly from choking in surprise on their breakfast.

"I knew they were desperate for a seeker but I didn't think that even Wood would sink that low." Draco sneered scornfully.

"He wouldn't" Marcus said looking completely flummoxed, staring at the rival Captain studiously.

"That team is Wood's life. He trains them hard almost obsessively. Getting the cup means more to him than passing his O. did and I'm sure his N.E. next year too."

"And you know this how?" Miles asked with a raised brow. Marcus sent him a look that clearly asked 'are you stupid?'

"The Gryffindor team is the only team that has really made a challenge for us. I know everything important about every team member. From their strategies to how much each member relies on each match. Wood wants to play professionally, and desperate players are more dangerous than planned methodical ones. Wood is both." Marcus explained scornfully. Loud laughter from the Gryffindor table pulled them out of interrogating Marcus further. Weasley had joined Potter at the table, loudly congratulating his best mate. Finnegan was rumoured to still be in the Hospital Wing, refusing to leave a petrified Thomas.

Harry snorted when he saw Fred and George covering each other's ears while glaring at their brother and Potter. Even Wood seemed to tense as he stopped talking as he couldn't be heard over the noise of the two boys. Harry chanced a glance at the Head Table, James, Lily and Dumbledore all looked inordinately pleased with themselves as they looked down at a bragging Henry Potter. Although on closer inspection Harry felt shock run through him as he noticed James Potter's brown eyes were dulled and slightly glazed. He narrowed his eyes, he would get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding James Potter. If he had been wrong all this time and the man was just a pawn then he would free him, he wouldn't leave his family but he wouldn't leave James Potter with the Light if he was innocent and being used. Harry was startled when Marcus stood up demanding the team to be at the Slytherin locker room in ten minutes. It was almost eleven. Grinning Harry scoffed the last few mouthfuls of breakfast before following his Captain. The mystery would have to wait until Gryffindor had been crushed on the field.

Hermione felt herself grinning stupidly as she shoved her way through the mob of students making their way to the pitch. She laughed as Pansy outright shoved a Hufflepuff from their year group to the ground, the dark-haired girl's face contorted in disgust as the boy cried out in pain. Luna humming along with the music her friends magic was singing, stood on the boy's hand creating a loud crunch as something broke, before continuing on to try to find the best seats. Hermione glared down at the whimpering blonde mess at her feet before a dangerous smirk graced her features, with a wave of her wand she wordlessly hexed him.

"What did you do?" He blubbered.

"You will find out later." Hermione waved off handedly.

"But I will find you again Smith." She swore menacingly, laughing as he flinched. Zacharias Smith had been the target of their wrath after they all heard him insulting Luna over her 'imaginary' creatures, it had only been a week and the boy now shuddered and ran in fear when he saw them. Smirking Hermione followed her friends to the front row of the bleachers, Quidditch had never been an interest of hers, preferring books over the violent sport that boys seemed to love. Despite that she had always supported Harry, he was her twin and it's what siblings did; but it was different now, her soulmate was playing. Knowing he would be on the field hitting bludgers and diving among the other players, it had her excited for the game in a way she had never experience. Although her soulmate playing Quidditch also had its drawbacks, she could feel anxiety underneath the excitement, the worry she felt for Harry being on the pitch was nothing to the worry of her Theo being hurt. She couldn't imagine how Fred and Harry felt playing against each other, knowing their own team would try to hurt the other in the hopes of winning.

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SEASON!" Hermione was pulled out of her musing as Lee Jordan yelled through the magically enhanced megaphone.

TODAY WE WATCH AS GRYFFINDOR GOES AGAINST SLYTHERIN!" the stands of students erupted into cheering.

"HERE IS THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM! LED BY THEIR CAPTAIN OLIVER WOOD!" Wood flew out on his broom followed by his teammates, each appearing as their names were shouted.

"WEASLEY AND WEASLEY! JOHNSON, SPINNET AND BELL! POTTER!" Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Pansy all cheered for Fred and George gaining confused looks from Slytherins who were not privy to the relationship between Harry and Fred. They chuckled when Lee had managed to sound disappointed when announcing boy wonders name before booing loudly with the rest of their house as he flew out on a new Nimbus 2001. The Slytherins were surprised when many Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined the booing, apparently no one was impressed with the way he used his fame to get what he wanted.

"AND THE SLYTHERIN TEAM LED BY CAPTAIN MARCUS FLINT!" Lee shouted, the Slytherin's as one raised together and started screaming and stomping their feet, drowning out the boos from the Gryffindors.

"ZABINI AND NOTT! PUCEY AND MONTAGUE! BLETCHLEY! RIDDLE!" Hermione couldn't help herself cheering loudly for her soulmate and twin Brother. "BOTH TEAMS HAVE MADE CHANGES THIS YEAR! GRYFFINDOR NEEDING A NEW SEEKER SINCE THE BEST SEEKER THEY HAD, MAX JORDAN, SADLY GRADUATED."

"JORDAN!" collectively the school laughed as McGonagall scolded the teen before he could start regaling stories of the 'awesomeness' of his older brother. Her voice coming through the megaphone just as clearly despite not shouting.

"Stick to the important facts and the game."

"Yes Professor." He agreed before going back to commentating with exuberance.

BUT WILL WOOD REGRET THE DECISION TO GIVE THE POSITION TO SECOND YEAR HENRY POTTER? FLINT MADE A SIMILAR DECISION LAST YEAR WITH HARTFORD RIDDLE, BUT JUST BECAUSE IT PAID OFF FOR THE SLYTHERIN TEAM DOESN'T MEAN IT WILL FOR THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM! TODAY WILL BE THE DECIDING GAME PEOPLE!"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor." Jordan was quick to apologise and to return to his speech, much to Hermione's amusement.

"CAPTAIN MARCUS FLINT ALSO CHOSE TO GO YOUNG WITH HIS REPLACEMENT BEATERS. NOTT AND ZABINI ARE SECOND YEARS LIKE TEAMMATE RIDDLE. NEVER BEFORE HAS THE SLYTHERIN TEAM HAD THIS MANY PLAYERS FROM THE YOUNGER YEARS! THE TALENT MUST BE TRUE FOR FLINT TO TAKE THE RISKS!"

Lee Jordan stopped talking as Madam Rolanda Hooch walked to the middle of the pitch, standing between the two teams. Both Captains landed with grace and walked towards each other, stopping on either side of the Quidditch Referee.

"I want a nice clean game." She said sternly glaring mostly at the Slytherin Captain. Marcus just smirked cockily.

"Shake hands." She demanded.

"You're going down Flint." Wood promised as he held his hand out. His fierce expression getting darker as Flint just chuckled and shook his head while reaching out and engulfing his hand with his own.

"It's always you going down Wood, just accept your fate." Flint leered lewdly, his voice deep with suggestive undertones, causing the younger Captain blush wildly and pull his hand back roughly. Flint winked before jumping back on his broom and taking to the sky with the rest of his team. Wood shook his head and gained control of himself before doing the same. Hooch looked to both teams before kicking the wooden box at her feet. It opened quickly while releasing the Bludgers. The two identical jet black balls shot straight up into the air passing between the two teams before twisting around each other and taking off to the other sides of the pitch. Kicking the box again caused the Snitch's compartment to open and the tiny golden ball zipped out and circled the heads of the Seekers. Harry's eyes followed the ball keenly, snickering as Potter seemed shake head to the side trying to keep it in his sights. Hooch bent over to pick up the Quaffle, and held it cupped in her hands.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Lee Jordan screamed as Hooch launched the Quaffle up between the two teams and the Chasers all flew forwards, diving under and over each other in a race to grab the only immobile ball of the game. Harry flew up high his eyes searching for Snitch as he kept out of the Chasers way.

"SLYTHERIN HAS THE QUAFFLE!" Harry turned his broom to watch as Marcus dove under Angelina Johnson and did a swerve roll to avoid Katie Bell. The stands erupted into cheers of encouragement from the Slytherin's. A flash of red hair flew past him at full speed, Fred sent a smirk over his shoulder at his tiny soul mate as he smashed a Bludger towards Marcus. Causing the Captain to drop the Quaffle in order to grip his broom and fly to the side safely.

"FRED WEASLEY HITS THE BLUDGER WITH DEADLY ACCURACY MAKING FLINT DROP THE QUAFFLE!" The Gryffindor stands exploded into cheers.

"SPINNET GETS THE QUAFFLE AND FLIES TO SCORE! THE STUNNING CHASER ISN'T ONE I WOULD SAY NO TO A CHANCE TO SCOR.." the rest of his sentence was drowned out.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall screeched.

"KEEP YOUR COMMENTATING APPROPRIATE FOR THE YOUNGER YEARS!" Harry was laughing gleefully, only to laugh harder when Fred glided past with an exaggerated wink. Although most second years and even third years were oblivious to Lee Jordan's meaning, Harry had grown up with his Uncles Rodolphus, Rabastan and Barty. He, Hermione and their friends had heard far worse from the three over the years, much to their Mother's displeasure. Snickering Harry went back to watching the game whilst still keeping an eye out over the pitch for the Snitch.

"SPINNET GOES FOR THE GOAL!... AND BLETCHLEY SAVES IT!" Cheers and groans blended together from the crowd. Harry rolled his eyes as Miles did a victory flip stopping in front of the Slytherin bleachers, pretending to tip a top hat to a group of girls screaming for him, before swooping back to the goals to throw the Quaffle back into the game.

"PUCEY HAS THE QUAFFLE! HE PASSES TO FLINT! SPINNET AND JOHNSON ARE COMING IN BEHIND THE SLYTHERIN CAPTAIN! OH! AND FLINT BARREL ROLLS UNDER THEM! OUCH! SPINNET AND JOHNSON CRASH!" Everyone watched with their breath caught in their throats as the two fourth year girls fell towards to ground, only just pulling themselves out of the spiral in time. They waved off Madame Hooch and returned to the game, but the crash has still done damage. Spinnet favouring her right arm and Johnson flinching with every turn.

"FLINT PASSES TO MONTAGUE! MONTAGUE, FLINT AND PUCEY ARE FLYING IN PERFECT FORMATION! THEY MIGHT BE SLYTHERINS BUT THEY KNOW HOW TO FLY!" Harry laughed, the three Chasers were in the triangle formation they had been practising, the two on the sides keeping others from reaching the one with the Quaffle. Shaking his head he went back to searching for the Snitch. Potter was currently engrossed with the game, watching his teammates, giving Harry the advantage to find the golden ball first.

"FLINT ELBOWS JOHNSON IN THE SIDE! SUCH FORM OF BRUTALITY SHOULD BE ILLEGAL! FOUL!" Harry snickered at Lee's comments, marcus' move was not a foul but it was common for Lee to state as much. He turned back around as he heard the crowd screaming, only to see that Johnson had fallen from her broom and was on the ground. Madame Hooch swooping down to the fallen student.

"AND MONTAGUE SCORES RIGHT BEFORE THE WHISTLE TO PAUSE THE GAME IS BLOWN!" The Slytherins cheered in victory, sounding much like a stampede as they jumped up and down on the bleachers in a rare show of undignified and unrestrained behaviour. The entire school watched as Johnson was taken off the field on a floating stretcher by Madame Pomfrey who was talking to Wood, most likely explaining the injuries. The rest of the players floated in the air divided into their separate teams waiting for the whistle to resume the game.

"Slimy Slytherins shouldn't be allowed to play." Potter's whining voice reach Harry's ears sounding much like when Peeves scratched his nails down Mcgonagall's chalkboard.

"The whole lot of them should be expelled and sent to Azkaban to rot, away from decent folk."

"Oh shut up Potter." "It's a Quidditch match." "People always get hurt." Fred and George spoke disdainfully, even though they were worried about their friend, such contact was not a foul and happened commonly in professional matches.

"When did you two become traitors?!" Potter demanded.

"Traitors? For knowing the rules of Quidditch?" Oliver scoffed as he returned to his team.

"I hate Slytherin's tactics as much as anyone, but that was not something anyone should be condemned to Azkaban for. That place is were your worst nightmares become life, wishing a student to be sent there because of something that happens in normal Quidditch matches is disgusting. I didn't have a choice about you being placed on the team, but I will make sure you are removed if I hear talk like that again"

"You can't do that!" Potter sneered.

"I am the best player this school has and Dumbledore himself awarded me this position."

"Potter is getting more and more arrogant. Here's hoping the hot air inflates his head so much it explodes" Draco sneered.

"He needs to be taken down a wand." Marcus spat.

"So, let's make him dance." Harry suggested viciously.

"What are you thinking?" Marcus asked as he recognized the glint in the second years eyes. Harry had an idea.

"Blaise and Theo."

"Oh, We've got this." The boys chorused, smirking manically as they swung their bats around lazily.

The whistle went off and the Quaffle was once again released as the players shot back to the high skies.

The brutal game resumed, Slytherin playing dirtier and dirtier tricks to get and keep the Quaffle. While Blaise and Theo were smacking the Bludgers towards Potter every chance they got. Making the second year dodge and roll constantly, limiting his time searching for the Snitch. Harry spun as he saw something shine past his eyes, he went to dive only to spot a golden ray of light peeking through the dark clouds, the weather was turning around.

"SLYTHERIN SCORES AGAIN! 60 TO 10!" Harry cheered with his team and House as they continued to pull ahead. He was flying close to goals watching Draco deflect yet another throw from Bell, a third year Gryffindor, when Potter zoomed past him trying to avoid a perfectly hit Bludger from Blaise who was hooting loudly. Suddenly he swerved sharply, almost bowling into Draco as Theo hit the second Bludger towards him from the side.

"Training for the ballet Potter?" Draco laughed scornfully. Harry laughed gleefully as Potter tried to flip Draco off but ended up having to dive to avoid yet another Bludger. But before he could join Draco in the teasing a streak of gold caught his eye from behind Blaise, and in flash he was flat against his broom and hurtling past a startled Potter who was trying to right himself.

"AND RIDDLE HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!" Lee screamed, as one the entire crowd leant forward to watch in anticipation. Harry felt the adrenaline rush through his body like wind around him, almost nothing beat the feeling of flying high, totally in control. The broom responding to the smallest of twitches from his hand, he grinned widely and openly as he followed the Snitch into a dangerous spiral, hurtling towards the ground. With the wind roaring in his ears he couldn't hear Slytherin chanting his name and Gryffindor chanting, some reluctantly, Potters, he couldn't see how the entire game had stopped to watch him, and how Potter was on his tail, hate and anger across his face. What he did hear was a snapping and loud scream from right behind him, determined to win he ignored the urge to look as he raced on.

"GRYFFINDOR SEEKER HAS TAKEN A HIT FROM A BLUDGER HIT BY BEATERS ZABINI AND NOTT WORKING TOGETHER! SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!" Harry barely heard Lee's commentary, it was less than three seconds later when he felt his fingers closing around the fluttering Snitch. Slytherin erupted into screams and thumping as Harry landed on the grass holding his hand up with the Snitch, a wide grin stretched across his lips. Before he knew it he was wrapped around from every angle in the arms of his teammates, each one yelling and jumping in victory.

"SLYTHERIN WINS 210 TO 10!" Lee shouts.

"GRYFFINDORS SEEKER LOOKS TO HAVE PASSED OUT AFTER THAT BRUTAL AND ACCURATE HIT!" The Slytherin team stopped to turn and see for themselves that Potter had indeed passed out on the pitch, his arm laying at an unnatural angle.

"What happened?" Harry asked his voice filled with mirth.

"It was spectacular!" Marcus crowed as he threw his bulky arms around Blaise and Theo causing the smaller boys to jostle.

"The Bludger was going in the wrong direction to you and Potter, there was no way any Beater could have made the Bludger hit Potter with the force they wanted. So bloody Theo, he screams at Blaise and hits it diagonally towards to him, with it gaining speed Blaise was able to hit diagonally again and smacks Potter right in the fucking elbow!" Marcus was practically dancing in exuberance.

"It was the most fucking fantastic thing I have ever fucking seen!" Marcus rambled on, sighing happily, his eyes dazed.

"FLINT! Language."

"Yes Professor." Marcus' hulking form shrank under Severus' glare.

"Should I remind you of who Riddle's Mother is and her rule of swearing in front of him?" Marcus shuddered. Aunt Cassi was as bad as his own Mother with that rule, both knew punishment spells that would make the fiercest Death Eaters quake.

"Noo.. not you.." they heard Potter stutter as he awoke. The Slytherin team followed Severus over to where the Gryffindor team was standing around Potter. Professor Lockhart was standing above the boy with his wand out.

"Oh, the boy doesn't know what he's saying." Lockhart huffed.

"Maybe he is concussed Professor?" Harry spoke up helpfully and with much pleasure, only to replace his blank mask when Severus cuffed the back of his head.

"Of course, I was so worried about his arm, but how right my boy, will check that concussion next. But first I can fix that arm faster than I win the Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award." Lockhart said in what he must have believed was a soothing voice, but instead it sounded air-headed and oily.

"Stand back." Lockhart ordered all the Quidditch players, Harry shared a look of delight with Draco as Lockhart moved his wand in an exaggerated movement before pointing it at Potters broken arm, a bright beam of magic left the wand and hit Potter. when the glow vanished, Harry burst into peals of giggles, manly giggles, Lockhart had managed to banish all the bones from Potters arm. It was flopping to side as Potter, reminding Harry of rubber from the Muggle world.

"Ah." Lockharts checks tinged pink as everyone stared between him and Henry Potter in disgusted horror.

"Yes. Well that can sometimes happen. But the point is, the bones are no longer broken."

"BECAUSE THERE ARE NO BONES LEFT!" a loud screech had all the students on the field flinching and covering their ears.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU HAVE A RIGHT TO HEAL MY SON WHEN WE HAVE A MEDI-WITCH HERE! AND THEN YOU TRY AND SAY IT CAN HAPPEN WHEN YOU SCREW UP!" Lily Potter had made her appearance with James by her side.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR JOB FOR THIS! THEN TAKE YOU FOR ALL YOUR MONEY YOU MORONIC MAN!" Harry winced as the Banshee liked screaming brought up old memories of the abuse he suffered from the woman and her sister.

"Mrs Potter, I am taking Henry now if you want to be with him." Madame Pomfrey spoke up. She already had Potter on a floating stretcher, with a sharp nod she briskly walked towards the castle, the stretcher following her Magical signature. Lily Potter sneered at Lockhart once last time before grabbing James' arm and dragging him after the Medi-witch and their son.

"I guess we should go show team support." Oliver Wood sighed before rallying the others and leaving the pitch.

"Congratulations on the win, and with such a beautiful catch. You truly are breathtaking in the sky Hart." Fred whispered in Harry's ear as he walked past, his hand purposefully brushing his lower back. Harry blushed vividly as Fred walked off with a smirk and wink while George shook his head, gagging playfully beside him.

"What did lover boy say to make you blush so hard?" Draco teased as he pretended to examine his face.

"Oh shut up" Harry sneered playfully.

"Let's get showered and then party in the dorms" Marcus smirked as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. Grinning at the idea of a hot shower and warm clothes after flying in clouds and wind Harry whooped and took off running towards the changing rooms. Grinning the rest of team let out their own hoots of joy before chasing after their seeker. The victory party that night would be one to remember forever.

I am so sorry this chapter took so long. It was horrible to write and I have no idea why hahaha. Apparently Quidditch doesn't like to be written by me...

I hope you enjoy please review and let me know. Chapter 25 here we come... hopefully.


	26. Chapter 25

A raging party inside the Slytherin common room was already underway by the time the Quidditch team had trekked back down to the dark dungeons. Although dark was not exactly the right word when there was a party on. Slytherin went all out to celebrate their wins, with the rest of the school and the Headmaster against them, their wins were far and few between. Balls of colored flames floated around the ceiling, green and silver illuminating every small crevice. The black leather couches with silver and green cushions were situated around the outside of the room instead of the middle. The glass tables between the couches, each table covered in food and drinks, although there was a considerable amount more than what the parents had sent them the day before under preservation charms in anticipation of their win.

The Slytherin team arrived together in clean Quidditch uniform, minus the safety gear, as was the tradition after a game. The elves of Hogwarts always washed the uniform while they showered, all of the houses teams did this out of pride and honor regardless of a win or loss. Wild cheering greeted them as they walked over the threshold as a synchronized unit, in the same pattern as they flew in the sky. Marcus leading them his arms raised in victory grinning widely, at the flick of his hand the entire room went silent, including the music that had been playing.

"This may only be one match," Marcus spoke, his deep voice reverberating off the stone walls surrounding them.

"But even small victories should be celebrated as large victories as it is still a victory. We won the cup last year undefeated. THIS YEAR WILL BE NO DIFFERENT!" as Marcus shouted out everyone began to clap and cheer again.

"WE WILL REMIND THE OTHER HOUSES THAT WE ARE NOT WEAK! THAT WE WON'T JUST VANISH BECAUSE THEY WISH IT! WE WILL TAKE THE GLORY!" at that statement the party roared back to life. The Weird Sisters playing through the wireless loudly enough it was hard to hear the person next to you without them shouting. Harry grinned as he and his teammates were pulled into the horde of housemates, hugs and 'congratulations' were given at every turn.

Harry let out a startled squeal as he was picked up and spun around by strong arms from behind.

"That was a remarkable game, Hart." Harry relaxed as he recognized the voice whispering in his ear with hot breath. Spinning around in his arms Harry grinned dopily.

"Freddie." He exclaimed happily wrapping his arms and legs around the bigger boy.

"What are you doing here?" "Hermione smuggled me and Gred in here after the match so we could celebrate with you." Fred grinned as he rested his arms around Harry's waist comfortably.

"Is the Slytherin dungeons as you imagined?" Harry teased, although Fred had been once before during Christmas, it was his first time with the whole house still there and without Christmas decorations and trees.

"Not really. Fewer coffins and jabs at us being here than we had assumed." George chuckled as he joined the couple.

"Hey, Georgie" Harry greeted cheerfully.

"Well, we aren't vampires from Muggle novels so we don't sleep in coffins for one." Harry snorted.

"Having my Father known to the house now would definitely keep the jabs down to a minimum but I am surprised the stupider ones haven't said anything yet" He admitted as he was let down on his own feet.

"I think.."

"We are.."

"To thank.."

"For that." Fred and George spoke trading off lines flawlessly.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"We may have.."

"shown your friends.."

"The secret door.."

"To the kitchens.."

"You know where the kitchens are?" Harry demanded.

"That's a stupid question of course you do." He answered himself with a chuckle, leaning sideways on Fred, who wound his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"We know every secret this castle has to whisper to us," Fred smirked.

"Hey, Hartford! Nice game!" a third voice joined them as a dark-skinned hand ruffled Harry's hair.

"Hey, Lee." Harry grinned, since the win he felt like he hadn't stopped smiling.

"No trouble getting supplied?" George asked.

"Nah, Abe was only too happy to sell enough for the party," Lee smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked as she joined them, kissing Harry on the cheek with a shouted congratulations.

"It isn't a party without Firewhiskey and Knotgrass Mead." Fred chuckled as loud whoops where heard when the drinks had been discovered.

"Here's to our own smugglers!" Marcus cheered as he walked over, handing Fred, George, and Lee a glass of Firewhiskey each. The Captain had clearly already had a glass or two, evident by the light flush on his cheeks from the heat and spice, and the massive open grin on his face.

"Where's mine?" Harry demanded indignantly.

"Hah! Like I am giving you Firewhiskey. You are twelve. Your parents would kill me." Marcus huffed.

"We bought Butterbeer and Daisyroot draught for the younger years." Fred soothed as he summoned a bottle of Butterbeer for Harry and Daisyroot draught for Hermione.

"Here's to Slytherins victory!" Marcus shouted, everyone, raising their drinks with an agreement shout.

…..

The next morning everyone was awakened by a loud voice using a sonorous charm.

"HOUSE MEETING IN TWENTY MINUTES."

"Harry leaped off the couch he had been sleeping on, dislodging Hermione from his chest, causing her to roll to the floor on top of Theo and Blaise.

"Uncle Sev.," Harry whined.

"Yes?" The dour man asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Evil fucking dungeon bat." Marcus groaned as he held his throbbing head in agony, his friends surrounding him grunting agreements as they slowly came to their senses.

"Would you care to repeat that Mister Flint?" Severus asked in false sweetness.

"Fucking ears of a bat too," Marcus mumbled as he lay back down.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Severus shouted out again smirking as his hungover students whimpered and tried to hide under blankets. Harry, bleary-eyed, looked around confused by the coolness of the couch under him until he remembered Fred, George and Lee had snuck back to the Gryffindor tower early morning as to not be caught. Groaning he lay back down, one arm coming up to cover his eyes from the magical lights that adorned the common room walls. They were charmed to reflect the natural light from the outside world, apparently, today was an extreme contrast to the day before with the room being radiated in bright sunlight.

It took all the time given, but eventually, everyone was awake and sitting on couches, chairs or even on the floor waiting for their Head of House to start the meeting. House meetings were rare, and such had the entire house confused and more than a little curious. The only House Meetings outlined on the house planner near the entrance were for the start of each term and two months before exams started.

"Now I have some very grave news," Severus spoke.

"Around one this morning, first years Annabel Entwhistle and Irene Denholm of Hufflepuff where found by fellow first-year Gryffindor Colin Creevey petrified near the Hospital Wing. It appears the two girls had snuck out to visit Mr. Potter" At this Severus sneered and Harry pretended to gag loudly.

"They were caught unawares and an hour or two later were discovered by Mr. Creevey who had done the same. Luckily he was able to escape the same fate, although Professor McGonagall claims the boy to be traumatized and has asked all students to be empathic." Severus outwardly rolled his eyes causing his students to snicker.

"Unfortunately this incident will cause the other Houses to become more hostile. We must not break ranks. We present a united front and we do not travel alone. Any student stupid enough to attack one of mine will suffer but do not give them the opportunity to catch out off-guard." Black eyes searched out the older years.

"Protect each other and bring Slytherin honor."

"Curfew was so obviously ignored so enforcement has become necessary. Starting tonight each Head of House will be taking roll call at eight-thirty each night. Charms and alerts will also be sealed on all entrances keeping students inside the dorms until seven in the morning. In case of any emergencies, each Head of House will be staying in the rooms for Head boy and girl until further notice." Severus smirked when students began to groan and grumble.

"It's a Sunday so I expect everyone to be enjoying the weekend BUT no wasting it with insipid and worthless activities." With that said their Head of House swooped out, his cloak billowing behind him.

"I still haven't figured out how he does that," Harry grumbled, his friends laughing and shaking their heads fondly. A loud pop caught everyone's attention as a house elf appeared in the middle of the room balancing a large tray in her arms.

"It's Mossy!" Adrian cried in relief, his cry had Marcus sitting up straight with a manic grin directed at the Head Elf of the Slytherin Dungeons. Each House had their own group of elves that took care of them, their clothes, rooms, common room, cooking on their tables and anything else their Head of House may ask of them.

"Mossy has Potions for silly students." Mossy declared, a wide grin on her face as all the hungover students made their way to her and thanking her as they took their hungover potion. Her charges were always so sweet, a few treated her and her team like scum, but most didn't and put the others in their place.

"Thank you Mossy." Marcus shuddered as the potion kicked in.  
"Silly Prince thanking Mossy for doing hers jobs." Mossy shook her head, ears flopping wildly across her face, blue bulbous eyes wide.  
"Mossy knows hows to be looking after her Snakes." She said wagging her fingers much to the student's amusement. Mossy was very bossy and often spoke back with her own mind, which was an unusual trait for House Elves.  
"I think we missed breakfast," Adrian said as he checked the time.  
"Could we trouble you for some leftovers?"  
"Mossy already has Thimble bringing Snakes proper breakfast. Not silly leftovers." Mossy scolded Adrian before popping back out, a large breakfast appeared on the tables filled with porridge, bacon, eggs, toast and fruit salads. Sighing happily everyone dug in.  
…..

"It's a bloody Sunday! Why are we here?" Harry groaned playfully as Hermione led them into the Library.

"For two reasons," Hermione said primly as she claimed a table and sat down with an index book so they could summon books without moving.

"One, we have four essays due this week and I am almost certain you haven't started any of them."

"Ha! I finished one already!" Harry crowed.

"The rubbish one from Lockhart does not count as none of it is relevant and your answers will all be joke answers. Hence I said four not five. We have Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Astronomy." Hermione shot back.

"Damn it" Harry grumbled.

"Thankfully Professor Lupin will not be giving us tests until we have actually learned enough in his classes to warrant one." Blaise grinned as he pulled out all of his books and essay parchment.

"And two, this is where you lost the diary it's the best place to start looking as we have no idea who could have it." Hermione finished.

"That's, actually a good idea," Harry said stunned.

"Yes, I do have them you know." Hermione sniffed.

"Not often." Harry snarked causing their friends to laugh as Hermione threw her study notes at his head.

"What should we start with?" Pansy asked in between giggles.

"What are they about again?" Draco groaned.

"Potions is an essay on the Hair-raising potion which is the next one are learning," Theo said as he handed his notes on the potion over to Daphne who grabbed them greedily.

"Transfiguration is on basic animal transfigurations focusing on Vera Verto," Harry said as he read over Hermione's notes, and comparing them to his own.

"I hate this one, my goblet always has feathers," Harry muttered as he summoned a book on why it could be happening.

"Astronomy is on our choice of a constellation, which stars are in it and the history of the stars and constellation. So how they were named, why they were named that and anything else important you can tell about that constellation. Which is easy enough when you're part of the Black family." Hermione snickered.

"Herbology is on Mandrakes and what their uses are as well as proper care and maintenance." Pansy grinned as she pulled out her quills and inkpot and started writing the conclusion for her own essay on Mandrakes. Harry sighed as he read over the passages in the book about Vera Verto, writing down some notes absentmindedly.

"Remember Harry you have to picture it perfectly in your mind, you can't just want it to change. You have to see every detail in your mind before you cast the spell, if you haven't thought of a single detail then it won't change." Hermione said as she flipped through her own notes next to him, pointing her finger at the passage stating such in the book and then pointing at her notes on the topic. Harry nodded happily as he wrote it down in his own notes.

"Hey, Nev." Luna's dreamy voice spoke up for the first time, she enjoyed sitting back and letting her friends talk, only speaking up when needed.

"Hey, guys." Neville greeted after looking around making sure no-one from his house who could report to his dorm-mates was around.

"What are you here for?" Daphne asked kindly.

"Sort of hiding." Neville grinned.

"Potter was back this morning go on and on to anyone who will listen that it's obvious Harry is behind the attacks and to expel him."

"He is such a broken record." Harry sniffed.

"Broken.. how can a paper record be broken? Like it would be ripped but your records of school and even criminal records are charmed memories, not paper." Neville said looking very much like a lost lion cub.

"Records are the names of circular plates that play music in the Muggle world. When they break or get scratched they just play the last thing over and over irritatingly." Hermione explained as Harry giggled widely.

"Ignore him, Nev. I think he was dropped as a baby." Hermione snorted.

"Hey!" Harry proclaimed loudly.

"Shh!" Madam Pince hissed as she walked past.

"What are you guys doing up here anyway?" Neville asked as he sat down next to Luna.

"Homework." Blaise sulked as he looked from his notes to his essay determining which point to move to.

"Oh, brilliant" Neville exclaimed as he pulled out his own stuff from his backpack.

"What Constellations are you doing for Astronomy? Did you pick one at random or do you have reasons for the one you chose?" Neville asked.

"We all searched until we found the right one for us. If we are connected it to then the work, flows easier." Neville nodded in understanding to Hermione, it was the same with him in Herbology compared to other classes.

"So which ones have you picked?"

"Draco the Dragon," Draco said gleefully, grey eyes sparkling.

"Egotistical prick." Blaise teased.

"Not my fault Mother gave me this name, and then when we learned about constellations as a child I wanted to know everything about the constellation I was named for." Draco shrugged smugly.

"Anyway, I am doing Lyra the Harp," Daphne spoke, she had loved the harp since she was a child and had learned to play. She always listened to a music box charmed with Harp music to relax and unwind.

"Cassiopeia the Queen of Beauty." Theo grinned as he winked at a blushing Hermione. Although not vain like the Queen in the myth, Hermione put her beauty to shame in his eyes.

"Centaurus the Centaur." Luna giggled as everyone rolled their eyes, Centaurs were classed as Creatures with no rights, but they were also seers and star readers. Much better than any witch or wizard could hope to be, even Luna who actually had a Centaur tutor as a gift for saving a calf from death when she was six.

"Cygnus," Hermione said softly with a sad smile. She missed her Grandfather more than anything but each day the pain lessened and the happy memories won more and more. Blaise smiled softly and reached over to place his hand on Hermione's.

"I understand. I am doing Corona Borealis." He said softly, no constellation really related to his family like his friends but his Father had loved that constellation as well as the Muggle alcoholic beer for the same name.

"Eridanus the River," Pansy said, her dark brown eyes sparkling as she tossed her black hair back. The City of Memphis sat next to the river, The Nile, the only thing Pansy didn't inherit from her Father's Mother, who had born and raised in Memphis was the tanned skin.

"Sirius," Harry smirked. Ever since Fred had revealed that Sirius and Remus had not given up yet he had been trying to think up ways to get their attention without alerting anyone else.

"Professor Sinistra is friends of Sirius, they are always talking when Sirius comes to check on the school with The Board, she might mention it in passing. But even if she doesn't, it isn't suspicious if I drop my first draft where he will find it."

"You think that this going to work?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"If it doesn't, I will try something else. But if there is a chance to drop hints or leads I have to take it." He shrugged.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Neville asked having heard the story from Luna.

"They need to discover it themselves so they can make a choice to follow me after looking for so long, or give up knowing of my new family and stay on their side of the fight. Besides if they don't believe me, they might tell the ones we don't want to know, I don't particularly want them to find out the truth as well." Harry explained.

"I have to play this like a Snake, not a Lion."

"Good luck mate." Neville grinned clapping his arm.

"Thanks, Neville. So what constellation are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I can't decide. I am not very good at Astronomy and I can't think of any connections to help make it more enjoyable and easier." Neville sighed.

"What about Leo the Lion?" Draco teased.

"Ugh. No thanks, Potter and Weasley are doing it." Neville gagged, everyone broke into giggles and laughter at his disgusted intonation and expression.

"You want a connection? Serpens. The Snake. You are a Snake in Lions clothing." Harry joked.

"That's… really cool." Neville chuckled.

"The Hat did say I would find my friends in Slytherin as well as finding something I didn't know I had lost."

"Sorted!" Hermione clapped her hands together before using the index to summon all the Astronomy books over.

"Think you can stay and do it with us?" Luna asked with a soft sweet voice, blue eyes staring into Neville's warm brown ones.

"Of course. Potter and Weasel wouldn't be caught dead in the library. Actually, most Gryffindors wouldn't." Neville snorted.

"Hey don't put all Gryffindors in that wand box." A familiar voice spoke from behind them, Harry turned around grinning at his soulmate and his twin brother.

"If we are going to be using Hogwarts House expectations then that means your hanging out with evil Snakes that are planning your death," George smirked as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, Georgie," Harry smirked at his Soulmates brother.

"Hey, little seeker." George smiled, his blue eyes weren't as bright as usual like a dark storm had finished instead of beautiful ocean waves. But the older boy just winked and grinned as he sat down next to Harry and Fred took the other side, wrapping his freckled arm around Harry's slim waist. Harry shrugged to himself, Fred knew his twin better than anyone, he would be able to break the funk the boy seemed to be in.

"Oh haha." Neville quipped sarcastically as he flipped the twins off.

"Oh, the Lion cub has been corrupted!" Fred declared as George reached over as if taking Neville's temperature.

"Oh, I am corrupted?" Neville asked daringly.

"Have you told the other half of your soul what you did to my dormmates after Halloween and what you started last night?"

"What did you do?" Harry demanded as he broke out of his laughter, whipping his head around to look at Fred.

"Traitor!" Fred cried, only to duck in chastisement as Madam Pince walked past with harsh shush.

"What are you going to do about it?" Neville asked with a sneer and raised a brow.

"Lion cub has claws," George stated approvingly.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Harry asked again, staring at his soulmate knowingly.

"Well, we have been cooking up the best idea to get revenge on Ronald and Potter for the attack they orchestrated before the petrifications started," Fred explained.

"He may be blood but he isn't family," George added.

"Ronald has always been easy to punish, his biggest fear is Spiders. We have done a lot with that making it worse his entire childhood." Fred continued.

"He tells his friends this sob story that Fred turned his teddy into a spider when we were five because he 'accidentally' broke our toy broom," George said with a roll of his eyes.

"But what he doesn't say is why it actually happened, although the truth didn't matter to our Mother." Fred sneered in disgust.

"Of course ickle Ronnie wouldn't lie." George spat in anger.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly as he held Fred's hand, everyone one else listening with their hearts hurting, a Mother should never treat her kids differently let alone show more love to others.

"We were playing in the yard, taking turns on the broom that had once belonged to Bill," Fred said smiling despite the topic, Bill had always showered his brothers in love.

"Ronald came out and demanded a turn. He had attitude problems from the start, Molly didn't help with coddling him." No one commented on the fact George had referred to his mother by her name.

"We said no, he always demanded never asked and he was always getting us in trouble for things we didn't do anyway." Fred snorted, shaking his head.

"While we were trying to find the toy bludgers, we knew even then we would Beaters," George said with a brief teasing smile.

"He went to our room in a fit and stole a cage from the shelf, bringing it back down with him."

"See we had a pet spider."

"Christmas gift from Charlie."

"It was part Zebra jumping spider part Acromantula."

"No idea how he managed to get one, he had started at Hogwarts that year."

"Oh, Merlin," Hermione whispered fearing where the story was going. Fred and George nodded grimly.

"He picked up our toy broom and yelled at us."

"Then, right in front of us, smashed the broom on top of Charlotte before we could do anything."

"He was hugging that teddy bear while he cried to Molly that he just wanted to play with the broom, he didn't mean to stamp on Charlotte when 'stomping his feet upset' and that we broke the broom when hitting him with it." Everyone growled at that, they couldn't believe that Ronald had been that sick and violent towards his own brothers so young.

"Our accidental magic exploded from us at that point, turning the teddy into a giant spider, he's had a fear ever since."

"Of course we got punished for that as well. So we now use it anytime he deserves it."

"Which is a lot. But we figure if we are going to get in trouble, might as well do something to make it worth it."

"So when he came in with Potter, Finnegan, and Thomas bragging about hurting you." Fred's hands clenched around Harry's in anger as George spoke.

"The hardest part was finding a way to use it against him that we hadn't used yet and figuring out how to punish the others."

"I mean Transfiguration is a classic and always entertains, but it wasn't enough."

"We broke into the Restricted Section looking for fear-induced spells."

"We found a spell which would lock the victim into their nightmares where their biggest fear was held, waiting for them." A dark and dangerous smirk crossed George's face.

We didn't need to know their fear, the spell would do it for us. The best part was they couldn't wake themselves or each other up."

"They had to wait for their body to naturally wake them in the morning."

"Fucking Merlin's saggy balls you two are vicious." Draco declared joyfully.

"I can't believe you cast The Nightmare Curse. For me." Harry breathed leaning into Fred with blush and a grin that stretched his lips until they hurt.

"Get a room!" Blaise teased as he pretended to retch.

"How long did it last?" Hermione asked, her eyes manic like they usually got when she heard about spells she hadn't used herself yet.

"Still going," Fred smirked.

"Their cries and whimpers were hysterical the first night, now I thank Merlin and Morgana for silencing charms." Neville deadpanned, much to the delight of the others as they started laughing.

"He deserves worse for hurting you, but this was what we could do for now as a start." Fred shrugged as George nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"Anything for our seeker." George shrugged as Fred hugged Harry tighter.

"Wait. That happened weeks ago. What did you do last night" Pansy asked breathlessly, as they calmed down.

"Oh yeah," Fred said sheepishly.

"Well, when Colin came back all hysterical over those girls that got attacked last night."

"We may have started collecting orders for Protection Talismans and Amulets."

"You didn't?" Daphne asked with delight.

"All the Muggle-borns and most of the Half-bloods ordered some," Fred confirmed with a smirk.

"Then this morning on the way here, we were approached by Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs as well." George chuckled.

Laughter returned to the mismatched group as they moved to lighter topics. They passed the evening in happiness as darkness and chaos settled around Hogwarts. Dark clouds rolling in, covering the sky, hiding the sun yet again. In their own bubble of joy, they never noticed the somber tension in the walls or the magic flickering like power surges in the air.

…..

Hey Lovelies. I am so glad this chapter is done =) it was a battle but we got there in the end. I want to thank you all for your patience and continued support, you guys make the writing blocks, late nights and sore fingers worth it. I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter; as always review if you did or didn't, and if there is something you want to see in future chapters let me know. I am open to requests, criticism and compliments. (of course the last is my favourite =P )

Mermaid is out!


End file.
